


Complusion

by HeathNils



Series: Puzzle Pieces [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Attempted Kidnapping, BoyxBoy, Breaking and Entering, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Rogue's the Mama, Sexual Assault, Stalking, Sting's an overprotective arse, Trips into Memory Lane, Yaoi, family matters, tender kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 69,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathNils/pseuds/HeathNils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt like he was being watched.<br/>He didn't know why this was happening or when it even began but if he had to guess, he would have to say it started about two years ago, after Natsu's narrow escape with Death.<br/>In other words Rogue felt that every time he thought he was left home alone, he wasn't as alone as he thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another installment of the Puzzle Pieces story.
> 
> In this piece of the puzzle, you'll be reading the story about how Rogue and Sting first meet Aloise Montoya. As a forewarning, these stories have no exact order with the exception of what was told in the first story, 'Revenge is Best Served Cold' so while Natsu will still be somewhat the center of attention, we'll be giving Rogue the spotlight this time.
> 
> So yes, this will be a Sting x Rogue fic.
> 
> I do not own the characters of Fairy Tail only Hiro Mashima does.
> 
> I do however own the villains and the twins...
> 
> Enjoy! :3
> 
> -HeathNils

He was starting to get impatient and he knew that.

But if you wanted the best of the best then one had to be patient and let it come to you but apparently he wasn't having any part of it.

He cringed slightly at the last message his client left for him when he failed to capture the prize the man sought two years ago. He had it all figured out, planned out carefully, he knew his prey's schedule by heart, knew his favorite haunts, what he did on certain days and with who knew when he would be alone and what times and it was an added bonus that his prey was naturally trusting with a golden heart and sunny disposition. So when the day came, he was ready for he knew exactly how to lure the target, where to direct his men and even knew of all of the possible escape routes his prey could possibly take to escape once he was cornered and knew of the trap, even took the proper precautions since he discovered that his target was capable of fending for himself and would have had his prey trapped, brought down, bound and ready for his client if he had not been stopped by a small, yet very tiny minor detail that had quite the impact on his plans one of which being in the form of some half-naked dark-haired punk.

The nerve of that brat.

He growled low and deep in his throat as he slowly reached up with one hand and began to rotate his jaw around as he continued his stake out on the place the prey resided in from the inside of the safety of his van. That was one hell of a beating. He really didn't expect someone to follow close behind the boy that day and proceed to savagely beat him and his men to a pulp alongside with the cornered prey though he should have foreseen this and carefully planned it out as well since he even took the time to study his prey's circle of friends and family. He attempted to run away and try again another time only to have this little punk to chase after him, throwing off his shirt for whatever reason, though he couldn't fault it since his pursuer did look rather delicious himself and slam him into the ground and started to demand answers and he honored the punk for his tenacity with one answer;

He wanted him.

It wasn't hard to see why he would think that once he got a good look at the target. His target was a rather delicate looking thing, standing at an average height for a young man his age though his temperament, personality and his talent in both fighting and soccer said otherwise with a lean figure that while feminine and with curves to rival a woman's making the school uniform he wore look bigger on him while his frame still had enough muscle to indicate that yes, he was indeed male. His skin was a gentle sun kissed tan skin that looked as though it would melt on the tongue and pink hair that stuck out at odd angles, like he just woke up and looked softer then the softest silk. His eyes were that of molten gold, shimmering in the brightest lights and showed a range of emotions that looked quite adorable and edible when he peeked over a scale-patterned scarf he always wore and was never seen without it and it made him want to take the boy and break him which helped explained his answer.

"He looked so sweet- Could you blame me for wanting a little taste?"

Apparently, the brat didn't like that answer as his face contorted from anger into a dark rage and disgust before he then proceeded to beat him to a bloody pulp and after that, he drew a blank. He had a feeling he had lost consciousness somewhere in the punk's vicious rampage and when he regained it, it was night, the air had become considerably cooler with the stars were starting to peek out into the slowly darkening sky and the streetlights were starting to come on flooding the surrounding area with light when he found himself back at the vacant lot with the half-naked punk and his prey nowhere in sight, long gone, just as his own men started to regain consciousness.

He was livid.

And he wasn't the only one.

After that small 'hiccup', he had to break the news to his client who didn't take to news kindly and didn't seem to take kindly to the dark-haired punk either. After the whole screaming fest, he was allowed another chance and he was quick to jump on it and attempted to follow through with another attempt only to discover that after his 'little' blunder, the security around his prey had increased tenfold and not only that but his prey and that punk had become a couple, that news didn't sit really well with his client either, as he had found out before he had and he started to fear that that punk was corrupting his one true love. He was no longer left alone, by himself as he was now seen walking home in larger groups comprised of his close friends and that dark-haired brat among them and he wasn't alone home anymore either as now either his client, that dark-haired brat or one of his three 'older brothers' were home with him and the young ones at all times, two of which looked like they were people he didn't want to cross while the third looked harmless enough, though he had learned by now that it wouldn't be wise to count his chickens until they have hatched and had fully come out of their shells.

That was another thing as well, if his client was so family friendly with the boy and his family and friends in the first place then why didn't he snatch him and run by himself? There were countries outside of Fiore where no law was brandished like a whip and laws of slavery still existed there as well as small but isolated towns around the kingdom that possessed those same beliefs but the more he thought on it the more he began to see how having that boy as slave seemed more plausible, more desirable that he had no doubt in his mind, would make for the most perfect slave or pet, stripped of his rights and his independence and branded with a symbol of ownership. If he was honest, it was the most satisfying part of his job.

He sighed again, eyes never leaving the front door.

Two years had passed since then and now the his prey had become a bit older at 17 and was still in school while the dark-haired prick graduated the previous year and became part of Fairy Tail, which made it worse as this didn't mean security around his prey hadn't lessen up within that time, in fact it seemed to have doubled as a result and he found the reason as to why as it served to admire and irk him at the same time. Apparently, a few months after his attempt of snatching the boy up, someone else attempted to snatch his prey away as well, wanting only to merely rip those pretty golden eyes of his right out of his skull, after the boy and that bastard had a bit of a fallout and almost succeeded too if he too wasn't thwarted by the same dark-haired bastard who came back for him to make amends and a fiery-haired demon woman who chose to follow close behind. While he was grateful that the boy escaped with both of his eyes as well as his life, it really didn't help him either since it was the reason security around the boy had increased to 110 percent.

He buried his face into his hands as he let out a deep but irritated sigh. He realized then, at that point, that he too wanted the boy and had already began to devise a plan of sorts of not only capturing him but to also do away with his client.

But how?

It was getting really frustrating.

"Bye Rogue! See you when I get home!"

"Have a nice day at school Natsu! Don't you dare get into another altercation with that Zancrow boy or that Cobra guy or so help me-"

"I won't!"

"Bye Frosche- Bye- Happy- Bye Lector- Bye Wendy- Bye Carla. Have nice day at school! And Lector I don't want to get another call from the school today from your teacher, understand?"

"Yes Mama..."

"We will! Bye Rogue!"

"Bye bye Mama!"

"See you later!"

He looked up in time to see a small group of familiar kids running down the street followed by his target, crisp and fresh in their school uniforms as they made their way to school being watched by one of the 'older brothers', the one rather harmless looking and rather 'delicate' looking as well. He grunted upon the feeling of his cock giving a throb as he reached down to placed his hand upon the bulge of fabric that concealed his problem and began to massage at it.

It could not be denied that he had fantasies of this one since he first laid eyes on him.

The harmless one or Rogue, as he was apparently called, was a slim young man sharing a figure and height with that of his prey though he stood a couple of inches taller with slightly paler tone of tan skin with a thin scar across the bridge of his nose and rather messy dark hair, which reached down to his shoulders that he always put up into in a high but clean ponytail while some loose strands pointed upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft that obscured most of his forehead that was also brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. His red eyes looked as though they were made of the purest rubies with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, allowing him to stand out just as much as his target. Making him just as desirable. He also knew that the Rogue boy was also married to another one of the target's 'brothers', one he considered not smart on crossing paths with as it was revealed that particularity one ran the Sabertooth branch as their boss where the Rogue boy worked as well which was about as dangerous for him as that the dark haired punk work in Fairy Tail was.

He groaned before shoving his hand down his pants, palming at his aching cock rather harshly, eyes never leaving the dark haired beauty that remained rooted to his spot, watching the kids from afar as they waited for their bus as he tried to reach completion as thoughts of the Rogue boy on his hands and knees, dressed in only an overly large shirt stood before his mind's eyes, bound in thick chains, tears in his eyes as he begged for his master's cock.

_'Master please... I need it... I want it...'_

The air inside the car became hot and heavy as he stroked harder and faster, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the scene changed, images of both the Rogue boy and his target stood before him now. He groaned in delight as he imagined the two in the most delicious postion, side by side both naked and shyly tried to cover their modesty, faces bright pink with both sets of eyes full of tears of want were trained on him, while their fingers busied themselves spreading their openings wide in preparation as those voices spoke to him.

Desperate and full of lust.

_'Please Master... We need you...'_

He lost it.

He let out a loud, guttural moan as he shot his load into his hand, hot, sticky cum seeped past his fingers staining the front of his underwear and pants as he gulped down large quantities of air to steady his breathing and heartbeat. He opened his eyes, taking a deep but satisfied sigh before leaning over and reaching into the glove compartment pulling out a small box of tissues and a equally small trash bag he kept for the occasion, cleaning himself up to the best of his ability. Once he was deemed clean enough, he quickly took the tissues, threw them into the plastic bag before tying it up tight and throwing it in the back of the van to be thrown out later.

"Damn... I needed that."

He paused and looked up, finding that the Rogue boy was staring in his direction, somewhat, visible eye narrowed dangerously until sound of a honking bus diverted his attention and he looked to the direction of the bus to smile warmly and wave at the leaving bus. The Rogue boy watched the bus go before he gave the area around his van one last look before he hesitatingly but promptly turned on his heel and entered the house, closing the door behind him. He released a sigh he didn't realize he was holding and he was grateful for the creation of dark tinted windows.

But it wouldn't matter, he decided, his lips twisting into a dark sneer, his mind was made.

He was going to collect both of them and make them his.

He couldn't wait.


	2. The First String

Rogue let out a deep sigh as he entered his house, after ensuring that the younglings had made it safely to the bus, he closed the front door behind him with a gentle snap and turned around, facing the interior of his house while pressing his back into the wooden surface. He let out a long suppressed shiver run through his entire form once a good five minutes had passed.

He had that 'feeling' again.

He didn't know why this was happening or when it even began but if he had to guess it started about two years ago, a few months after Natsu's narrow escape with Death. He couldn't explain this, he honestly couldn't even if he tried or if he wanted to.

He felt like he was being watched.

And what was worse he was sure he heard something as well.

So he waited there, leaning against his front door arms folded across his chest and allowing his nerves to ease up and relax. After about 10 minutes had passed, he eventually pushed himself up and off the front door, removing his shoes and placed them by the door before he made his way to the kitchen, hand barely an inch away from the pantry when the phone started ringing. Rogue blinked, adverting his attention to the plastic contraption that hung against the wall.

**_'Call from- Sting Eucliffe-'_ **

Rogue blinked again.

Why was he calling him? And on the landline of all things?

Despite the questions that buzzed in the dark haired male's head, he none the less reached out and picked up the reciever.

"Hello?"

_"Hey babe."_

"Hey," Rogue blushed a soft pink at the familiar voice and nickname. Twin Dragons above he felt like a schoolgirl, "How- How are things at work?"

_"They're fine."_

Rogue chuckled. "Is there a practicalur reason you called me? And on the landline?"

 _"It was lunchtime,"_ Came the response, _"And also I felt like being spontaneous. And I haven't heard your pretty voice since breakfast this morning-"_

"STING!" Rogue couldn't believe the man could be so blunt like that! Especially since he was likely in the break room!

_"Aw~ Don't be embarrassed Rogue. I'm just telling the truth."_

"Yes- Well-"

_"But if we are telling the truth, you are actually more cuter when you first wake up. Hair all in a mess, eyes heavy with sleep, wearing just that super large shirt-"_

"STING!" Rogue cried, face completely red. That was a very PRIVATE matter! "You say another thing, I swear to the Dragons above I'm going to slap you the minute you come through the door! I don't give a damn if ends up being in front of the kids or not!"

_"Aw~ Don't be that way~"_

"Try me."

 _"Okay okay. No more teasing,"_ Sting chuckled, _"How are things back home?"_

"They're fine," Rogue sighed, placing the phone against ear and shoulder and opened the pantry. "Just watched the kids off to school..."

_"Anything out of the ordinary? Suspicious?"_

"Not that I saw," Rogue replied, pulling a box of rice, a box of Bisquik, a can of chicken broth and small bottle of soy sauce, "The only thing I noticed different was a large dark blue parked across the street down in that old alleyway. I think one of the neighbors is having their relatives over-"

_"So all was normal?"_

Rogue bit his lip as he placed the two boxes, one can and bottle on the counter. He had half a mind to tell the man the feeling he had after watching the kids get on the bus about the car in question but decided against it as he shook his head. Sting would probably tell him it was nothing anyway and that he was just still a little paranoid since the incident with Natsu two years ago and that case that involved the child killer a few months prior.

He smiled. "As normal as it could be."

 _"That's good,"_ Sting beamed, _"Sooooo- What's for dinner?"_

"Is food all you ever think about?" Rogue asked as he moved toward the fridge, pulling out various vegetables out, along with a couple of eggs, Worcester sauce and a pound a chicken and beef cutlets onto the counter.

_"Yes- No, wait- No- Maybe?"_

Rogue chuckled, "I was thinking of making your favorite-"

_"You mean- You mean the beef stir-fry with the savory sauce and fried rice? With the homemade chicken dumpling soup?"_

"Hmm."

_"Are you serious?! Really?!"_

"Really."

Sting started giggling madly and from the sounds of it, it sounded like he was rolling around in his chair.

_"Yes! Yes! Thank Dragons yes!"_

"Huh... I don't think I've ever heard you this excited before."

_"I'm excited 'cause you're making my favorite!"_

Rogue chuckled at his husband's child-like antics, "If you say so."

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** _

Rogue paused, eyes wide as he looked over his shoulder toward the front door.

 _"Are you expecting someone?"_ Came the quiet whisper.

"No-"

"Hey Rogue, it's Valerian! Are ya' home?"

Rogue let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "It's just our neighbor, Valerian."

_"Valerian? He's home? How was his trip to the North coast of Seven?"_

"I don't know. I'll ask him." Rogue placed a hand over the mouth piece before raising his voice, addressing the man at the door. "COME ON IN VALERIAN! DOOR'S UNLOCKED!"

The door opened and in stepped a tall fellow in his late thirties with tanned skin and a muscular body that was shown nice in a pair of heavy-duty dark jeans and a large dark red and white shirt that was rolled up his forearms as he heaved in a couple large burly bags. He had dark messy hair, almost similar to someone else that Rogue knew with warm dark chocolate eyes.

"Heya Rogue boy." Valerian beamed as he kicked the door closed, "How are things holdin' out?"

"They're fine," Rogue smiled as he pressed a few buttons placing the phone on speaker. "I actually have Sting on the phone-"

_"Hi Valerian!"_

"Hi Sting," Valerian replied as he moved past Rogue, placing the bags onto the counter. "I see your at work. Hey! I brought ya guys some souvenirs."

"How was your freight delivery to Seven?" Rogue asked.

_"Was it as pretty on the coast as they say it is?"_

"Oh yeah. But Dragons above, it was long," Came the sigh, "And rather stressin'. Those roads- I swear, they weren't made for a big rig. Pretty sure I should've snapped sometin' under the undercarriage or in the axle back aways..."

"That bad?"

"That bad." Valerian clapped his hands together. "But enough 'bout that. Let me show ya' the gifts I got ya' all."

_"Whatcha get me?"_

"STING!"

_"I'm really curious."_

Valerian chuckled as he pulled out two rather impressive crystal formations and placed them onto the counter. "I found these on the line of the coast themselves so I got these geodes for you and Natsu- Since the two of you seem ta like collecting geodes-"

 _"Neat."_ Sting beamed. _"I think Natsu will like it. I know I do."_

"I got this for Rogue," Valerian pulled out a rather large book. "Of course, I'm sure that gentleman, Rufus- Was it?- would appreciate it. It's history of the entire continent of Seven and I figured you'd like it."

"I do," Rogue whispered, removing the book from Valerian's hand. "And I'm sure Rufus will too... Thank you..."

"I also got a book of medicine practices for Wendy and Carla, a book on the country's fairy tales for Frosch," Valerian continued as he pulled out each item and placed them on the counter. "I got the military history for Lector and I got fresh fish caught only in Seven since Happy seems ta' like seafood."

 _"Likes it?"_ Sting scoffed, _"Buddy, he asks for it almost every night."_

"Oh~ How lovely," Rogue beamed, "I'm sure they're all gonna love them when they get home."

"Oh? They at school?"

"Indeed," Rogue nodded, "All five. I just saw them off actually."

"Anything new with Natsu?"

 _"No, according to Rogue and Gray,"_ Sting answered with a slight bit of bite at the last name. _"Everything's normal. Natsu's seemed to recover and be doing fine."_

"Oh that's good." Valerian nodded, "After an attack and near death-like experience like that, I was pretty sure the kid was never gonna wanna leave his bedroom. I know I wouldn't wanna."

"He really want to, at first," Rogue sighed as Sting squawked, "But Gray managed to talk to him and reassured him..."

_"Twin Dragons above, I hate him."_

"Who? Gray?" Valerian sniggered, "What's ta hate 'bout the kid? He's a nice lad..."

_"As fucking if..."_

"STING!"

_"What?!"_

"Now I get it," Valerian could no longer hold back his laughter, "It's 'cause he's dating your baby brother... That's mighty cute."

_"Shut up."_

There was a long pause as Valerian and Rogue laughed before falling silent and started to regain their breathing before Sting spoke again.

_"Hey babe, I'm gonna let you go. Lunch's over and I have to look at the new case file that was sent in this morning."_

"Okay love."

_"Did you want me tell of it when I get home or make any notes? Since you couldn't- Ya know- Come in today."_

"It would be nice."

 _"Alright then,"_ Rogue could sense the man smiling and blushing on the other end that had hi smile. _"I love you."_

"I love you too. Please be careful."

_"I will."_

"Promise?"

A pause.

_"I promise."_

And with that the line went dead, symbolizing the end of a call and Rogue carefully placed the plastic piece back into it's holder while a small smile was plastered on his face. He turned to look at Valerian.

"Ya' know something... You two really do make the cutest couple."

"Oh hush." Rogue retorted with a pink face, though the smile on his face remained. "Would you like to stay for dinner tonight? I'm making beef stir-fry with fried rice and chicken dumpling soup. I'm sure the kids, Natsu especially, will be very happy to see you."

Valerian smiled, clapping his hands together. "I would love ta Rogue boy, haven't had a decent meal in almost two weeks."


	3. The Stories

"I promise."

He smiled as he swiped the pad of his thumb across his smartphone as he leaned back, pressing his slim, yet muscular toned form into the soft cushioning of his chair before he leaned forward and and stretched his arms up high and wide. He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair that gave the impression he had just woke up as strands jutted outwards in every direction with the a small tuft of hair that hung over a part of his forehead that sometimes brushed over a diagonal scar he had just above his right eye, a small crystal pendant fluttered gently in the breeze under his left ear. He hummed, paused briefly in the ruffling of his hair and pulled back his hand, slitted blue eyes that could rival the purest of sapphires and blinked before they came face to face with a rather simple yet beautiful silver band with a row of diamonds entwined with the metal on his ring finger. He stared at it, long and hard before his lips split into another large grin and he started giggling like a giddy schoolboy.

_'I've gotta be the luckiest guy alive.'_

He truly had to be if he was married to the sweetest most beautiful man in all of Fiore, in all of the world. Rogue was his life, his world- His everything. He was their life, their world and their everything.

Rogue Cheney was their heart.

He was their very blood.

The day Weissologia, the closest thing he had to a father, had died, killed in some freak hit and run accident after an hour he had been dropped off at school and he was forced to live in an orphanage had to be the worst day of his life and he wasn't the only one. While at the orphanage he met Rogue, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel, whose parents all died on the same day under mysterious circumstances and Lector, Frosch, Happy and Carla later came to orphanage as infants whose parents just abandoned them literally. The nine of them later decided to became a family that depended on one another before they were all adopted by man named Hayden Lane but if one thing stood out it was Rogue.

A boy who would grow up to be all of their lifelines.

Their mother.

And Sting was proud to be called his husband.

He blinked before frowning upon the feeling of a paper ball being bounced off his head. He turned his head, hand clasped to the spot on his head, to the possible direction it would have come from and found himself face to face with smirking face of young woman.

"If you're done fangirling over your own marriage," the woman began, though Sting could hear the laughter in her tone, "You have a meeting you need to be getting to. A meeting about a case that you should be discussing, oh great boss."

"I'm getting there Minerva," Sting pouted, puffing his cheeks out and folding his arms across his chest, "I was just- uh- Just distracted! Yeah... That's all."

The woman, Minerva smirked, as she tapped a large case file against her cheek and leaned her slim and curvaceous figure against the door frame to study the blonde before her. She was of average height for a woman her age and was easily distinguished by her rather 'Eastern' look; with her long, straight and glossy dark hair that reached down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders while another part of her hair was also tied into a pair of bun-shaped Dango-like loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up was rather thick, with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows.

"Sure, sure..." Minerva replied, waving a hand dismissively as she made to move out of the door way, "Even though you married the Rogue kid about a year ago, you still fanboy over the poor guy- How does he deal with you?"

"Shut up."

Minerva just laughed as she exited the cafeteria with the case file in hand while Sting stood up and made to follow behind the dark haired woman to one of the many conference rooms. Both of them halted and Minerva handed him the file which Sting took.

"This the file the Council sent us?" Sting asked as he began to open it up. "Everyone here?"

"Yep with the exception of Rogue." Minerva nodded. "All the information we'll need will be in there. Will you be taking notes for your baby boo?"

"Yes and shut up."

Minerva snickered as she opened the door to the conference room, allowing both herself and Sting in before shutting the door behind her. There, waiting for the two of them while sitting at the table was three others, who fell silent the minute Sting walked in. The sudden change in atmosphere seemed to affect the blonde as well, who was quick to boot up his computer and his projector.

"Alright guys here is the case file and here is your info."

Sting pulled out a small stack of papers, hand each one to the four people surrounding the table, leaving only to stacks for himself and the absent Rogue. His computer hummed as he began typing up and brought up an image of various children as young as 8 to as old as 17.

"Does anyone know who any of these kids are?"

"No."

"Not that my memory can serve..."

"Nm mm."

"These were all children who disappeared around the Magnolia, Crocus and Hargeon, places known to be bustling with life without a trace." Minerva explained as Sting tapped the keyboard, bringing more images forward. "They all went missing in a span of 25 years. Some as far back as the early X760's and maybe even earlier. Some went under radar up until recently because they were either considered 'minorities' or the part of the 'homeless projects'. So there may still be many more still uncounted for. Still, they are what the world has deemed as the 'lost souls'."

Sting changed the scene on his computer, therefore altering the projection screen to show them instead of sunny, smiley little faces but four older faces that looked like they belonged to someone else, faces that looked ragged, dirty and broken that seemed to taken from a morgue. Several other photos followed behind the four none of which were any better as they darker then the last. They were rather graphic, with the bodies lying naked across various wooden trails covered with dark bruises, heavy gashes, pale skin that was stretched revealing a lot of permanent scarring on the back, legs, arms and neck and the way they had clung they had to be nothing more then skin and bone. It was death and gore at it finest.

"Four of these 'lost souls' had been found and recovered," Sting sighed, "But in ways not many would wish to find them in and would like to explain to the waiting and hopeful families."

"What happened to them?" A slender, rather well-endowed young woman with short, light-colored hair and fringes framing her face and a black rose ornament on the left side of her head as her warm chocolate brown eyes tried to blink back tears. Her tiny and delicate hands went up to her mouth as if to supress the urge to sob.

It was a sight that broke everyone at the table's hearts.

"They were murdered Yukino," Minerva answered finally as the woman, Yukino Agria, sniffled. "At least, according to Hayden's notes, they were."

"It says here, that even Hayden was surprised they lived as long as they did due to the conditions their bodies were put through when he cut them open," replied a pale-skinned, very massive and heavily muscular man, who possessed an extremely well built torso, and matching arms that were adorned by large dark tattoos, with each arm bearing a circle flanked by a pair of slender objects, reminiscent of both wings and elongated leaves while the lower half said otherwise as he flipped through the notes. His name- Orga Nanagear. "It says here they were starved, beaten, possibly tethered up like wild animals..."

He pushed a strand long, spiky, shoulder-length light green hair out his face while leaving two long spikes fall on either side of his face, framing it, he keeps his hair held in place via a plain black headband over his forehead; his eyes darkened due to the headband and as he stared harder at the notes. His face was rather elongated, almost rectangular face, with his linear eyebrows being placed diagonally at his eyes' outer sides, pointing upwards; as if he had a permanent grimace. His face was also adorned by dark stripes reminiscent of warpaint, which were in the form of four vertical black stripes covering his chin, placed one near the other, resembling an unconventional beard.

"The rest is just terrible." Orga threw the stack away from him. "I don't even know where to start- These poor kids-"

"Indeed," Another man, Rufus Lore, nodded as he placed the papers down and adjusted his glasses. "Such a terrible fate to fall on the those deemed of unworthy of such of death. It is nothing more then a terrible memory." *

Rufus was a rather slim young man with a figure to rival Rogue's own with very long, straight blond hair, reaching down below his back, which is gathered into a high ponytail with a large hair clamp keeping it all together to the back of his head today while two bangs framed his face, which reach down to his shoulders. His eyes were the deepest shade of dark green anyone had seen that slanted slightly, delicate facial features and a mildly prominent nose enough so to deem him 'feminine'. Most of the time which, like Rogue, he found rather irritating and 'rude' to be deemed as such.

"It is and there's not much we can do," Sting sighed, before he gave them a reassuring smile, "But if there's one thing we can do, we can at least capture the person responsible and hold the accountable for their actions and end their reign of terror while easing the grieving families' pain."

They all nodded before Sting pointed back to pictures.

"This is all we got," Sting began as he pulled the case back up to his eye level and flipped through the papers, "These four had nothing in common with one another other, didn't even know each other and grew up in different towns when they disappeared around the same time in Spring of x772, but what they do have in common is they all disappeared during 'high traffic' times. All four were found dead, shot dead with a singular bullet, each different from the next in the back of the head, executioner style and dumped into shallow graves in wooded glens not far from the Akane Beaches."

"All victims were stripped naked, bound hand and foot before forced to the knees to face their open graves," Minerva continued, as she flipped through each slide on the computer, "Hayden tells us in his notes that there are no shown defensive wounds and the wounds on the bodies were either inflicted prior to their death or they had been there long before since some of them appear to be rather old. There are signs they have been restrained, beaten, starved, one of them was whipped and two of them shown signs of not only suffering physical abuse but sexual abuse as well. From the looks of it, Hayden took quite a shot in the dark for this one and had to guess probably since they first disappeared."

"That's awful," Yukino breathed, "Who would do such a thing?- And to children?"

"That'll be our job to figure out," Sting supplied, "We will be partnering up with both Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale on this case."

"Are we also partnering up with Fairy Tail?" Rufus asked, hand raised.

"No," Minevra supplied with a shake of the head and a sigh, "They are too tangled up with a case to spare anyone which is a shame because we could really use someone like Erza or that Freed boy on our team for the extra muscle and brains, lucky for us Lamia Scale will be able to cover that. No offense to Blue Pegasus but we need people that are focused on the case in front of them. Not entertaining some pretty little thing that walks across their pathway with most lovely 'parfume'."

They all shivered.

"Shame really," Rufus sighed, folding his arms across his chest, "I really like that Freed fellow."

Orga pouted, fiddling with his fingers and eyes adverted from the blonde's direction, "You like Freed huh?"

Rufus blinked, turning to face Orga. "Well- Yes. He's a nice lad."

Orga flushed a soft pink. "More then me?"

"Wha-" Rufus stared at the large man with utter bewilderment before comprehension dawned upon the blonde as he stared wide eyed at the man next to him, "Orga- If my memory serves right, do- Did you- Do you like- Love me?"

Orga blushed, hanging his head. "Maybe..."

"Oh Orga-" Rufus breathed with a pink blush while everyone else around the table awed. "I love you too."

"Really?" Orga asked, eyes hopeful as Rufus covered one of his large hands with his smaller daintier one. "More then Freed?"

"Even more," Rufus hummed with a soft smile as he leaned his head against Orga's broad shoulder, "It's just really nice sometimes to have a fellow intellect to talk to is all. Freed just makes me feel less as a 'nerd' and feel more normal. He makes me realize there's still more I can learn. Unlike a certain memory that serves."

Sting was whistling while his focus turned to the ceiling.

"So- Does that mean- Will you go out with me?" Orga asked, while the rest of the room held their breath.

"I would love to," Rufus smiled. "This Friday sound good?"

"Sounds great," Orga beamed, hand clasping over Rufus's own. "7 o' clock?"

"Sounds lovely."

"Well, now that our little love story played itself out," Minerva smirked, earning her blushes from both men and chuckles from the rest, "Shall we continue our case?"

"OH! Y-Yes..."

"Defiantly!"

"Good," she smiled, holding a hand out toward Sting, "Anything else?"

"Oh yeah- Time for the 'fun' part of the assignment," Sting pulled the case file back up, "The leads-"

He looked up.

"There are none."

"What?!"

"Beg pardon?"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," Sting repeated. "No one heard nor saw anything or even remembered if they saw them with somebody the day they vanished. Basically, these 'lost souls' just disappeared into thin air without so much as a trace. Like they never existed."

"So-" Yukino whispered, "So what do we do then?"

"The best we can do is start out from the last known places they were last seen," Sting replied, handing them out another copy, "The last known record sighting- At least by the looks of the grainy photos the 'dinosaur' technology took at that time- Was when they were standing outside a well-known branch of candy shops with either their parents, friends, a trusted guardian or older sibling who claimed they just looked away for just a minute and when they turned back- They were gone."

"Tomorrow, we will be heading to Lamia Scale to meet up with them and Blue Pegasus and start the search at the candy shop," Minerva declared, "We will meet up here at 6 in the morning and leave for Lamia Scale at 6:30. Sting!"

"Yeah?"

"Is Rogue coming?"

"He could but knowing him he's not gonna want to leave the house until he's sure Natsu and the kids have a decent babysitter. I sure hell know I won't until we do," Sting replied, "So it's all gonna depend on Lily, Valerian and Gajeel tomorrow. I don't know. Why?"

"Because we're going to need everyone," Minerva replied, "While I understand Natsu's a little sensitive-"

"How is Natsu?" Yukino asked, "Last I heard, he wasn't adjusting really well after that 'incident'-"

"He's doing fine," Sting smiled reassuringly, "Though he doesn't like being in the dark anymore nor dimly lit places. They scare him. Heck, once upon a time, he didn't even want to leave his room after that whole thing, he'd kick and scream at you if you tried to make him. But Rogue's been there for him, helping him heal and move on..."

"And wasn't Gray there? Helping too?" Rufus asked. "It was rather romantic- Going after him- Saving him- Being there for his recovery..."

Sting bristled, his smile becoming forceful, "Huh, yeah... He is, isn't he?"

"Hmm- I sense some rather bad blood," Minerva smirked as she quirked a painted eyebrow, "Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened," Sting growled through gritted teeth, "Nothing happened at all."

"Doesn't sound like it," Orga chuckled.

"Shut up." Sting replied shutting his computer down, "If we're done here, then let's all pack up, head home, start packing, get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow's trip to Hargeon, alright?"**

"Alright." Came the union.

"Right. See you all tomorrow," Sting grunted as he placed his computer and the copies of the case files into his bag. "I'll try and get Rogue in tomorrow, I can't make any promises."

"Very well," Minerva nodded, "Just be here on time or so help the Twins above, I'll skin you got that?"

She rounded on each of them.

"Right."

"Yes ma'am."

"Milady."

"Have a nice night."

"See you tomorrow." Sting nodded as he stood up and left the room, letting out a heavy sigh as he did so.

How dare they-

He didn't need to be remind of that prick, he really didn't. He sighed again as he pressed forward to the entrance of the building, toward his car. What he really needed right now was his husband. He just wanted his Rogue and the favorite dinner dish his little husband had made for him. Just him. He just wanted to go home, sit down, eat dinner and talk with his makeshift family, tell Rogue about the case and what to do before packing up for the case and then proceed straight to bed just so he could cuddle and snuggle with his babe.

He sighed, pulling out his keys.

He just really wanted to put today behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = I have this little head cannon that in AU worlds, instead of that mask he wears in the anime/manga, he wears glasses, not like the nerdy ones just more like the reading ones cause that actually look hot on him as well as the hairstyle because again, Rufus strikes me as a guy that it doesn't matter to him how he does his hair as long as it's out of the way.
> 
> ** = According to the map (if I read it right) it looks to me that the Lamia Scale guild hall might be stationed in that town.
> 
> And yes I just did pair Orga with Rufus! :3
> 
> They're just cute!


	4. The Case

Sting was smiling as he pulled into the driveway, so happy to be finally home, away from work and away from the talk of that- that prick and to be surrounded by just his family. His family. He shut the engine off and the minute he did so the front door flew open and out came flying four of the kids while the fifth lagged behind.

One of them had bright blue hair and matching eyes, while another was a little taller then he was, with messy red hair that was parted to the right side with matching eyes that were hooded and gave him a permanent look of superiority. Another one was smaller and younger then the two boys, with light green hair and large matching green eyes with a bright smile and sunny disposition he was far more approachable- If the bright pink and black spotted frog hoodie he always wore didn't attract them to him already while a small petite girl with fair skin with long, dark blue hair that reached down to her shoulder blades but with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes all dog piled on the blonde.

Right into his open arms, forcing the blonde to crumble under the combined weight onto the ground with laugh while the fifth one, a young girl, stood at the front door with sparkling white hair with pink highlights that she kept in a low but rather elegant ponytail that was draped over her shoulder and light brown eyes as she watched them unamused.

"STING!"

"STING-KUN!"

"Welcome home Sting!"

"Did you miss us?"

"I bet he missed me more!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Frosch, Lector, Happy, Wendy! I missed you too," Sting replied nuzzling each of their heads as he hugged them tighter and tighter, "I missed all of you- Equally."

"He still missed me more," The redhead, Lector, whispered.

"He did not!" Cried the small one, the blunette, Happy. "He said he missed us all equally!"

"Fro thinks so too!" beamed a the smallest boy with bright green hair and bright pink and black spotted frog hoodie, Frosch.

"Do you miss Carla too?" The other blunette, a young girl named Wendy asked. "And Natsu?"

Sting smiled, holding them even closer. "Even Carla and Natsu too."

The kids all beamed in his arms and the white haired girl, Carla, just nodded before a familiar voice rang out from the doorway, a voice Sting had been craving since he first called, earning not only the attention of all children but Sting's as well.

"KIDS! DINNER!"

"Yay! Dinner!"

"Food!"

"Race ya' to the table."

"Bring it!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

The kids removed themselves from Sting's arms, allowing the blonde to get up while they raced to the front door, past Rogue who stepped out from the house, drying his hands on a dishtowel as he watched them all rush back into the house. Sting smiled as he made his way to the front door, his pace quickening and his smile growing wider and wider with every step he took until he stood in front of the dark haired male and that one visible red eye came to rest upon him and a small smile tugged at those soft lips before Sting yanked the smaller male into his arms, holding him and resting his head on top of the other's.

"Don't tell the kids this," he whispered into those soft dark locks, "But I missed you the most."

Rogue sighed, wrapping his own arms around the blonde, leaning into the embrace and nuzzling his face into the crook of Sting's neck, "I missed you too."

They remained like that for a while longer before Rogue patted Sting's side gently, in hopes of him letting him go, which the blonde complied with his silent wishes. He leaned back slightly in order to get a better look at his husband before he leaned in a placed a tender kiss to those tempting pink lips before pulling back and grinning like mad while Rogue froze, eyes wide before his face became a dark pink.

"Valerian's staying over for dinner tonight," Rogue muttered after a long length of silence, a free hand coming up and over to cover his mouth.

"Really?" Sting beamed, "That's awesome! When's the last we had him over?"

"A while. Oh! And Gray's here too..."

"And when did we last- Wait..." Sting could feel an uncomfortable sensation filling the very pit of his stomach and crawling up his chest- Like a beast was trying to take possession of his body. His eyes narrowed. "Wait wait wait... Gray? Like Gray Fullbuster Gray?"

"Yes. That 'Gray Fullbuster' Gray," Rogue muttered with an eye roll, face still red. "He was dropping Natsu off when I offered him something to eat-"

"Why would you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Invite him?! That- that-" Sting seemed to be struggling to control his rage while speaking at the same time, "That animal?! And into _MY_ house?!"

"First of all, Gray's a human being- Not an animal," Rogue answered, folding his arms across his chest, "And second of all, I helped pay for this house, so technically I own half of it. It's _OUR_ house, Sting."

"That's not the point Rogue!"

"Oh~ Yes it is," Rogue replied, eyebrow raised. "What is your problem with that boy? Gray's a sweet boy-"

"Hah! Lies he told you so none of you wouldn't be the wiser to his deception!"

"You should be happy for Natsu. He finally has someone," Rogue said, "Okay- Sure. they had their fights. Both physical and verbal, before and after but Gray was always there for him. He was there for him after that terrible night-"

"So were you!"

"Yes but I honestly didn't know the exact extent of Natsu's injuries, which really didn't make me the world's greatest sympathizer til Freed and Rufus came over and it explained it all to me-"

"He was also the one responsible for Natsu being captured and almost killed in the first place-"

"It was an accident and you know it! They got into a bit of a row, they were both angry-"

"Bet you he was hoping to get something more out of Natsu that night-"

"Sting! Why would-"

"He wanted to take advantage of my poor defenseless, naive baby brother-"

"Sting-"

"But Natsu denied him and that didn't sit right, so they fought-"

"What-"

"Didn't think I would notice huh? I'm on to you, you only want his body-"

"Sting-"

"That dirty bastard- He figured since Natsu and he would be by themselves in Hargeon-"

"You know what? If you want to eat out- That's fine!" Rogue snapped, his temper finally getting the better of him and halting Sting in his rambling, "But I'm not going to sit out here all night, listening to you, when I have seven hungry mouths to feed!"

He jabbed a finger at the driveway rather harshly while trying to hide his face.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go! What do I care?" Rogue couldn't stop the tears. It was a sight that broke Sting's heart. "I wanted to do something nice for you since I'm dealing with the possibility that you'll be leaving for a while and I'm not going to be much help on your newest case and if this is what I am getting-"

He turned his back to the blonde and started making his way back into the house.

"I'll see yo-"

He halted when he felt a familiar pair of arms circle around his waist before pulling him back into a familiar chest and a mop of blonde hair entered his line of sight, resting itself upon his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rogue," Came that hushed whisper, "I really do want to eat what you made me. I really really do. I... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... I really didn't... I love you Rogue, I really and truly do..."

Rogue sighed. "And I love you. I'm sorry-"

"No," Sting replied, cutting off the dark haired male, "I should be the one sorry. I hurt you and all because I'm- I'm-"

"A moron," Rogue muttered, twisting around in Sting's arms face him, "Who can't handle the stress of his new position and the fact his baby brother is growing up and is completely insecure and not ready to grow up himself?"

"Sure-" Sting mumbled, face red, "Let's go with that..."

"But you're _MY_ insecure moron," Rogue smiled, planting a kiss on Sting's lips, surprising him. "And I wouldn't have you any other way..."

"Does that mean- You forgive me?"

"For the time being," Rogue smiled, "Now come and get a plate or your dinner will get cold."

"Did you want hear the case and the notes?"

"After dinner."

* * *

Dinner went pretty smoothly, though Rogue supposed that was a bit of exaggeration given the death glares that were aimed at Gray, when the boy had his back turned or wasn't paying any attention. Rogue found it awfully cute on how Gray and Natsu would just feed each other food from their plates and Natsu would snuggle right up to the dark haired male while they gauged in either a conservation with Valerian, the family or with each other. Valerian seemed to find them just as adorable as Rogue did, though the kids (honestly he expected them to since they were still too young to understand) and Sting (who hid it pretty well Rogue admitted) didn't share the same views.

"You two are mighty cute- Ya' know that?" Valerian couldn't help but laugh at the reddening faces of the couple in front of him, "Anymore cuter we might all get cavities."

"We're not cute!" Natsu defended hotly. "We're a serious couple!"

"And I'm a monkey's uncle," Valerian laughed, "Face it kiddo. You're cutie pie."

"Am not!"

"Are too~"

"Are not!"

"You really are, babe."

"GRAY!"

The whole table, save for Sting, burst into laughter at Natsu's pink face.

Once dinner had been finished and dessert had been passed, Valerian and Gray made their exit as Valerian had another delivery tomorrow and had be up and get the truck ready by 9 in the morning and Gray was needed back at Fairy Tail and would be back to pick up Natsu early in the morning around 5 in the morning, much to Sting's chagrin. Rogue and Sting finished clearing the table, putting dinner away and washing the dishes, they helped the children wash up and get ready for bed, Wendy and Carla were already in bed, looking hopeful while waiting for their bedtime story while Frosch struggled to put on his pajamas. Lector and Happy, on the other hand, didn't seem to want to cooperate.

"It's too early to go to bed!"

"Lector. It's 8:30 and your bedtime is at 9." Rogue chuckled, as he moved to help pull the pajama top over Frosch's head. "That hasn't changed-"

"It's still too early!"

"Can't we stay up?" Happy asked as Sting buttoned up his night shirt, "Please? Natsu gets to stay up till 11."

"No." Rogue stated firmly. "Little boys need their sleep if they want to grow big and strong. Natsu gets to stay up later because he's a big boy but it seems tonight, he's going to bed the same time."

"But we don't have school tomorrow!" Lector whined. "Tomorrow's Saturday!"

"Sting? Can't we stay up tonight? Please?"

"What did Rogue say?"

"No-"

"Then no," Sting chuckled, patting Happy's back, "If Rogue says 'no', no means no. When you get a little older, we'll see."

"Awwwww~"

"No more stalling," Rogue firmly declared, "Bedtime. Now."

Frosch was quick to bed and managed to tuck himself under the covers while Carla and Wendy gathered around and held out a large book with fairies gracing the cover toward Rogue.

"I wanna hear this one Rogue!"

"Read it Rogue, read it!"

Sting smiled before getting up and placing a gentle kiss to the dark haired male's temple. "I'll leave you to it. Meet you back in the bedroom."

Rogue smiled before he turned his attention to Frosch. Sting quickly and quietly slipped out of the children's nursery and making his way to his and Rogue's shared room. He pulled out his travel bag, throwing it on the foot of the bed and began to fill it up with clothes and toiletries needed for a least a week tops before he turned to look at his backpack that held the case file. He still had yet to discuss it with Rogue and he wasn't even sure how he was even going to start out the discussion on the subject. He hummed, reaching over and lifting the backpack onto the bed as well.

They'll get there when they get there.

He blinked and turned around when he heard the soft click of their bedroom door closing, finding Rogue leaning against their closed door with a sigh.

"They finally fell asleep," He breathed with a small smile as he sauntered up to Sting, wrapping his arms Sting's waist, resting his head against the back of the blonde's neck, "We read Cinderella tonight."

"Cute," Sting cooed before craning his head slightly to place a kiss on top of those dark locks, "What did they think?"

"Oh- You know Lector," Rogue hummed, lifting his head to meet his husband's lips, "He keeps saying they're 'too old' for bedtime stories and then what happens?"

"He starts crying when you agree and won't read it," Sting chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on those soft lips, "Then he gets Frosch and Wendy crying until it's read. That silly boy."

"Indeed," Rogue sighed sharing another kiss before ruby eyes landed on Sting's rather beaten backpack, "Is that the case given to us by the Council?"

"Yeah," Sting breathed, placing a kiss on Rogue's forehead, "Did you want to take a look at it?"

"Sure."

Sting shifted his bag aside to allow both himself and Rogue to sit on the foot of the bed. He put the backpack onto his lap, pulling out the large file and handed it to Rogue who removed it from Sting's grasp with the utmost care and flipped it open.

"Is this everything?"

"Everything as far back as X767." Sting answered, snaking his arms around Rogue's waist before pulling the smaller male into his lap, earning him a startled squeak.

"X767?" Rogue looked up, eyes rather large, "Why would they want us to work on a case that happened 20 years ago?"

"Because it was a cold case that shelved after numerous dead ends. It was recently re-opened," Sting replied, resting his head on Rogue's own. "Four of them turned up after missing for a decade or so- Dead."

"Dead?" Rogue breathed looking back at the case file.

"Yep. And they were worse for wear," Sting reached a hand up and pushed a couple of papers aside, "They were found bound and naked in a shallow grave, shot in the back of the head. Hayden wrote here that all four bodies shown signs of physical abuse, he found a couple of fresh, a few half-healed bone fractures on them. There were a couple of bones that indicated that they had been broken once but weren't set properly, therefore, they didn't heal properly. He also found heavy bruising and old scarring around the neck, wrists and ankles that indicates that they were restrained. One's back was completely ripped apart by a whip of some sorts. Two of them showed not only physical abuse but sexual abuse as well."

"They were no older then Natsu, Frosch, Happy, Lector, Happy, Wendy and Carla when they disappeared," Rogue whispered, eyes wide as he continued to stared at the file. Hands trembling. "He was just 15. S-She had just turned 12- And these two were 10..."

Rogue could feel his entire form shaking against Sting's chest as the blonde held him close, hot tears stinging his eyes still staring at the case file in his hands.

"And they've been missing- For 10 years..." His breathing became erratic, "It could've any of them-"

"Who babe?"

"The kids," he breathed, shooting straight up of Sting's arms looking rather alarmed, "The kids!"

He suddenly shot out of Sting's arms, dropping the case onto the floor allowing the papers to spread and scatter across the carpeted surface like liquid before he ran to the door and threw it open. Sting watched with utter confusion before he too got up and went after his frantic husband down the hall toward Lector and Frosch's shared room. Rogue opened the door with a small creak before he let out a soft sigh of relief to find Lector and Frosch in their bed nestled deep in their nest of blankets, sleeping soundly.

"Rogue-"

Rogue ignored him as he carefully closed the door and moved around the worried blonde going across the way to another room, opening the door with the same care before peeking in to find Wendy and Carla, sound asleep in their bed. Rogue let out another sigh before he closed the door and proceeded to the last bedroom, one closest to his and Sting's shared master room, opening it just a peek to find the room in a soft orange glow from the night light at the far end of the room with Natsu and Happy both asleep in their separate beds. Rogue let out another sigh of relief, one that released all the tension that been growing rapidly for a good five minutes as he leaned against Natsu and Happy's closed door.

They were safe.

They were all safe.

"Rogue- Babe, what's wrong?" Sting breathed, voice startling Rogue from his thoughts, "Is everything alright? Did something happen? Are the kids okay?"

Rogue bit his lip.

Should he tell him?

"I- I thought-" He took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves, "I was looking at those photos... I saw the them- The kids- I- I just- And after what almost happened to Natsu- I- I couldn't-"

Rogue seemed to be losing his composure once more as tears welled up and fell down his cheeks, his breaths came out in short gasps as he tried to steady his breathing upon the grisly images of the kids, his kids, as those poor souls flashed past his mind's eye, covered in large torrents of blood and ugly bruises with empty, soulless eyes. The thought just terrified him. He gasped as he was pulled into a tight yet comforting embrace that had Rogue relax and melt with a sigh against the radiating warmth that was his husband's chest. He felt safe.

He felt secure.

"It's okay baby, it's okay," Sting whispered, gently rocking the smaller male in his arms, "It's okay."

"I know I know but-" Rogue looked up at Sting with fear in his tear stained face briefly before looking away as more tears began to develop, "I'm scared Sting. I'm really scared."

"What's there to be scared about?" Sting asked, lifting Rogue's head to face him once more. "Talk to me babe. Please."

"I fear- I fear that exact fate awaits- awaits them. Any of them," Rogue finally replied.

"It's okay, Rogue, it's okay to be scared," Sting smiled, "This is why we joined Sabertooth. To not only stop the evils of the world- But to protect our little family. Our precious precious little family."

He pulled Rogue closer to him.

"I won't let any harm befall them... Or you. I promise."

He swiftly captured those soft lips into a passionate kiss, making the smaller male mewl and melt against the blonde as Sting pressed him further into the door, hands on his hips, holding him close. Sting grinned against the kiss as he snagged the ravenette's bottom lip and started playing with it, nipping and sucking on it just as Rogue moaned and complied with his silent demands, opening his mouth, allowing Sting to release Rogue's lip and pressed their mouths together, allowing him better access. Both men moaned as Sting's tongue collided with Rogue's own, saliva mixing as Sting licked, sucked and practically played with Rogue's tongue as he explored the familiar sweet cavern.

After awhile, Sting finally pulled away, allowing the now red faced ravenette to breath. Rogue blinked a fair few times as he breathed heavily. He looked to his husband, who simply beamed at him before resting his forehead against his own.

"Shall we head to bed?" Sting asked, voice low. "We need to finish packing and review the notes before tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah," Rogue muttered, eyes closed as he pressed himself deep into Sting's arms, "Yeah... Let's."

Another kiss. "I love you Rogue."

Rogue smiled. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter somewhat well-done.


	5. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to come out before what used to be Chapter 5 but I didn't notice until I put out what will once be chapter 7.
> 
> ):

"I love you Rogue."

Rogue smiled as he pushed their bedroom door closed, "I love you too."

Rogue barely took two feet into their bedroom when the door closed with a click when Rogue quickly found himself pushed against the now closed bedroom door, startled at first but as a hot mouth covering his own into a heated, passion filled kiss Rogue began to relax, kissing back as his eyes fluttered shut and a moan to escape his lips.

"Nng~ Sting~" Rogue breathed, "Sting- you act like this will be the last time you'll see- Oh!- Me."

"It could," Sting muttered, "What if you can't join us on the case? What if Gajeel bails?"

"He better not," Rogue growled, "If he knows what's good for him..."

Rogue gasped at the feeling of Sting's desperate hands beginning to claw at both shirts, succeeding getting his own off but struggling with the buttons of Rogue's own.

"Oh!"

Rogue let out a breathy, startled noise when Sting pulled him in close by his hips until they were pressed flush against one another before Sting lifted him up, with help from the door, allowing the dark haired male to wrap his legs around the blonde's waist and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck while still being pushed deeper and deeper into the door as physically as possible. He mewled at the feeling of a tongue poking and prodding at his lips before he finally granted access and whimpered and moaned as it explored his mouth and ran across his teeth before snagging the tip of his tongue and pulled it into Sting's mouth, allowing the blonde to suck and play with it.

"Nnghaa~"

Breaking the kiss momentarily, a thin trail of saliva connecting both mouths together as the blonde looked at the ravenette while resting his forehead against his, a smug but playful smirk pulling at his lips.

"Heh- Told ya' that 'messy' look is really is really on you, babe."

Rogue blinked, face still flushed, allowing the words to sink in before he rolled his eyes with a chuckle of his own.

"Shut up," Rogue ground out, pulling Sting back in for more, "Shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish."

Sting grinned lasciviously and snagged Rogue's lips up into another searing kiss and immediately started to grind roughly up against the other male, who let out a low but muffled moan when he felt how hard his husband was. Rogue let his hands slide down from Sting's throat, down his back to rest on that pert ass before groping it firmly, earning him a groan in return.

"Cheater..." Sting breathed.

"You started it."

They both share a funny little giggle before Sting adjusted Rogue in his arms and carried him away from the door, toward their bed, not once breaking contact. Rogue playfully nipped at Sting's lips, while growling, Sting quickly shoved off his travel cases and the case files, that he would have to clean up later before tomorrow and basically dropped the dark haired male onto the bed and Rogue flopped back before dragging Sting down with him until the blonde was straddling him, looming over him. The last button popped, allowing Rogue's shirt to fall open.

"You missed me huh?" Rogue muttered, a smile tugging at his lips, pulling Sting closer to him as Sting nipped playfully at Rogue's ear, "Was work that- Aah- Bad?"

"Yes..." Sting breathed into the shell before returning to reclaim Rogue's mouth into another kiss, "Yes..."

They continued to share kisses while Sting ground down hard into Rogue for a while, listening and drinking in the little sounds that his little husband made, every little whimper, breathy gasp that escaped those tempting lips as Sting began to kiss along the raventte's jaw and down his throat, occasionally sucking on that delightful neck, earning him a moan as Rogue tilted his head a little allowing Sting more access every time he gave the little nibble. Sting grinned into the flesh as he worked on pushing Rogue's jeans and underwear down his legs finally succeeding in removing the offensive things.

"Sting~"

"Oh Twins above..."

For that single moment, Sting simply admired his husband's body, feeling himself twitch at the sight and thought that this- All of it, was his. An action that wasn't missed once by the dark haired male, who flushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"Sting... Stop that." Rogue muttered as he curved his legs in, like he was closing himself off from the blonde.

"Why?" Sting asked, a tender smile on his face. "You're beautiful."

Rogue blushed. "I'm sure, but really stop that."

Sting laughed before he fell silent when Rogue with amazing grace and agility, flipped them around; Sting flat on his back and Rogue, wearing just his buttoned shirt that hung loose around his shoulders sat on top, straddling Sting's hips. Grinning rather deviously that left Sting rather suspicious.

"Rogue- Baby, what are you-?"

"Hush..." Rogue breathed, fingers dancing along the hem of Sting's jeans as he moved himself accordingly, "It's my turn."

Rogue leaned back up and bit into Sting's lower lip with a smirk before trailing feathery kisses down his neck and chest while fighting with Sting's pants before finally succeeding and pulling them down his legs and tossing them aside. When Sting's length was exposed to Rogue's gaze, hard and throbbing as the cool air caressed it, Rogue let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in. Sting's cock stood up for Rogue and Rogue alone, pulsing, red and angry, just begging to be tasted.

"Rogue-"

Rogue could feel his own cock pulsed with desire as he looked Sting over, hard, hot, dripping and at the ravenette's complete mercy. Rogue leaned down and licked a pearlescent drop of seed off the tip, pink tongue laving over the head playfully before the tip of his tongue dipped into the slit earning him a shaky gasp before he took Sting deep into his throat, groaning around it as his hands came down, one to wrap around the base of the shaft while the other palmed the blonde's sack harshly, no trace of hesitation.

"Mmmm-"

"Oh GOD- ROGUE!"

Rogue grinned as he bobbed up and down on Sting's cock, forcing Sting's back into an almost painful, yet at the same time, pleasurable as his legs spread wider with each descent Rogue performed on his dick. His head whipping back and forth as he choked on a moan, struggling to hold himself and his sanity together. Nothing could ever top Rogue, his perfect and beautiful husband. Sting knew he wouldn't last long under that talented mouth, hands shot forward and fisted themselves into those soft raven locks he loved under their own volition, holding the ravenette in place as Sting thrusted into that wet heat he loved so much.

"Rogue! I'm- I'm gonna-"

Rogue hummed once again, sucking down Sting's cock to where he was almost deep throating the blonde just as the man's body shuddered and he gasped as ropes upon ropes of seed shot into and down Rogue's throat as the ravenette swallowing it down greedily, not allowing a single drop go to waste. Rogue lifted himself up as Sting breathed heavily, coming down from his high, hazy blue eyes locking onto devious red ones. Rogue allowed his fingers to dance teasingly across that sweaty skin.

"You- You dirty little minx-"

"You love me," Rogue hummed teasingly, "Don't you?"

"That I do-"

Rogue let out a startled cry in he was sudden lifted up and thrown against the bed his mouth snatched up and kissed fiercely by those delicious lips as he loomed over Rogue and ground himself down hard onto the dark haired male.

"Lube-" Sting breathed through the kiss, "Where's the lube?"

"The drawer," Rogue breathed back, "In the drawer. Hurry-"

Rogue whined as Sting released him, reaching around the ravenette and pulled open the drawer and pulled out what he sought. Popping the cap open and poured a generous amount of gel over his fingers returning his attention to his desperate husband, spreading his legs wide, running his slick fingers over Rogue's quivering hole before sliding one in.

"Oh~!"

Rogue bit his lip at the slight feeling of discomfort, as the finger searched and twisted inside him before a second finger was added causing Rogue to arch his back clean off the bed as they scissor it to him as Sting leaning up and swallowed up Rogue's sounds and protests with a kiss.

"Mmhna~"

Sting could taste himself on Rogue's tongue and moaned into his mouth not releasing the kiss as he suddenly removed his fingers, his cock at Rogue's entrance.

"Sting-? What are you-?"

"I'm sorry Rogue," Sting whispered, "I'm so sorry but I can't wait. I need you now."

Sting quickly eased himself inside, stretching Rogue wide with his length, the ravenette moaned and shifted, trying to adjust to his husband's prodigious shaft; Something that always amazed the dark haired male. When he knew that Sting was fully seated within him, they both stilled.

"Dragons above, you're beautiful," Sting breathed, burying his face into that sweaty neck. He followed his fingers with his mouth, placing soft kisses across Rogue's face, "I love you, Rogue."

"I love you too, Sting."

Sting removed his face from Rogue's throat as he began to move inside of him. He kissed his way down Rogue's neck, down his chest and latched onto the Rogue's nipple. Rogue's hands were everywhere, in Sting's hair, down his back, his neck. He did not know what to do with them, wanted to touch and grab all of Sting at once.

"Oh God! Sting!"

Sting's slow movements suddenly became faster and faster, and soon he was pounding into his husband. He could feel Rogue's cock hard between them and took it in his fist as his mouth and teeth found themselves buried into Rogue's neck once again while he savaged him with his thrusts. His hand flew up and down Rogue's length, stroking him tenderly, quite the opposite as he fucked his husband viciously.

Almost like an animal.

"Nnnng- Oh God- S-Sting... STING!"

"Hush Rogue," Sting grinned, "Hush or you'll wake the kids."

"N- Nya- Ahh!"

Sting smirked as his hips slammed him the raven haired male below into their bed. It was almost like time itself stood still. Rogue didn't even notice as he shuddered underneath Sting.

"Sting! I- I'm gonna come!"

Sting smirked, "M-me too baby- Me too."

Sting's tempo increased rapidly, harder and quicker as Rogue moaned and squirmed underneath him, muscles starting to tense around his cock. Sting could feel pressure he had never felt before, building up at the base of his spine and climbing up the lengh of it. Energy swirling deep inside him, stomach tight and jerking.

"Fuck- Oh fuck-" Sting felt a little overwhelmed, eyes rolling in the back of his head. He was close. So close as he slammed into his husband.

Harder.

Faster.

"Fuck! Rogue!"

"Ahh- Sting!"

Rogue's vision danced with stars as the both of them came, Sting shooting his load into Rogue and Rogue's cum land on his and Sting's chest. He filled him up as they came together, thrusting and jerking. Finally he stilled, but he refused to withdraw from his husband. Eyes closed, he rubbed his face against Rogue's own, searching for his lips, eventually finding them and kissed him, slow, deep and gentle. Sting didn't want to stop. He didn't even want to go to work.

Not now not ever.

He delved between his lips and explored with his tongue, passionate and relentless, eventually withdrawing and rolled to his side, before pulling the sheets from under them and wrapped themselves in it and placing his arms around Rogue pulling him close and cradling him into his chest. Rogue wrinkled his nose.

"Sting... We're filthy..."

"I'm tired." Sting replied tiredly. "I'll get up early."

"Hah-"

"You doubt me?"

"No," Rogue chuckled. "Night Sting... I love you."

Sting smiled, "I love you too."

They both fell asleep, held in each other's arms that didn't last long as by one in the morning a call came through for Rogue. With news that could very well screw him.

_"Hey Rogue... I'm... I'm in a what-cha-ma-caal- it... Jail... Fucking police are- Are fucking grobs- Grobs..."_

Fuck.


	6. Morning

The sun hadn't even peeked over the horizon when Rogue had woken up and was quick to find himself up and about, despite the pain in his lower back from last night, washing his face, changing out of his pajamas and into casual clothes and began making breakfast, getting the eggs, bacon and toast cooking while Sting and Natsu seemed to struggle with the very concept of getting up and joining the real world. That was the least of the dark haired male's problems as he had come to expect this kind of problem from the two men since he practically grew up with them. No, his problem was far more bigger then getting Natsu and Sting ready before their respective rides showed up to collect them.

He was once again, without a babysitter and leaving him home with the kids once more.

He already knew that Valerian would be unable to look after the kids as the man confirmed over dinner last night that he had another freight delivery that was schedule today in less then six hours. Their guardian, Hayden, the man who looked after them until Sting, Rogue and Gajeel were old enough to hold down jobs of their own and were able to support themselves and their makeshift family on their own, was unable to either as he and his older twin brother were currently out of town for an upcoming Spring pagan or wiccan festive of some sorts on the coast line of Ca Elum. Pantherlily, or Lily, couldn't look after the children as he was recently deployed and stationed to a military base on Galuna Island and wouldn't be able to return until not this coming Summer but next Summer, so naturally, that left Rogue with only one other babysitter.

That was until Rogue received a phone call from the police station around one in the morning to find out that the idiot, Gajeel, went, got drunk and ended up thrown in jail for the night because of a drunken brawl between him and some other drunk idiot.

The god damned idiot.

He sighed once again as he slid a large spoon of eggs and tipped a big heap of bacon onto a pair of plates just as the toast popped out of the toaster. Rogue snatched them up, cut them in half and buttered each and every piece before placing them onto a plate with eggs and bacon, placing them onto the table top just as Sting and Natsu ambled their way into the kitchen and began to sleepily sit themselves down around the table. Rogue chuckled as he watched the two struggle and attempt to wake up and sit themselves down properly.

"Sleep well?"

"Mehhhhhhhhh."

Rogue laughed as both men groaned in the same tone before he placed a plate in front of each of them, watching as both faces lit up in delight, chasing the traces of sleep from them at the sight of a big heaping plate of food placed in front of them and began to eat with ravenous hunger, a sight that gave a sense of comfort and familiarity to the dark haired male as he sat down across from them with a cup of black coffee. He sighed into the warm bitter liquid, just enjoying the simple sense of togetherness.

_**DING DONG** _

Rogue blinked and looked over his shoulder toward the front door while Sting and Natsu seemed to have ignored the sound and continued to finish cleaning their plates as Rogue took another sip of coffee before he sighed, got up and made his way to front door. He slowly and carefully, as if deactivating a active bomb, as fear and anxiety began to pool into his chest while he unlocked the front door and slowly opening the door and found himself face to face with a familiar toned and muscular young man who sported a necklace that looked like a small sword in the stone with messy dark hair that hid a small scar above his left eye, both which were dark blue.

"Gray," Rogue breathed. "It's just you."

"Hey Rogue," Gray nodded with a small smile. "Is Natsu ready to go?"

"He will be once he finishes breakfast," Rogue answered opening the door wider, "Would you like to come in and have a bite to eat while you wait?"

"Sure. Thank you."

Rogue moved to the side to let the dark haired male through the door before turning around to close and lock the door behind him and walked back to the kitchen with Gray following close behind him.

"Hey babe."

"Gray!" Natsu perked at the sound of his nickname, face splitting into wide smile as Gray took a seat next to him. Natsu rested his head against his shoulder just as Rogue placed a plate of food in front of him. "My favorite Ice Princess! Just in time for breakfast!"

"Hmm," Gray hummed with a small smile, lifting the pinkette's head to lock eyes with the boy. "I'm always on time... For you anyway."

He smirked before he closed the distance between them with a tender yet passion filled kiss that had Natsu made a noise that sounded more like a whine before burying his burning face and embarrassment behind his hands while Gray chuckled at his boyfriend's adorable antics. Sting glared and glowered over his spoon of eggs at the scene across from him while Rogue smiled.

_**DING DONG** _

Rogue sighed again before he found himself being lifted out of his chair and being drawn to the front door once. The sense of fear and anxiety once again consuming his entire chest cavity before he placed a hand over his heart and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah- Minerva."

"Hey Rogue," Came the curt response, "What on earth got you all on edge?"

"Oh! Nothing nothing," Rogue chuckled waving a hand while Minerva raised an eyebrow questioningly, "I'm always like this in the mornings-"

"I see," Minerva narrowed her eyes and Rogue gulped, beginning to fear she wasn't going to believe him when she suddenly shook her head and addressed the dark haired male before her. Changing the subject. "Whatever. Are going to be joining us for this case?"

"I'm afraid not," Rogue replied as he subconsciously moved to the side to allow the dark haired woman through. "My babysitters all bailed on me."

"All of them?" She asked, moving toward the kitchen, briefly looking to Rogue. "Can't Valerian watch them? Didn't he just get back-"

"Valerian's got to leave in less then six hours for freight delivery. To Bosco, I believe it was."

"What about that army man? Pander Lilia, was it?"

"Panther Lily got deployed to Galuna Island and won't be back until two summers from now-"

"Hayden?"

"Out of town in Ca Elum with his brother for a pagan or wiccan festival or something."

"Gajeel?"

"Got drunk and ended up in jail until I can come and collect him," Rogue groaned, clapping a hand over his face at the mere thought of the man. "Which reminds me, I'll have to order some train tickets and go pick him up later this afternoon with the kids and sign some paperwork."

"You got to be kiddin' me- Of all the times to get into a drunken fistfight-" Minerva sighed in annoyance, "Very well. We'll just have to learn how to manage. But please tell me Sting's ready. Hey Gray."

"Hey Minerva..."

"He is." Rogue assured with a small smile, "He's just finishing breakfast. Would you like me to make you a plate?"

"No thanks. Yukino's got a pla-"

"I am done and ready to go," Sting claimed, suddenly standing before the two of them and startling Rogue in the process while Gray and Natsu watched wide eyed. "My stuff's on the couch in the living room. Ready when you are Milady."

"Then go get your stuff and throw it in the back of my car," Minerva replied, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder toward the front door that concealed the very item in question. "We still need to pick Yukino and Rufus and be out onto the road to Hargeon before 5!"

"Aye Milady!"

Sting dashed around Rogue and Minerva to the living room without another word, gathering both his bags and the book bag with the case file in both arms while watching the dark haired woman apprehensively. She eyed him as if taking in his appearance, trying to find a flaw of some sorts before she accepted and nodded with a small smile.

"Let's go then." She paused before she sighed with a roll of her eyes but smile still on her face. "Make it quick."

Sting beamed. "Be right there."

Sting turned to face Rogue, who jumped a little once those sapphire blue eyes fell upon him causing the dark haired male to blush under such an intense gaze. He let out a startled gasp as he felt a arm snake itself around his waist before yanking the slim male against a well toned body, bringing him closer to Sting and his face barely an inch away from the blonde's own.

"Sting..." Rogue breathed, face turning pink as his hand came up to rest on Sting's chest. Fingers playing with his sweater's strings.

"I'm going to head off now," Sting smiled, voice soft as he leaned in and rested his forehead against Rogue's own. "And put another criminal away and-"

"And make the world a safer place?" Rogue breathed, leaning in a bit closer, lips barely an inch away from the other's. "A safer place for the children?"

"You know it," Came that gentle chuckle. "I love you Rogue."

"I know." Came the breathless reply.

Sting hummed gently and sealed the remaining distance between them with a sweet and chaste kiss, filled with all of the lust, love and passion the blonde had for him as he pulled the smaller male more closer to him as he and Rogue shared more little kisses between them. Rogue smiled and sighed into each and every little kiss, pressing himself closer and closer to his husband as physically as possible, an action that had Sting chuckling into the kiss.

**_HONK HONK_ **

"You better go," Rogue breathed against Sting's lips. He pecked at Sting's lips, "Before she comes in and completely murders you..."

Kiss.

"Probably should," Sting breathed, placing another kiss onto those soft lips, "Don't feel like dying today."

Kiss.

"Promise me you'll be safe?" Rogue whispered, breathing becoming irregular. "Promise me you'll think before you leap?"

"I promise," Sting replied in a hushed voice as he stole another kiss.

"Promise me- Promise me you'll come back to me- In one piece?"

"I promise," Sting smiled, "If you promise me something..."

Kiss.

"Anything."

"Promise me- Promise me you'll look at for yourself," Sting admitted, pecking Rogue's lips once more, "Promise me you'll be careful?"

"Yes," Rogue breathed, "I promise-"

**_HONK HONK_ **

"I better get going," Sting smiled regrettably, cupping Rogue's face gently before placing a kiss on his nose. "I love you, Rogue."

Rogue smiled, leaning into the hand. "I love you too."

Sting smiled before he pulled away and moved to regather his things up off the floor and made his way to the front door with Rogue trailing close behind him. He opened the door and stepped out onto his porch into the chilled morning air just as Rogue halted in the doorway, Sting was barely away from the door when he suddenly turned on his heel and suddenly smashed his lips against Rogue's once, ripping a startled gasp and almost making the dark haired male collapse backwards from sudden weight thrown at him if a strong arm hadn't wrapped itself around his waist pulling him close.

"Mmmghh~"

Sting grinned lasciviously as he nibbled on Rogue's bottom lip, sucking it into his own mouth while relishing in the delicious sounds the smaller male was making before he was forced to break apart from the young man, releasing his hold on him the minute Orga's teasing wolf whistle and Minerva's voice floated across the still air; Teasing and laughing. Sting's and Rogue's faces were quite priceless.

"If you're doing eating his face oh Bossanova," She sneered, "We do have a case in need of solving."

"Right right,"Sting muttered embarrassed. "Got to go-"

"Yes yes," Rogue agreed distractedly, dusting himself off and face bright red, "You better get going."

Sting nodded, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to the tip of Rogue's nose before flashing him a bright and sunny smile and made a dash for a parked 2003 black Ford Explorer and jumping into the backseat.

"Love you! Skype you once I get to the hotel!"

Rogue stood there, stunned briefly before he gave a watery smile.

"I love you too. Skype you later."

Sting smiled as the car began to back out of their driveway while Rogue waved them off with a smile. They were just down the road when Rogue nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing a sunny voice right in his ear.

"We're gonna get going too Rogue!"

"Nngh! Natsu!" Rogue suddenly whipped around to face the sunny faced pinkette, hand clutched on the flesh over his heart. "You scared me!"

"Oops. Sorry Rogue," Natsu grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as Gray suddenly walked up behind him, "Gray and I have to go."

"Oh? Oh!" Rogue blinked before suddenly snatching Natsu up into a tight hug. "I almost forgot!"

"Nnyah! Rogue!" Natsu squealed. "That hurts! I can't breathe!"

"Be safe."

"Huh?" Natsu blinked, halting in his struggle. "What?"

Rogue moved back slightly to look at him, all while keeping a steady hold on the pinkette. "Promise me- Promise me that you too will be careful."

Natsu smiled before leaning into the odd hug. "I promise."

Rogue turned to look at Gray, who froze in place the minute those ruby eyes came to land on him. He gulped. "You too."

"On what?" Gray asked, lost.

"That you'll be safe," Rogue explained, "Both of you. And- And you'll take good care of Natsu for me."

Gray's eyes widen briefly before he smiled, expression softening. He pulled Natsu out of Rogue's hold and held him close, earning him a bright red blush from the pink haired boy as he rested his head against Gray's chest. Listening to his heart beat.

"Of course." Gray said, burying his face into those soft locks. "I'll take good care of little pinklet here-"

"I can take care of myself thank you very much!" Natsu defended hotly, bashing his fist weakly into Gray's chest. "Now let go!"

"You're right," Gray beamed while Rogue chuckled at the cute display before him, "We should get going before Erza hunts us down and kills us both."

Both boys shivered at the mere mention of the woman before they regathered themselves and made their way to parked 2009 dark blue Toyota Tundra truck. Natsu halted before whirling on his heel and wrapping his arms around Rogue and hugged him tight, burying his face into the taller male's throat.

"I love you."

Rogue smiled, returning the hug and placing a gentle kiss on top of his head. "I- I love you too, Natsu. Be careful. Please come back home to me in one piece... Please."

"I promise," Natsu beamed, extracting himself from Rogue's grasp and suddenly pulled out a piece of paper. "Here."

"What's this?" Rogue took the piece of paper from Natsu's hand, opening it to find a name and phone number.

"That the number to my best friend, Lisanna," Natsu beamed, "You remember Lisanna Strauss right?"

"Yes I remember her," Rogue smiled, "A sweet girl."

"Well, she's a pretty good babysitter from what Maceo told me and I thought since you were going to get metal head," Natsu mumbled.

"You thought I could use a babysitter for a couple of hours?" Rogue finished and Natsu nodded. "Thank you Natsu. I'll think about it."

"Okay," Natsu beamed before he turned and ran toward the truck. "Call you when I get to Fairy Tail!"

"Okay."

Rogue watched as Natsu jumped into the truck just as Gray got it the engine up and running and began to back out from the driveway in the same manner as Sting and the others had done previously. He waved at them as they drove away down the road, an exact mirror image, just as the sky began to change color, a bright smile on his face. He froze as his eyes strayed away from the now gone truck and found himself face to face with the exact same alleyway across from their house that he stared down in yesterday afternoon, staring at the same parked dark blue van, smile vanishing, eyes wide and lowering his hand bring them both close to his chest as a shiver racked itself in his body.

There was just something creepy about that van.

And he didn't know why.

Should he have told Sting about that feeling?

He sighed once again, shaking his head before finally giving one last look down the road where the two cars had vanished and then turned on his heel and entered the house. He had to get those train tickets and maybe give this Lisanna girl a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's to another chapter.
> 
> So I couldn't help but notice something while I was typing this chapter that in the previous chapters, 2, I think, that I derped and forgot to put the name of the car brand Rogue was going to be uncomfortable with and while many of have guessed what kind of vehicle it was I still had to fix it.
> 
> Microsoft y u betray me?


	7. The Spider

The tension was thick inside the van as he locked eyes with those endless ruby pools as they saturated dead straight into his own.

Or at least, he believed they did as he didn't think that the prey, this Rogue, was really well aware that he was inside the van, watching his and the pinkette's every move. Sure, he had no doubt that the Rogue boy knew that the van was there and probably had been several times in the past and for long lengths of time but not aware of it's actual purpose.

At least he hoped he didn't.

He was already battling the feelings of anxiety, fears and anger and he really didn't want to deal with anymore suspense or tension since he had tuned his 'listening' devices late into the night and found himself overhearing the Rogue boy and 'Sting' talking about a case they received from the Council followed by a rather 'compromising' event between the two men. A case that involved his profession. He knew that the existence of his business was bound to step into the light sooner or later but not like this, but it seemed his clients were still human after all and by nature, they were bound to grow bored with the older gen 'models' and would want updated versions, if he himself was anything to go by but still-

Why couldn't they just call him take advantage of the 'free' disposal that came with the lifetime warranty?

It was basically a exchange program without contracts or fees!

He was finally able to put his mind and nerves at ease, though the exact mystery of how he did it was a mystery even to him, allowing him to fall asleep somewhere around midnight, if only briefly at first. Somewhere around one in the morning he had awoken with a start as his machines clicked as they picked up an incoming call from the one other 'brother' that he knew was definitely not one to cross on any given time of the day; Gajeel Redfox. Apparently, if he understood the slurred speech and lack of actual English words, the Redfox brother had managed to successful get himself drunk and locked up in jail for the night in the small town of Clover Town by the Blue Pegasus for being a 'public nuisance' and needed to 'cool down'. He would have laughed and would have did a celebratory cheer if his prey, the delicious Rogue, didn't agree with a trace of sleepiness, with a hint of anger and a dash of annoyance, that he'd come by and pick him up around the afternoon.

God. Dammit.

**_HONK HONK_ **

He knew that he fell back asleep and it was evident as he jolted awake by the sound of someone honking their car's horn no less a couple more hours later, with a growl and a look that was rather irritated at being interrupted from a rather really good dream, he found himself staring at a 2003 dark Ford Explorer he didn't remember being there previously. His eyes wandered to the house, remembering dimly the conservation Rogue and Sting had about 'pick-ups' before he found his mind wandering elsewhere the minute the word, 'Rogue' entered his thoughts. It was a rather good dream he had. His eyes glazed over and a rather dark smile painted itself across his lips as he thought back to his dream.

_"Master... Master- P- Please."_

Rogue.

He smirked, as his mind wandering remembering that he dreamed they were in one of his special 'playrooms' and on the bed was the most delicious and decadent treat he had ever seen. Tied tightly with the strands of felt that looked more like elegant strips of ribbon then rope, was that Rogue boy with his legs spread open wide though his knees struggled to keep himself to himself, his arms were pulled taunt over his head, away from his body and binding his wrists together while the rest of his limbs were coiled and arranged just the way he wanted them with the dark fabric contrasting beautifully against the delectable pale skin he knew the boy was bound to have. He wore a girl's high school uniform, a rather slutty one at that with a long sleeved snow white crop top, exposing the dark haired male's stomach to him and a small black tie, an extremely short gray-plaid mini skirt with with thigh highs that clung to his legs like a second skin. He could see that the boy wore rather tempting red silk panties underneath that barely legal skirt and his dark hair splayed around him, escaping from his small ponytail like liquid with a couple of strands clinging to his face, a dark red blindfold wrapped securely over those tempting eyes. He was trembling, skin flushed and shimmering with sweat while he writhed as best he could in his bonds.

Delicious.

_**HONK HONK** _

It was short lived as the dreamy look changed to surprise as he watched both the Rogue boy and Sting step out of the house and watched, eyes narrowed as they talked. He could see Sting step out followed by Rogue who halted at the door frame with a small smile as he watched the blonde walk aways out, a smile he honestly didn't think the boy was capable of, before Sting suddenly turned around and snatched the boy up and shared a kiss. He could feel his anger boiling deep in his skin at the sight of that blonde bastard eating at the face of his new toy that disappeared once the demoness of Sabertooth, or Minerva as she called, teased them and they broke apart that left Rogue still red faced with a funny smile while Sting dashed to the car and the car began to back out.

His eyes widen.

Rogue was going to be left home- Alone. Okay- Sure, the kids there alone with him but he could get around them, but what mattered to him was that Rogue would be alone- And with Natsu.

The perfect opportunity!

He froze, eyes wide in shock and disbelief as Natsu stepped out, standing next to Rogue followed by a familiar half-naked- Wait... HIM?!

HE was here?!

How on earth did he miss him, let alone not even notice he was here? No sooner when he asked himself that did his eyes come to rest upon a familiar parked dark blue 2009 Toyota Tundra truck and he nearly face palmed.

How the hell did he miss that?

He growled low in his throat while watching Rogue pull Natsu into a tight hug that had the small pinkette squeal and squirm in his arms before stilling and hugging the tall ravenette back while that bastard, Gray, if he remembered right, walked toward his parked truck, getting it up and ready. Rogue placed a kiss atop Natsu's head before the pinkette broke away, handing the confused ravenette a piece of paper and ran toward the now running truck with a smile while waving at the ravenette, telling him he loved him and would call him once he and Gray got to Fairy Tail.

This ruined his plan, his chance!

First, he didn't know that the pinkette now worked for Fairy Tail; He thought the brat was still in school! He recalled seeing him in a school uniform and boarding a fucking school bus! Second- This meant he wasn't going to be home alone with Rogue. He groaned, covering his eyes with his fists and throwing his head in sheer agitation- This sucked.

What the hell was he to do now?

He sighed in annoyance before he leaned back forward and froze, find himself in this exact position from the start as he locked eyes with Rogue. The tension grew thicker and thicker until he was pretty sure he would suffocate from it before at long last, Rogue tore his eyes away from him (the van) and glanced down at the piece of paper that was handed to him and walked back into the house, shutting the door behind him. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and leaned as far back into the seat as it would physically allow.

He wondered if he truly was losing his touch.

A thought came to him. A rather perverted thought. He leaned back forward and reached over into the passenger seat and pulled a laptop bag toward him before opening it and pulling it out a laptop and placed on his lap while he waited for it wake up. His eyes strayed back up to the house, a dark smile on his lips.

Maybe he should get on ordering that train ticket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rogue.
> 
> What's gonna happen to the poor bae? Guess we'll just gonna have to wait and see.
> 
> I must apologize for the short chapter but don't worry, I'll make up for it hopefully in the next chapter as we will be focusing on Rogue. :3


	8. The Trail Pt 1; The Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sorta lied- But hear me out first!
> 
> Don't all good stories build up to their conclusions with suspense? :3

"Welcome. We're so thankful you guys could make it."

Sting hummed in agreement as he jumped out of Minerva's car once it had parked and shut off before walking toward the back and pulled out everyone's gear. The trip to Hargeon was the longest one hour he had ever endured but it was also very quiet, once they had picked up Yukino and Rufus conservation did attempt to pick up only to fall flat as Rufus and Yukino both fell asleep and leaned against Orga, using his shoulders and large arms as pillows the minute they stepped into the car. Sting was left with his thoughts as Minerva chuckled and pressed on trying to meet the deadline before 5.

"You must be Sabertooth."

"We are." Sting nodded. "I'm Sting Eucliffe, the boss, employer, supervisor- What have you- And you are-"

He turning around and was greet with slim young man, roughly reaching Sting's height with a toned and muscular figure with pale skin, dressed in dark clothes. He had messy silver-blue hair with strands that jut upwards on top of his head with a patch that hung down and partially covered the upper left part of his face. His eyes were slanted, dark blue and a miniature snowflake earring dangled from his left ear.

He smirked.

"Hello I'm Lyon Vastia," The silverette, Lyon, said holding a hand out to him. "I'm Lamia Scale's best agent and I will be working with you and your group on this case and humbly welcome you here to the Lamia Scale."

"A pleasure," Sting nodded, grabbing a hold of Lyon's offered hand, holding a hand out to each person behind him. "This will be the group you will be working with. These men and women were hand selected by myself and are the best that Sabertooth has to offer. Yukino Aguria, our weapons, firearms and blood splatter expert-"

"Hello."

"Rufus Lore, our expert psychiatrist and Motive of Operation or M.O. analyst-"

"Pleasure."

"This Orga Nanagear, the chemical and trace technician and our muscles behind any and all arrests-"

"Nice to meet you."

"And this is Minerva Overland, my detective captain and major legal muscle and top interrogator."

"Hmm."

"And unfortunately our technical analyst and communications liaison, my husband, Rogue Eucliffe, won't be joining us as something popped up that required him to stay at home," Sting explained, "Though he is on call if we need something to be looked into. I hope this won't be too much of a bother."

"Not at all it's still nice to meet all of you and I can't wait to start working with you all," Lyon replied shaking each of the mentioned's hand. "As you know, I'm Lyon Vastia and I'm the Swing-Graveyard Shift Supervisor and technical analyst here in Lamia Scale."

He turned slightly to reveal his men.

"And these are my co-workers- Sherry Akatsuki, our blood spatter specialist and assistant Medical Examiner-"

"Hello, nice to meet you."

A young woman with large blue eyes smiled as she held a hand for all of them to shake. She had dark pink hair that hung high into a large ponytail with a dark headband that looked like cat ears perched on top and a body that could rival both . Her make-up thick like she was aiming to be like a living porcelain doll.

"And this is Jura Neekis, our superior, M.O. profiler, top communications liaison and top interrogator-"

A tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure in a dark suit, whom Sting had to assume was Jura Neekis, stood before him with a smile and hand held out. He was bald, for the politest way of saying, with a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes. He had a long, thin dark beard growing from his chin, which reaches down below his upper chest in a wavy motif with said beard is paired by a little, similarly colored mustache split in two parts, each placed diagonally below the man's nose.

"How do you do Sting-Dono?" He smiled bowing slightly. "It'll be a great honor working with you and your team."

"Uh- I'm sure it will." Sting seemed uncomfortable. "But can you just call me Sting? Honorifics make me a little uncomfortable..."

"If you wish- Then very well, Sting."

"Thank you."

Lyon chuckled before turning their attentions to the other group behind him. "And this is the group that was hand selected from the Blue Pegasus to join us by their boss, Bob. We have with us on the case, Hibiki Lates, Blue Pegasus's top technical analyst and firearms expert."

The young man, Hibiki Lates, was a rather slim young man with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He had rather warm dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes making him look a little feminine but a definite womanizer.

"Hello."

"Here we have Eve Tearm. Their CSI Level III operative."

"Hi."

A young man, with blonde hair kept in a bowl cut though it was longer, wavier and slightly messier, with a few wayward strands covering his forehead, and others jutting upwards on top of his head and similar warm dark eyes though they were more doe-like. Similar to Natsu's. Sting felt a slight pang of homesickness.

"This is Ren Akatsuki. Their top DNA and toxicology technician, CSI level III and Sherry's husband."

A young man with dark skin, stood beside Eve and Hibiki, making him a bit taller then the two with a slim figure with dark, spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with two long strands framing his face, and a short ponytail at the back of his head. His eyebrows juts upwards in a pair of thin spikes, that made look like he was mad and that this shouldn't be a man to cross.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement before looking away.

"And this is their lead and head supervisor, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki."

It was then Sting had this odd feeling, that for the life of him couldn't explain, of wanting to punch the lights out of the rather 'creepy' looking old man. He was rather short for a man and rather stout with a distinctively and distractedly big, somewhat rectangular face, a large flat nose which always seems to be shining, and prominent cheekbones. His eyes were dark and warm like Hibiki and Eve's and they were thrown off by the thick eyebrows he owned, with a pair of lines pointing towards his nose below them, plus some stubble around his mouth and a prominent chin. His orange hair was wavy, with spiky strands being kept downwards and covering the sides of his face. Though he wore a rather fancy business suit Sting could still see that he possessed mildly hairy legs.

"Welcome. Ah~ Such lovely parfume~" All of the Sabertooth shivered while Ichiya struck a pose and winked. "Men~"

Sting shivered. "N-Nice to meet and work with ya'."

"Don't worry," Lyon grimaced with a soft whisper, "You'll get used to him after awhile."

Such high hopes he had.

"So we have everyone?" Lyon asked turning to face the blonde.

"Hmm." Sting nodded. "Shall we get started?"

"Indeed," Lyon nodded, "If you would follow me-"

* * *

"These are all the notes that both Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale have on the case during it's early stages, dating back X767."

"Thank you."

Once everyone was filed into one of Lamia Scale's best conference rooms, Sting took the offered profile, that was a lot thicker and heavier then the file that was given to his team before sitting himself down. He set it gently onto the polished wooden surface and opened it carefully and spreading the papers accordingly as he began skimming the contents of each one.

"The notes that you have tell a different story from what the Blue Pegasus and what we got, ours are similar," Sting mused, "It says here, here in your files, you actually had a few leads and a couple of arrests in the matter."

"Yes, most of them were people with prior convictions that pertained to either violence or offense and children but unfortunately they were just mere cover ups," Lyon sighed, "The Council just wanted to make it look as though Lamia Scale was actually making progress with a dead end case."

Sting sighed heavily, placing the papers back onto the table, "Big surprise. I swear that sometimes we do have a government that's something similar to that Hungry Gamer book that Wendy's been telling me all about as of late..."

"You mean the _'Hunger Games'_ Sting..." Yukino corrected softly with a gentle smile. "It's a rather really good book-"

"Whatever." Sting huffed, resting his head on top of his arms, just as the room broke into laughter. "It's just a book okay? A book."

"I suppose the feeling's mutual," Lyon chuckled, "I often felt that way myself."

"Pushing that all aside," Minerva huffed with a wave of her hand, "What do we have exactly?"

"Well, we have confirmed that all these disappearances share one or two connections with the various other disappearances within the surrounding areas of Hargeon," Hibiki explained pulling out a stack of papers, "Some old and forgotten, some fresh and recent and many others that many didn't believe shared any connection."

"What are the connections?" Rufus asked, resting his chin on his folded hands.

"One connection that links them all together it seems is that the victims are all children as young as 11 to young adults as old as 25." Hibiki placed the papers of the victims accordingly on the table surface.

"And the likely second?" Orga asked.

"They all seem to disappear in the same part of town. Around a well-known shopping district." Hibiki explained, showing the large map with a part of Hargeon circled in red and sticky tabs pointed right at the center. "Their sudden disappearances seem to happen in broad daylight, packed full of people."

"How do people, much less children, disappear in broad daylight without anyone noticing?" Sherry asked as she leaned against Ren, who patted her arm reassuringly.

"Well, that'll be our job to find out," Lyon explained, standing up, followed by the mentioned men, "Sting, Yukino, Rufus, Ichiya, Hibiki and myself will head to the shopping district, take comparisons from now to then while the rest of you look through the notes and salvageable trace evidence. Let's see if we can find a recurrences in them."

"Yes sir."

"Good." Lyon nodded, leading them to the door. "We will see you in a couple of hours."

"Sounds like a plan," Sting nodded. He placed a hand on Lyon's shoulder. "But first, Lyon-"

"Hmm?"

"Mind if I make a quick call?"

"Oh?" Lyon raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging on his lips. "Why? What for?"

"No reason."

"No reason?" Lyon repeated, eyebrows waggling suggestively while stifled giggling entered the air. "Are you sure there's not a valid reason?"

Sting glared. "None of your damned business, Vastia."

"I thought you were going to call our tech nerd once we got to the hotel," Minerva smirked. "Or is Sabertooth's Lover Boy too impatient?"

"Up yours Milady."

He ignored the bursts of laughter, his face flaming so bright the color red would be a lie as he pulled out his cellphone and swiped his thumb across its thin surface, unlocking it. A small smile spread across his face as he pulled up his contacts, finding the number he wanted before pressing the button to dial them up. There was nothing wrong with check-ups.

_"Hello?"_

Nope.

Not wrong at all.


	9. The Trail Pt 2; Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rogue... Sting...
> 
> Y U so hot?!

"Now Frosch is to drink his Pedialyte and take his vitamins with his lunch-'

"Okay."

"Lector can't have too much sugar or sweets- Or he becomes wired for sound-"

"How much am I allowed to give him?"

"One."

"One?"

"One piece, one scoop, one cup, one spoon- One. No more, no less."

"Alright."

"Wendy is to take her vitamins with lunch alongside Frosch-"

"Does she need to the take Pedialyte as well?"

"No. Happy does though and no, he doesn't take any vitamins-"

"Okay."

"At one o' clock they need to be put down for naps with the exception of Carla and Lector, who are to do any homework they have for the weekend and do their chores-"

"Okay."

"Lector cleans the dishes and Carla is to sweep every room with the exception of the bedrooms. They will make sure their own rooms are cleaned once the naps are done and they are welcomed to watch TV or play video games afterward and I think that's about it," Rogue had finished reading off key points on the list he had spent 6 hours preparing before he regarded the woman before him, "Any questions- Comments- Concerns, Ms. Strauss?"

A young petite girl, Ms. Strauss, was short, with white hair and blue eyes, who looked almost exactly like Yukino shook her head as she removed the list from Rogue's hands carefully, eyes roaming over it. She wore a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers. Her full name was Lisanna Strauss, Natsu's childhood best friend and Rogue's temporary babysitter.

"No. I think I got it."

"Everything you need will be highlighted in yellow on the pages," Rogue explained as he picked up a backpack off the floor and swung it onto his back, "Both Sting and my phone numbers will be highlighted in blue and pink respectively. If you need anything- or something goes wrong- You are to call or text me immediately before or after proceeding with any and all the necessary steps, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," Rogue smiled warmly, "And thank you again for coming in to babysit on such a last minute note Ms. Strauss."

"Lisanna's just fine, Mr. Eucliffe," Lisanna smiled, bowing slightly, before she blinked, "Oops- I-I mean Mr. Cheney. I'm sorry. Do you wish to be called 'Mr. Cheney' or Mr. Eucliffe'?"

"It's 'Mr. Cheney-Eucliffe'-"

"Ok." Lisanna smiled bright once more. "Well, Mr. Cheney-Eucliffe, I hope your trip to Clover Town goes well."

"Oh, Rogue's fine, Ms- Ah- Lisanna and it should," Rogue's smile faltered before he finally sighed, turning to open the door, "Although a certain _someone_ won't think so once I get a hold of him-"

Lisanna giggled just as the door opened, allowing Rogue to step out into the warm sunlight and the children came running up the door. Rogue smiled before lowering himself to eye level with the children.

"Where are you going Rogue?"

"Can we come with you?"

"Please?"

"We'll be good! I promise."

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Guys guys," Rogue chided gently as he gazed warmly into those worried faces, "I have to go into Clover Town to pick up Gajeel and I'm afraid you can't tag along. Not this time."

"Awwwwww~"

"How come?"

"Because Gajeel got in trooooouble~" Happy giggled in a sing song voice behind his hands.

"Yes. Gajeel's in trouble," Rogue chuckled, a tick forming in his forehead, "And I have to go pick him up in Clover. It was lucky for us that a very nice policeman decided to let stay him overnight at his 'house'."

"Wait- So is he in 'trouble'," Carla asked, looking confused, "Or is he-"

"It's either he's in trouble," Rogue's smile seemed to become strained briefly before he stood up, "Or he's going to be. Now, I expect the five of you to be on your best behavior with Lisanna and do what she asks while I'm gone."

"Yes Rogue..."

"Yes Mama..."

"Aye!"

"I should be home around 6 pm. Maybe closer to 7." Rogue looked to the watch on his wrist before looking to Lisanna. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge or the pantry but be sure that they eat dinner at 5."

"Ok." Lisanna beamed. "I'll take good care of them."

"Yay! Mama Lisanna's gonna play with us!" Happy cheered as he, Wendy and Frosch jumped up and down in excitement. "Hey Lisanna, can we have fish sticks tonight?"

"We'll see."

"Yay!"

"Rogue?" Lector called, grabbing a hold of the back of Rogue's shirt.

"Hm? Yes Lector?"

"Can I play 'Call of Duty'? I promised Samuel I'd join co-op today."

"That's up to Lisanna."

"Awwwww~"

"I'd best be off. Behave. All of you," Rogue smiled and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. "I love you."

"We love you too, Rogue."

"Bye bye."

Rogue gave them each a quick hug and one last kiss before he turned and walked out the door, waving at the kids who waved back, toward a parked 1992 black jeep Wrangler and a large 2006 white cargo van while the kids remained on the front porch with Lisanna. Hopping into the jeep, Rogue quickly got himself comfortable, setting up his Bluetooth system before buckling in and turned the ignition on, slowly backing out of the driveway pausing briefly to give the kids one last wave before he took off to the nearest train station; Magnolia Train Station.

The thought filled the dark haired male with dread.

Rogue didn't dwell too long with his thoughts as his phone went off when he came to a stop at a red light, starting the ravenette briefly while he waited for said light to turn green before he finally answered the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

He jolted awake when he heard a car being started up and nearly cracked his head against the roof of his own car as he scrambled to sit upright and figure out what and all was happening. His eyes landed on the built in clock in his dashboard and felt a wave of panic wash over him.

12:15 pm.

He overslept!

Oh hell...

He quickly looked to the house and found his prey pulling out of the driveway in a Jeep Wrangler while the kids and a familiar silver haired woman waved him good bye- Wait... Was that that Yukino chick? He shook his head. That was impossible! Both the sources he had and the conservation between Rogue and 'Sting' last night had indicated she was going to be in Hargeon with Sting and the selected group from Sabertooth. Unless- Unless that was her sister, he knew she had an older sister, rarely spoken of or seen...

So they're twins...?

He didn't dwell too long with the strange mysteries before he realized that the children and the 'Yukino' clone disappeared back into the house and his prey had disappeared.

"Shit!"

He gunned the engine to his car, bringing it to life and pulled out of the alleyway he had been camping in for the past couple of weeks, without try to panic and make it look too suspicious and was ready to give chase as he turned a corner. He knew where the train station was thankfully so being able to hop the 1:10 train and 'meet' with Rogue wouldn't be a problem but sadly, he was a stickler. Every detail had to be perfect and he had to know what Rogue was up to. He didn't have to look very far as he had to slam on his brakes the minute a familiar halted Jeep Wrangler came into view as he reached an intersection and he couldn't help the feeling of desire course through his blood even though his throat and chest throbbed at him for the sudden and rather harsh stop.

"There you are."

He could see the dark haired beauty through the multiple windows, his only visible red eye reflected in the rear view mirror, focused on something ahead of him rather then behind him. He found his mind wandering once more, visions of Rogue sprawled out before him, face pink from shy embarrassment wearing a barely there shirt, miles of delicious flesh out for him to see and devour. He licked his lips.

_**HONK HONK** _

Before he knew it, the light had become green and someone honked their horn at him and he blinked finding his prey already almost three car spaces ahead of him.

Shit.

He applied gas to the engine moving forward before turning left at the next intersection. He would meet the black beauty ahead there at the train station, he really didn't need anymore distractions, not at least- for right now. He didn't want to draw anymore attention to himself then necessary.

Not now.

* * *

_"Hey babe."_

"Sting," Rogue couldn't help the smile that started tugging at his lips, "Did you arrive at Hargeon alright? Are you in the hotel okay?"

_"Yep. But it's a motel, first of all and second of all, not yet."_

"Oh? How come?"

 _"Me and a couple of others are heading into town for a little surveying and also because of Minerva."_ Came the tired and irrateable respond. _"She was like 'We should make a good impression and as the boss of Sabertooth, that's your job Sting'."_

Rogue laughed at the nasally imitation of their second in command. "Oh~ My poor baby~ Was it that bad?"

 _"No."_ Came the child-like huff. _"But it still sucked."_

"Oh~ You poor baby boo~"

 _"Shut up."_ Rogue couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips at Sting's child-like retort. Sting whined at the response. _"Don't laugh at me."_

"I'm sorry," Rogue chortled, "But I couldn't resist-"

 _"I'm sure you couldn't..."_ A heavy sigh. _"I miss you, Rogue. I really, really miss you."_

"It hasn't even been 5 hours yet-" Rogue could feel his face heat up.

 _"It's still far too long-"_ Sting whined.

"Such a drama queen-"

_"Buuuut you loooooove me~"_

"Don't push it." Rogue replied, as he stopped at another red light intersection.

_"I hear an engine going- Where are you?"_

"On my way to the train station," Rogue answered, dread filling the pit of his stomach once more, "To catch the 1:10 train for Clover."

_"To bail Gajeel- Right, right- I forgot."_

"I'm not really looking forward to the trip-" Rogue sighed, "I'm going to kill him-"

_"Mm hmm- Hey Rogue~"_

"Hmm?"

_"You doing anything this Friday?~"_

"Why are you asking me?" Rogue asked, red spreading across his cheeks. "I'm your husband now. Why are you asking me like this is going to be our first date?"

_"Because I want to~"_

"Shouldn't you be focusing on this 'surveying' task of yours?"

 _"Oh~ I will. But answer me~"_ Came the purr. _"Are you?"_

"You know fully well that I'm not." Rogue couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile playing his lips.

 _"Good, cause I was thinking-"_ The purr seemed to become more mischievous, _"That you- And I- Go on a double date with Rufus and Orga-"_

"Orga and Rufus?" Rogue blinked. "Are they going out now?"

_"Yep~ I figured we welcome them into their new status. Like the good friends we are~"_

Rogue could feel a muscle tick in his forehead. "I'm sensing an ulterior motive-"

 _"Oh~ You wound me-"_ Sting sighed dramatically over the phone. _"Why would accuse me of such a thing~"_

"Call it a hunch- That or I know you too well-"

 _"Sting-"_ Came a quiet voice on the blonde's end. _"We gotta go-"_

_"Yeah Cassanova- Let's go already."_

_"Shut up alright! Gimme a moment,"_ Sting sighed once more. _"So... What do you say?"_

Rogue smiled, shaking his head, "Sure. What time?"

_"Does 7 sound good?"_

"7 sounds lovely." Rogue replied. "Now get to work before you get into anymore 'trouble' mister."

 _"Yeah, yeah 'mom',"_ Sting chuckled before he sighed, _"Sounds like I'd better get going..."_

"Yes, you should." Rogue chuckled.

_"I love you, Ryos."_

Rogue blinked, a warm and fuzzy feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach at the familiar name as he came to another red light. He hadn't heard that name in quite awhile.

He smiled. "I love you too."

_**CLICK** _

Rogue smiled as his Bluetooth made a sound in his ear that indicated the end of the call, the butterflies in his stomach settling and a wave calm washed over him. The anxieties and fears he had about Gajeel and the train seemed to wash away. Maybe he was overthinking and overreacting, there was no reason to worry.

Right?


	10. The Trail Pt 3: Still Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Rogue...
> 
> What did you ever do to deserve this? ;A;

Today was the day Rogue Cheney-Eucliffe had died.

Okay- Perhaps that may have been a bit of an exaggeration but right now he felt like he was going to. The train to Clover Town was just jammed packed with people and from the way they were all dressed, they looked to be convention goers or nerds as Sting called them and apparently from what Rogue picked up on in the various conversations that happened around him, buzzing and thrashing around his head, forcing wave upon wave of headaches to crash and take over his mind, there was a comic convention happening in the same town.

Rogue let out a small noise of discomfort as he pressed himself harder and harder against the closed doors, trying to find some form of relief and breathing space to no avail. It was one of the two reasons why Rogue hated taking the train; The crowding. But alas, he knew there wasn't any other way into the town of Clover, the train being the only way in or out of town and if he wished to enter Clover and bail Gajeel out then he had to take the train but he still wished there could be another way. Then came his second reason- It wasn't that he had any known form of motion sickness or a huge dislike to the somewhat expensive yet conservative transportation, far from it- No.

It was the people.

Or rather- One type of person.

The weirdos.

It wasn't his fault- At least, not according to Gajeel, Sting and all of Sabertooth- But it seemed that the dark haired male seemed to attract the attention of the wrong people and he wasn't the only one, although he wasn't sure whether or not he should be thankful or not, Natsu tended to attract them as well. Rogue had good guess as to why he attracted them, he supposed because of his rather slim and feminine figure and his knack of putting his hair up into a ponytail, he probably looked like a woman from behind or looked like intelligent fellow interested into hearing what the 'good lord' had to say. He sighed with any luck, he was going to get to Clover, pick up Gajeel and make it home with no trouble.

He can do this!

_'I can do this!'_

Rogue froze, he turned to look over his shoulder with wide eyes, looking over the large crowds. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. He shrugged before he turned back around and faced the closed door, closing his eyes and trying to will his queasy stomach into place. It was probably just his imagination. It was someone's bag that probably just brushed past his butt due to the rather 'close' quarters and the rattling of the train that or his paranoia was just acting up, overacting.

_'Just a tote bag or something... Just an accident-'_

He froze once more before his face became a bright pink and a violent shiver ran up his spine as a thick and heavy breathing entered his eardrums and a hand- There was no denying it- A large and beefy hand groped his butt.

Rough, greedy and very much intentional.

"Oh~ How delightfully soft you are~"

Cold sweat began to envelope Rogue a bead of it rolling down the side of his face as that hand continued groping and kneading at Rogue's clothed arse before a finger, the middle digit from the feel of it, pressed itself into the line of his jeans, pushing itself inbetween the two mounds as the other fingers splayed themselves out across his butt.

 _'No... You got to be kidding me...'_ Rogue pressed himself into the door trying to escape the vile touch only for it to follow him, adding a second finger and pressing deeper, _'I... I'm a guy! A man!'_

Rogue could feel the air around trying to suffocate him as he watched from the bottom of his peripheral vision as another hand moved along his hip, cupping his groin. Massaging and stroking. Rogue tried to close his legs, stop the pervert's progress but it seemed to have backfired as when he had tried to close himself off it caused Rogue's legs to buckle and body to change form, his back bent slightly and forcing his ass into the groin of the man behind him.

"Stop it..." Rogue hissed in a whisper, face flaming from embarrassment. "Stop... It..."

"Why?" Breathed that heavy voice into his ear before a tongue caressed the soft cartilage.

"This... This is harassment... _Sir_." Rogue breathed, putting as much venom as he could in the word 'sir' before he suddenly gasped at the horrid feeling of a man, that wasn't his husband, grinding against him. "If you don't stop- I'll... I'll scream."

"Oh?" The idea seemed to amuse his molester. "Go ahead then. Scream, cry, beg- Won't matter. People here will think you're just excited for that stupid 'geek' convention..."

Rogue gasped when he felt the other hand moved around and joined the other, massaging and kneading his groin becoming more and more harsher. Rogue gasped at the feeling trying and failing miserably to escape him, he desperately wanted the bastard to stop, he wanted to run, he wanted to scream-

"Soft~ Just like the softest silk..." Rogue shivered and snapped his eyes tightly shut when he felt the unknown man moved to cover his back with his own body before burying his face deep into dark locks before taking a deep breath before he sighed heavily. "And you smell just as divine-"

A lone but hot tear escaped past his closed eye and rolled down his cheek, his head hung in shame and embarrassment while his body was struggling to remain stationary allowing Rogue to feel the weight of his side bag, or a lap top bag as it was called, and it seemed to feel more heavier then usual. What was even more of an added insult he was getting turned on by this! If Sting knew-

A small sob escaped Rogue's lips.

Sting would never forgive him! Wouldn't even look at him... Won't even want to stay in the same room as him... Or worse-

Leave him.

"Stop..." Rogue breathed, hands clenching into fists against the door. "Please stop..."

He froze. Tears began to make themselves known, clinging to his lashes, not shedding as a heavy weight of fear and dread began crawling up his spine as he felt those disgusting hands move from his crotch trailing up toward the hemline of his jeans, pulling them down slowly, a fraction of sliver each time- No... He's wasn't- He- He wouldn't! He trembled violently just as a rather hard, rather fleshy and throbbing pressure pressed itself into his slowly revealing skin. He shivered in disgust as he felt a thick moisture against his skin.

"Wonder what pretty sounds you'd make~"

"N-N- No... Please-" He could feel that disgusting rod of meat move back and forth along the seam of his jeans between his legs, making awful squishing sounds. The tears were becoming harder and harder to hold back. "Please... Please..."

_**NOW ARRIVING AT CLOVER TOWN TRAIN STATION** _

Rogue's eyes shot open, allowing a few tears to escape. Never before had he felt so relived to hear the most beautiful sound of an animatronic woman's voice in his entire life. The minute those doors opened, allowing the large groups of people to file out, Rogue shot out at mach 5, elbowing the man behind him into letting him go while pulling the hem of his jeans from the middle of his hips to back to its place over his hips and clutched his book bag tightly in his hands as he pushed himself and his legs through the heavily clustered to move faster and faster. He had put distance between him and that molester and fast!

_'Keep running! Don't stop! Don't ever stop! Stop for nothing! Just keep running! Keep running!'_

And running he did keep as he ran toward the police station, running down the wide open streets, dodging cars, pedestrians and turning every so often down a new street that as open as open and filled with people as the last. He didn't dare to look behind him, thick tears running down his face and dropping onto the ground, fearing that should he stop and stop now, his molester would be right there, behind him, ready to snatch him up, find a secluded area and finish what he started. Rogue sucked in a shaky breath as he pushed his burning legs to move faster and faster.

No!

He couldn't- No- wouldn't let that happen!

"Hey... You okay?"

Rogue let out a terrified squeak and jumped a good amount of feet in the air before falling onto his butt and turning around to face a police officer who, while startled, regarded the dark haired male with concern. Rogue clutched the flesh over his heart, eyes wide as he stared at his newcomer. He had no idea how he got here, where he was- inside a building from the looks of it- or who this newcomer was and if he truly was a policeman and not another molester in disguise- or worse- the same one. He breathed hard, watching the man before him warily as he held a hand out to the fallen ravenette.

"Sir?" He seemed to become more worried. "Are you okay? Do you need any help? Medical assistance?"

Rogue's brain finally settle down and allowed him to see clearly, though not quick enough as the policeman waved a hand and before he knew it, a young woman, a policewoman, came forward with a first aid kit followed by a few others. Rogue flushed a little before standing back up and waving his hands dismissively.

"Oh no no no. I'm fine," Rogue smiled reassuringly, "Really... I am. Thank you though."

"Are you sure?" The woman carrying the the first aid didn't seem convinced. "You look all sweaty- feverish. Why, your eyes were even a little unfocused there for a bit..."

Rogue jumped a little when the back of her warm hand pressed itself gently to his forehead.

"Your skin even feels clammy..."

"I was running and-"

Rogue knew he would immediately regret opening his mouth on that- Especially since he was in a building full of officers. The minute that word fell from his mouth, he immediately found himself the center of attention- something Rogue disliked even as a young child, when three more officers suddenly showed up and began to interrogate him. Rogue suddenly began to feel like he was trapped and really small.

"You were running?" The man asked, eyes narrowed. "Were you being chased?"

"Well-"

"Did you see who it was?"

"No but-"

"Were they someone you knew?"

"No!" Rogue eventually found his voice. "No! I was just in a hurry is all! I'm fine! Really! I am!"

"You're sure?" One man asked, eyebrow raised. "Absolutely positive?"

"Yes!" Rogue sighed in exasperation. He really didn't have time for this! "I'm sure."

"Is there a reason you came here then?"

"Yes," Rogue picked himself up off the floor. "I came here to pick up someone."

"You mean you're bailing someone?"

"That too."

"Ah. Then follow me," The woman smiled, shifting the first aid to her other arm, "That's my department. My name is Amanda Tulliman and I'll be the officer helping you. I'll help you fill out the necessary paperwork to get you in and out in record time."

"Thank you." Rogue bowed. "That would be most helpful."

"Do you know the name of the person you are bailing today?"

"Uh- A Gajeel Redfox."

"Then follow me."

Rogue nodded and proceeded to follow the woman to the end of the room before turning down into a hallway and entering another room, smaller then the first with a row of service windows. She held her hand out to a closed service window.

"I'll help you here."

* * *

Rogue couldn't believe it would actually take him a mere 30 minutes to fill out the paperwork and while not counting the brief 10 minutes of 'fame' after showing his required id for Clover Town police force the honor of being in the presence of someone in Sabertooth- One of the top minds- He didn't have to wait more than five minutes long after that before Amanda disappeared once more to retrieve the person he sought. He looked up from a book he had brought for the occasion, though he couldn't focus on it at all, just as the double doors opened and Amanda reappeared followed by the very man he sought before the both of them halted just outside the closed doors.

He was rather tall with a muscular build that shown through his form fitting dark long sleeved turtle neck and rather baggy beige colored dress slacks. He had long dark hair that rather messy, like he had woken up and couldn't be bothered picking up a brush held back by a dark yellow bandanna with dark red eyes that had no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body was covered in sets of simple, round studs, with three of them above each of his eyes acting as the 'eyebrows' of sorts, two on each side of his nose and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sported, if he wore the occasional tank top, four studs on each of his forearms, with the right one also being covered in scars

"You've been bailed Mr. Redfox," Amanda said, taking the man's handcuffed hands into her own and unlocking them, "You have a rather sweet brother. You best be on your best behavior from now on."

"Yes ma'am."

"Have a nice evening you two."

She eventually disappeared through the service door leaving the two men alone. Rogue stood up and began making his way to the other man, who was looking anywhere that wasn't Rogue. It seemed that Gajeel Redfox knew he was trouble and facing Rogue now would spell death.

"Hey... Rogue..."

"Hello Gajeel," Rogue smiled with a rather sugary tone, a tone that had the taller male tremble. "Well, go gather your things. I'd like to catch the 4:15 train so I can get home before 7."

"Yes sir."

"And while we walk in that direction," Rogue's voice seemed to become more quiet; deadly, "Perhaps you can explain to me why you thought it would be a good idea to get drunk, force me to call out and bail you in the first place."

"I can explain-"

"I'm sure you can." Rogue replied with a roll of the eyes as he began walking to the doors, Gajeel following close behind. "Lemme guess- It was all somehow Natsu's fault."

"No..."

"Then what? Was it funny?" Rogue growled as they stepped out into the afternoon light. "I'm just dying to know."

"You're defiantly not gonna like the reason," Gajeel mumbled, movement faltering as he shuffled his feet, "It- I- It's hard to explain- But it's a good reason! I swear!"

"I bet so..."

"I'm really sorry Rogue." Rogue blinked and turned to look at Gajeel, who honestly looked apologetic. "I didn't mean to get drunk- I didn't mean to humiliate you- I really didn't. Levy and I- We... We had a bit of a fallout... Last night..."

Whatever anger Rogue may have had for the taller ravenette seemed to have melted as he looked into that solemn face. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Gajeel sighed as he and Rogue moved forward once more, "Last night was going perfect- Ya' know- It was Date Night and Levy and I were gonna go see a movie and have some dinner-"

"Mm hmm..."

"I think it might've been something I said," Gajeel took a deep sigh, "I don't remember- But the next thing I knew, we were both screaming at each other- Throwing harsh jabs at one another, insulting the other, accusing, pointing fingers... We didn't think about each other in the positive light- No- It was negative and cruel..."

"Did you apologize?"

"No," Gajeel sighed, hands shoved into his pocket, "I think I've said something that made matters worse- For the next thing I knew, I was kicked out and told never to come back."

"Then how on earth did you wind up in Clover drunk?" Rogue asked befuddled as they turned down a street.

"Ran into Totomaru." Gajeel shrugged. "He too got into a bit of a fight with his girlfriend. We started drinking in Magnolia-"

"Alas- The mystery thickens."

"I said I was sorry!"

They walked in silence for a while, neither saying a word as Rogue mulled over Gajeel's explanation and Gajeel fidgeting over Rogue's yet to be seen anger. So lost in thought he was, Rogue didn't realize they had reached the train station until Gajeel said something.

"How much is it for a ticket back home? 400 or 600 Jewel? I'll pay..."

"Huh? What?" Rogue looked up. "Oh goodness! How did we get here?"

"Uh- We walked?'

Rogue chose to ignore him. "I have tickets for the both us. Don't worry."

Rogue smiled at the uniformed man as he handed the tickets in question to him, both men sharing friendly banter before the man handed Rogue the marked tickets back and pointed him to the gate they needed. Rogue beamed and bowed as he made his way toward the pointed direction with Gajeel following close behind. They walked aways before they finally reached the station they needed when Rogue halted, eyes large as he stared at the large machine. The incident still fresh in his mind, it had the poor ravenette tremble.

No.

He was better then this.

"Gajeel."

"Huh?"

"Please stay close to me."

"What?" That seemed to befuddle the taller male. "Why?"

"Just do what I've asked." Rogue whispered. trying and failing to keep the fear from his voice. "Please? For once in your life-"

"You okay?" Gajeel craned his neck, trying to look at Rogue closer. "You don't look so good-"

"I'm fine." Rogue replied, refusing to meet the taller raven's gaze. "I'm just a little tired, alright?"

"You don't look tired." Gajeel mused, eyes narrowing as he studied the smaller male. "You look scared- Pale..."

"I'm fine. Really, I am."

Gajeel's eyes widen and a dark, angry look appeared on his face, it was a look that even terrified Rogue. "Were you attacked?"

"What?! No!"

"Don't lie to me!" Gajeel growled, his face so close that Rogue had to back away instinctively. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Rogue..." Gajeel's face became soft, voice gentle. "What happened?"

"I... I..." Rogue finally looked up into those stern yet concerned eyes. "I was... I was touched..."

"Touched?" Gajeel breathed. "As in- 'Molested'?"

"I- I..."

"It's okay, Rogue... Just tell me what happened. There's no shame in telling the truth..."

Rogue bit his lip, form trembling while struggling to keep his tears in check before he finally burst. "Y-Yes... I was on my way here, to bail you and- and the train was packed- A convention in the same t- town or something..."

Gajeel nodded.

"I- I was minding my own b- business and the next thing I- I knew someone started to grope me," Rogue seemed to struggle with breathing and remaining calm, "I- I dismissed at first, th- thinking it was just a someone's h- handbag or tote bag-"

"Go on..."

"I was proven wrong!" Rogue gulped, arms wrapping around himself. "Large hands started to play with- with my butt- Then they moved to my- my-"

"Crotch?"

"Yes! He started playing and toying with it!"

"He?" Gajeel blinked. "How do you know that the person was a he?"

"He- He spoke to me."

"Did you catch a look at the guy?"

"N- No... I couldn't move-"

"Did he say anything?"

"Told me I was s- soft... L- Like silk and I smelled good," Rogue trembled, "I wanted to scream, I- I really did-"

"But?"

"He told me it wouldn't help me. No one there would have helped me. They would have thought my screaming would be because I was another convention goer who was just so excited about the convention." Rogue broke down. "H- He started to pull my pants down, I- I could feel that disgusting appendage rub against me as he- he did so I- I actually believed that- that- Oh Twins above- I was scared! I- I thought was actually going to be raped- Right there- On the train! The minute the train d- docked in Clover Station- I ran! I ran as fast as I could!"

"Rogue," Gajeel whispered before he gathered the smaller male into his arms, holding him close briefly startling Rogue at such affections, "Did you tell the police while you were there?"

"N- No."

"No?" Gajeel looked shocked. "Are you crazy? Why were you quiet about it?"

"I told you," Rogue buried his face into Gajeel's chest, his voice muffled, "I was scared. I felt so ashamed, humiliated. I work for Sabertooth, Gajeel and you'd think-"

"I'd think they would want to know, they're not just your co-workers... But your friends- family, they're not going to give a damn about the reputation," Gajeel replied, resting his head on top of Rogue's, "You should at least tell Sting. You shouldn't be silent about it, Rogue. You've always said-"

"I can't tell him!" Rogue suddenly cried, pulling away from the taller male.

"And why not?" Gajeel couldn't believe what he was hearing! "He's your husband ain't he? Doesn't he deserve the right to know?"

"H- He does- B- But-"

"But?"

"..."

"What?" Gajeel blinked, the metal piercings furrowed. "I didn't quite catch that..."

"I'm... I'm afraid... He'll... He'll leave me..."

"Leave you?" Gajeel echoed. "Why would he leave you?"

"I was touched..."

"And?"

"And... And..." Rogue bit his lip. "I just can't Gajeel, Sting won't understand! He'll be furious! I- I have never been intimate with anyone before Sting. Man or woman. It was Sting, always Sting."

"You sound just like Salamander-" Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"You and I both know that's the truth," Rogue replied, "And you know how he can get-"

"Which is why he needs to know," Gajeel sighed, "I promise you he's not gonna leave you-"

"How do you know that?!"

"Because I grew up with the guy?" Gajeel replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If anything, he's gonna be more mad at himself that he wasn't there to protect you when you were scared and needed the help... Or mad at me- Which ever one comes first-"

"But-"

"But nothing," Gajeel pulled the smaller male into his arms, "He's going to support you and love you and be with you no matter what-"

"Promise?"

A pause.

"Promise."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Gajeel grumbled, face pink, "It's what family does... Right?"

"Right," Rogue chuckled, wiping his eyes, "I guess this makes up for your poor choices yesterday-"

"Neat." Gajeel smirked.

"Don't get too cocky..."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know."Gajeel sighed. "I still need to make up for making ya' miss work and I still need to apologize to Levy... I just don't know how yet."

"How about asking her to dinner?"

"Dinner it is."


	11. The Trail Pt 4; Back with the Team

_"See anything?"_

_"Nothing here... Men~"_

_"Clear."_

_"Negative."_

_"Nothing."_

Sting heaved a deep sigh as he leaned back in his chair, lifting the soft drink from the table in front him and took a long sip. He had been monitoring his clutch of shops in from a small table outside a small but rather popular eatery for a good almost four hours. He had been here since noon, watching and observing the people that walked in and out through the handful of selected stores that remained in the area for 30 years that the victims had last been in before they vanished without a trace.

He placed a finger to his ear, activating a small device hidden and nestled into the soft shell. "I've got nothing."

 _"Very well."_ Lyon's voice cut through the wires. _"Keep posting."_

"Copy that." Sting replied. "Have you heard anything back from Minerva and the others?"

_"No. But I'll keep you posted once they do."_

"Thank you."

He removed the finger from the earpiece and proceeded to take another sip of his drink, allowing his eyes to roam over the large crowds, trying to find something- Anything- that would stick out. Nothing did. He leaned back forward, resting his elbows on the table as he started to pull his cellphone out from his pocket, fingers dancing around the screen as he checked the time, his eyes shooting up every second as he did so. The minute the screen, his lock screen, came to life revealing the time a wave of sadness and nausea washed over him.

It was a picture of him and Rogue during Christmas time, he had his arm wrapped around Rogue's neck, pulling him close, both were wearing matching 'boyfriend' sweaters while holding coffee cups and smiling with bright pink faces. He bit his lip and he turned off his phone.

He missed him.

Really really missed him.

He heaved another deep sigh and leaned back into his chair once again, throwing his head back. He really wanted to call his Rogue just so he could hear his sweet voice but he knew if he did that then he'd probably be chastised by his dark haired beauty and most definitely mocked by the others but it just couldn't be helped. This would actually be the first job that would have the two of them split up, spent away from each other for more then 16 hours! He thought he could do it, but he can't- He just can't.

He really wanted Rogue- And by his side.

He closed his eyes, a soft smile playing across his face as his mind began to drift.

He could see himself now, back at home in his shared bedroom, the soft sun filtering through the curtains bathing the room in a soft Spring-like glow as he rested on top of his soft bed, nestled deep into warm snow-like blankets. He turned to his side and found himself smiling wider upon the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Rogue was sleeping on his side, barely an inch away from him, wearing a rather large and baggy long sleeved shirt, curled up rather cutely like a small child in the soft linen. He couldn't resist himself, he had to and he did as he reached a hand out and gently caressed that beautiful face.

He was truly an angel.

He smiled as those lovely ruby eyes, clouded with a thick haze of sleep fluttered open blinking several times as an adorable yawn escaped those tempting plush lips. Rogue smiled warmly as Sting chuckled and continued to stroke that beautiful face, watching as his raven haired angel leaned into Sting's warm hand, nuzzling it.

_"Morning Sting..."_

_"Mornin' babe."_

_"Got something."_

Sting jumped a few feet into the air upon hearing Hibiki's voice cut through his eardrums. He quickly sat up straight in his chair, eyes looking every which way only to realize where he was and sighed in disappointment.

Damn.

 _"What did you get Lates?"_ Lyon's voice whispered.

 _"Three teenagers,"_ he replied, _"All female-"_

 _"You radio us just to tell us that?!"_ Lyon hissed. _"Please tell me you're not going to 'delight' us with story of how lovely and beautiful they are-"_

_"No I-"_

_"Tell me Hibiki,"_ Came Ichiya's voice causing Sting's body to shiver violently. He was just so damn creepy, _"Their parfume- Is it lovely?"_

_"Wha-"_

_"Mr. Ichiya that's rather inappropriate-"_ Yukino whispered. _"They are not animals in a zoo-"_

 _"Yukino, please understand,"_ Rufus's voice sighed. _"It seems that Blue Pegasus are nothing more then mere animals themselves... Caring only for the simple pleasures that is 'mating'-"_

_"No! I'm-"_

_"You're what Lates, what?"_ Lyon demanded.

 _"There's a gentleman following them,"_ Hibiki explained, voice barely above a whisper that Sting had to push in his ear piece just to hear him clearly. _"I recognize him as the same gentleman who works at a candy store on the first floor, I even watched him selling them candy and soda when we first got here. One of the girls doesn't look so good. I... I think she's been drugged-"_

That immediately changed everyone's attitude.

_"What is your location?"_

_"Outside a shoe store and a couple of clothing lines, third floor."_ Came the reply. _"They are heading to the bathroom at the back of the mall and from the looks of it, little to no security... A perfect place that would be ideal for a 'disappearing' trick. I could use some back up."_

"On my way." Sting replied, tapping a finger into the earpiece. "I'm on the same floor, just on the other side of the mall from you."

 _"Hurry."_ Hibiki urged quietly. _"I'm not liking what I'm seeing. The poor girl looks like she's gonna pass out any minute and another one just started showing similar symptoms."_

"Copy that."

Sting got up from his seat, abandoning his half drunk soft drink on the table and immediately began sprinting toward Hibiki's location, left hand hovering over the waistline of his jeans as he moved. He weaved and maneuvered around the vast and rather numerous crowds of people that flooded onto his pathway in order to get to his destination, cursing the Twin Dragons for having to make today a very busy day for the mall and a little difficult for him. He slowed to a trot as he spotted a familiar mop of messy dirty blonde hair in his line of sight and anxious dark eyes locked onto his own as Hibiki silently waved him over. Sting quickly moved to his side, pressing his back into the wall opposite of Hibiki.

"Heard anything from Lyon?" Sting breathed.

"Yeah." Hibiki breathed back. "They're on their way."

"What's the plan?"

"Detain them by anyway means possible. But we must be wary- Our gentleman is a rather 'burly' fellow..."

Sting nodded, pulling out his firearm from its holster while cautiously and slowly lead the way in while Hibiki trailed close behind him, his own firearm out and ready. They crept down the long hallway, backs still close to the wall, barely brushing it as they moving further and further down the rather desolate corridor until they were right in front of a set of bathrooms. One girls the other boys. They quickly pressed themselves on either side of the door leading into the girls' restroom, crouching down slightly both sets of eyes narrowed as a conservation floated through the thick door.

"Who... Who are... Are you?" Came a slurred voice, female. It sounded like she was desperately trying to remain conscious. "You- Nngh- You can't be- hah- Be here..."

"I'm here to help you," replied another voice, male, "I just want to help you and your friends."

Sting's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the tone the man was using, it sound dark and promised something more then the promised 'help' but in her addled state, the girl, didn't seem to pick on the true intentions of the man's 'offer' as she sounded really scared and desperate for the man's 'help'.

"I- I think there's... There's something... Something wrong with... With us," she sounded like she was crying, "Lily... A-And Kar-Kara... They... They became sick!"

"I can see that."

"We- We went to the bathroom... It... It was Lily's idea... But we- We-," she was gasping for air, "Then... Kara... Kara fell sick! The- The next thing I knew... Nngh... They passed out! They- They won't wake! I... I..."

She suddenly let out a gasp and there was a loud clatter that had Hibiki and Sting jump and nearly drop their weapons in surprise. She must've fallen.

"I... I don't feel good..." Her breathing became harsh. "I... I think- I think I'm gonna be... Be sick."

"It's okay," the man's breathing seemed to become harsh, but for a obvious different reason, "Everything will be okay..."

The girl released another harsh breath before everything fell silent that was interrupted by the man pulling something out of his pocket; A cellphone.

"Yo. This is Rod- I got them."

Sting and Hibiki shared a look, a look as if Sting was telling the dirty blonde his plan with his mind before Hibiki nodded in agreement and the two of them got into position, Hibiki kept his gun held out as Sting lifted his foot and brought it down on the closed door, kicking it open with a loud bang. The man, Rod, jumped several feet into the air, dropping his phone in surprise allowing it to fall to the floor with a clatter, joining the three young women on the floor who lied there before him, unconscious.

"SABERTOOTH!"

"BLUE PEGASUS!"

"SHIT!"

The man, Rod, recovered from his shock fairly quickly as he reached into his dark, heavy looking trench coat and whipped out a gun of his own, aiming it at Sting's face only for Hibiki to get there first. He took aim and shot him, first, in the arm forcing Rod to drop it his weapon and clutch at his bleeding wound with a cry as he dropped to his knees in pain just as he shot off his own gun, the bullet missing Sting's head by a mere inch. Hibiki quickly moved over and kicked the gun away from Rod's reach before restraining the man just as Yukino and Lyon appeared.

"Sting! Are you okay? We heard gunshots!" Yukino clasped her hands over her mouth at the scene before her. "What happened? Are they okay?!"

"The girls are unharmed," Lyon assured, as he pulled back one girl's eyelid, examining her eye, "But Hibiki was right. They were drugged."

"Oh no!"

Sting quickly put away his weapon and activated his walkie, "We got the guy. Send for medical. We have three unconscious girls and the suspect's been shot."

 _"Got it."_ Rufus replied. _"Ambulances are on their way."_

"Copy."

"All right! Talk!" Lyon demanded. "What did you do to these girls?"

The man, Rod, sneered. "I ain't saying shit!"

"Perhaps a trip to Lamia Scale will get us answers." Lyon growled. "Sting! Call the others and let them know we got something and we're on our way back."

"Right."

* * *

After the ambulance had shown up, patched up the man Hibiki shot before reviving the girls and got their story, Sting and his gang had managed to make their way back to the candy shop closing it down till further notice, allowing Rufus and Hibiki to strip it down while the others, with their suspect in tow headed back to Lamia Scale. Sting felt a little uneasy during the entirety of the time as he watched the suspect through the one-way window, being 'tortured' by Minerva and Jura while his hands wrapped around himself, today's events flashing in front him. The girls, Lily and Kara, being the major ones.

She almost looked like- Like Rogue while the other looked like Wendy.

She had long dark hair that reached down to her waistline, her face looked soft and gentle- Like his- She was fair skinned and instead of red eyes she had bright brown. The other, Kara, looked like a teenage version of Wendy but with green eyes and brunette hair that was cut into a bobcut. It basically took every inch of his willpower not to 'overreact' and call Rogue.

Rogue was fine.

Wendy was fine.

They were both home, safe.

"Hey."

"Hmm?" Sting turned to the source and found himself face to face with a nervous Yukino. "Ah... Yukino. What's up?"

"N-Nothing," she responded, moving to stand next to the blonde, "What about you?"

"I'm fine."

Yukino tilted her head and regarded Sting rather curiously. "Are you sure? You don't look like it..."

Sting sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I can't stop thinking about them..."

"Who?"

"Rogue and Wendy."

"Ah." Yukino nodded in understanding. "You're worried."

"Worried? Nah-" Sting grinned, waving his hand dismissively. "It's more of... More of..."

He paused, watching Minerva bash the man's head into the table.

What was it that he was trying to describe?

"It's okay Sting." Yukino smiled warmly, placing a gentle hand onto his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with being a little worried about your loved ones."

Sting let out a deep sigh. Busted. "It's... It's- Hah... When I saw those girls- Lily and Kara- She- They- They almost looked so much like Rogue and Wendy... I didn't... I thought..."

He sighed again.

"You must think I'm 'overacting' huh?" He laughed nervously.

"Oh~ Not at all," Yukino smiled, "I'm sure Rogue's just as worried about you as you are about him- Them."

"Hmm." Sting nodded.

Silence fell over them as they watched the Jura calm a rather irritated Minerva while the suspect cowered and cried in terror at her face. Sting's eyes slowly grew wide as a sudden thought occurred to the blonde.

"Is Lyon still in the Lab?"

Yukino blinked, completely thrown off by Sting's question. "Y-Yeah... Why?"

"I think I have a theory."

_'And a perfect excuse to call Rogue.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Sting can't stop thinking about and can't doing anything with his Rogue-Bae. X3


	12. The Pathway

"Lyon."

"Hmm?"

"Can you do something for me?"

Lyon regarded the blonde man before him, leaning back in his chair and tapping his pencil against the table's surface and fixed the man a rather suspicious stare.

"That all depends." Lyon finally answered. "What would you be asking for?"

"I'm mostly going on a hunch," Sting responded, holding out several case files, "And possibly a far out magical and very much whimsical theory..."

"Hunches are better then nothing," Lyon nodded toward the case files, "What's with the case files?"

"I think there's a connection," Sting responded, setting them done, "They're all cold cases that have similar contents. Is it possible you pull up what each victim was doing the day they each disappeared?"

"Sure," Lyon replied, pulling the stack toward him, "Did our detained suspect say anything in particular regarding today's events that hinted at past cases?"

"No." Sting shook his head. "He's a tight-lipped one, a rare case. Hah- Not even Minerva can get him spilling. That's even rarer..."

"Hmm- Let's see-"

Lyon pulled out the first case out from on top of the pile, tongue between his teeth as he flipped though the notes. He pushed himself forward slightly until he was in front of a computer and began typing away at the keyboard while occasionally looking back to the file every now and then. He nodded before clicking the mouse activating another program on the computer screen, calling Sting's attention to it while Lyon busied himself with another file and repeated the same process until the each file had been done, posted on the same program, different tabs and stacked on the one side of the computer.

"Is that everything?"

"Yep." Lyon replied with a wave of his hand. "Each tab contains lists the victims and the missing person's visit to a shop, store and restaurant the day they disappeared."

"Can you possibly email these?" Sting asked, tongue between his teeth as he studied the information.

"Indeed I could," Lyon replied, looking highly affronted, "Where do wish to have them sent?"

"I'll tell you in a sec," Sting replied, pulling out his cellphone and starting tapping at it's surface, "Hold on."

Lyon snickered that earned him a rather venomous look from the blonde as he raised the phone to his ear. He listened to the dial tone ring, anxiety eating away at him as he waited and waited until-

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Rogue~" Sting couldn't help but smile.

 _"Hey Sting~"_ Rogue mimicked back with a slight chuckle. _"What do you need?"_

"I miss you babe."

_"Sting- You just talked to me barely six hours ago-"_

"That was a long time ago~" Sting whined, "It's too long!"

 _"Uh huh,"_ Rogue chuckled warmly, _"Now why did we call?"_

"You know me~ I just wanted to hear that beautiful voice of yours~"

_"Hmm."_

"Okay okay- Being serious now," Sting chuckled, "Are you home?"

_"I'm right in front of the front door with Gajeel... Why?"_

"Gajeel's with you?"

 _"Yes. I went and picked him up..."_ Came that sigh. _"Please tell me you didn't forget already..."_

"I didn't forget!" Sting defend. "I- Uh- Brain farted. That's all."

_"I see."_

"Can you hop onto your computer?"

 _"I can- Oh!"_ Rogue replied as the sounds of a lock clicking and door opening followed by the voices of 'Mama's home!' and 'Gajeel's here!' from the children filled the background that had Sting chuckling. _"Yes- Hi! Mama's home- Sweeties, I'm trying to get through- Gajeel! Can you distract them and relieve Lisanna?"_

_"Yes sir!"_

_"Give her this too."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Her pay. Now if you'll excuse me-"_ Rogue took a deep breath before turning his attention back to Sting. _"Okay- Your turn. I'm at the computer-"_

"Lyon's gonna send somethings from the case to you."

Sting lifted his head from the phone and nodded toward Lyon, who returned the nod and started typing away at his computer. Sting watched the computer screen for a brief minute before returning his attention back to his phone call.

 _"Ok."_ Rogue replied slowly, as the sounds of computer keys clicking entered the background.

"Sooo~ How was your day?"

There was a long and pregnant pause, with only a shuddery breath being the only sound on Rogue's end. It was if the dark haired male was trying calm himself down, trying to relax.

_"Everything's... Fine."_

"You sure?" Sting asked, deeply concerned. "You don't sound so sure..."

 _"I'm fine- Really, I am."_ Rogue assured, _"I promise you- I'm ok- Oh! Got your email."_

"Did you get them?"

 _"All twenty three of them,"_ Rogue replied, relieved for the distraction, _"So what happened on your end?"_

"We got a guy for stalking and drugging three teenage girls today."

Rogue gasped. _"Are they okay?"_

"Yeah. They're okay, safe in the hospital and we got the guy." Sting assured gently. "Minerva and Jura are trying to get answers out of him cause we believe he might have something do with disappearances and our four dead victims."

_"So you guys got a lead?"_

"We will if we find what we're looking for."

 _"Alright,"_ Rogue muttered, _"What is it that I'm looking for?"_

"Lyon's managed to compile a list of each victim's last known sightings and last credit card purchases and sent you all known video surveillance," Sting explained, "Every shop, store and restaurant they visited before they disappeared."

_"Alright..."_

"We're looking for a store that stands out..." Sting explained. "One that is on all of the lists..."

_"Which store are you looking for?"_

"A candy shop."

_"A candy shop?"_

"Yeah," Sting nodded, "I'm looking for 'Esiola's Sweets'."

 _"Esiola's Sweets..."_ Rogue breathed. _"Yep. I have it listed on here at least once on all twenty-three lists."_

"And the surveillance?"

 _"From what I gathered- They were there..."_ Rogue answered, _"Though the images are too grainy for me to see..."_

"I've have Eve clean those up then." Sting hummed. "And I'll get back to back to you."

_"Anything else?"_

"Yeah," Sting nodded, "Who owns establishment? The candy store?"

 _"Uh... A person named Esiola Ayotnom,"_ Rogue hummed, fingers flying over the keys, _"And you're gonna love this part- There's nothing..."_

"Nothing?" Sting echoed, "What about address, records-?"

 _"There is none,"_ Rogue sighed, _"This is no recorded address, medical or criminal records- It's almost like this person just appeared out of air. I'm sorry Sting."_

"Naw- It's fine," Sting smiled, "You did good, thanks babe."

 _"You're welcome,"_ Rogue beamed, _"I'll keep looking in the meantime. Anything else?"_

"Nope," Sting beamed, "I think we have more then enough for a warrant to the shop. Thanks babe. I'll call you with more information and send you anything if we find it."

Sting could feel Rogue's blush through the phone. _"Ok... You're welcome."_

"Have you heard from Natsu?"

 _"Not yet,"_ Rogue replied, _"But he should be calling soon."_

"Alright then... Tell the kids I love them and miss them," Sting continued to smile, "And I'll call you soon."

_"Ok."_

"I love you Rogue."

There was a pause when which Sting could practically feel his husband's embarrassment through the phone.

_"..."_

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that," Sting's smile seemed to grow wider. "What was that?"

_"I love you too."_

Sting grinned wider as he hung up the phone and turned to Lyon. "Think you're up for a little digging?"

"You know it." Lyon smirked. "Lemme grab my keys, then you, me, Mister Lates and Miss Yukino can go take a look at the store."

"You got it."

* * *

"Pretty clean for candy store running with a number of little monsters called children."

"Yeah- If you take in today's events, then our guy might be selling more then 'kids' candy'."

"But that's the thing though- It's helps makes it easier to find what it is we're looking for."

"Alright gang," Lyon cut through, "Strip this place and find me something that helps us tie Rod to our missing persons reports. Sting. You and Yukino will take the backroom and split between you two while Hibiki and I will take the front of the store."

Sting nodded before turning to Yukino and pointed his head toward the back of the room and the two walked in the direction of the backroom. The room was rather too small to be called a storage room and too big to be a office space, but it seemed to both worlds with a large desk with a computer and hard drive covered in sticky notes and various papers, books and binders stacked around it, acting as pillars for time. Every wall had a shelving bookcase, filled with more binders, books, large stacks of papers and various knick knacks. Sting and Yukino quickly snapped on a pair of latex gloves and began searching for something, anything to help them.

"He was quite clean for a criminal," Yukino muttered, pushing some papers aside before picking one up, "He's got receipts from every delivery truck that came through here. For gummies, to chocolates- Standard candy."

"Yeah," Sting nodded, "But every business has a dark secret."

Yukino nodded, placing the paper back down on the table and joined Sting, searching the small office space. Sting's eyes roamed up and down each bookshelf until they landed upon something strange behind one of the bookshelves and chanced a looked down, finding something else to go with the first finding.

"Hey Yukino." Sting breathed. "Think I found something. Two things. Take a look at this."

"What did you find?"

"Skid marks," Sting answered, pointing to the floor, "See how the scratch here is crescent shaped? I think this has been moved back and away from the wall numerous times."

"Possibly renovation." Yukino reasoned.

"Renovation doesn't move similar to an opening door," Sting pointed, "Look- Here- On the wall-"

Yukino gasped. "It looks like a door..."

"Let's take a look, shall we?"

Yukino nodded and moved forward to help Sting move the bookshelf, with Sting pulling and Yukino pushing opening it like a door, revealing another door behind the bookshelf. Yukino reached out slowly and carefully opened the door and gasped. Inside was another smaller room, a room that had two cells, one each side and a metal plated door at the end and a small pocket office with a desk tucked in. It was a room that looked like it came from a horror movie. Sting stepped into the room and walked down the narrow but short hallway and began rifling through the small desk, pulling out papers and small bags filled with tiny pills, his eyes narrowed as he looked over the papers before turning to the metal door, reaching out and opened the door, revealing to the blonde the outside world.

"Well- I'm having a new theory now." Sting's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of theory?"

"I think we're dealing with something more then just simple kidnapping." Sting replied. "Get Lyon and Hibiki in here. They've got to see this."

Yukino nodded and left to go retrieve the men in question allowing the blonde time to look around the stale-smelling room and the outside, spying a small surveillance camera just over the door. His attention was immediately diverted once Lyon and Hibiki joined him followed by Yukino.

"Looks like you find something big." Lyon whistled, staring around the dingy room.

"Place meant for round up and shipping out," Sting nodded, pointing to the camera, "We're going to need to get the camera."

"On it." Hibiki nodded, pulling out his cellphone and began typing away at it while walking out of the room.

"20 years and we're finally getting somewhere," Lyon beamed, clapping a hand to the blonde's shoulder, "The Council will be most please."

"Why didn't they check all the stores and shops?" Yukino asked. "It shouldn't take have to take this long..."

"No, it shouldn't." Lyon agreed. "But at the time, we didn't have enough evidence or proof anything... But we find this 'owner' and look through the surveillance and the photos we should get an idea of what we're looking for."

Sting nodded.

Rogue was going to be so glad to hear and it immediately had the blonde think back on his phone call with his husband. Rogue seemed so nervous- scared even- when Sting asked him about his day- Like he was about ready to cry. Sting wanted to call him and ask him but he didn't want stress or pressure him without sounding like he was suspecting him of something sinister or dark. Sting let out a deep sigh.

He hoped Rogue was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trail is getting somewhere, although it's not sounding too promising for Sting doesn't it?
> 
> Reviews much appreciated! :3


	13. The Cunning Spider

He couldn't believe what he was seeing...

And hearing.

How did they uncover that the candy shop in the Hargeon mall was actually his secret shipping and holding center? Let alone even managed to subdue a large burly man like Rod, his best man without any problem? Did they know about his other 'shops' hidden in Magnolia and Crocus? He let out an irritated sigh as he ran a hand through his thick hair that was slowly thinning from the sudden outbreak of stress and anxiety that racked him.

He couldn't believe this.

He just could not!

Twenty-five years of his hard work was being undermined within barely two days. He knew that twenty five years worth of disappearances would have eventually brought up a red flag somewhere- anywhere but he and his men had been very careful as to cover up any and all tracks that could possibly lead back to him during the twenty years the Council was on to them and was trying to catch them; Some ingenious, others seen as lazy like the name of his shop but they worked all the same- It threw any nosy nancies off his trail. Eventually the Council gave up and closed them only to reopen them the minute four out of- he think it was 80 at this point- that were missing had suddenly turned up dead after nearly two decades after they were written off as missing. He threw his head back against his seat and let out another irritable sigh, placing a hand over his eyes. He was thankful that Rod was keeping quiet, refusing to talk and withheld any information as to why he was caught drugging and stalking three young women and working in a candy store that was clearly more then place for candy and for that he was grateful for the man's unwavering loyalty. He knew that eventually like all good things, it wasn't going to last and he wasn't sure how long Rod could keep it up, especially since he knew that the demon of the Sabertooth, Minerva, was involved.

It was unraveling right before him.

He leaned back forward and removed his hand from his face, chancing a look at a certain window viewing a certain room before blinking and a lecherous grin appeared on his face. He quickly began digging through the pile of clutter on the passenger seat, eventually pulling out a pair of binoculars and aimed them straight through the window. It was his prey, the Rogue boy that stood there and he seemed to be talking to someone while fiddling with his shirt, wanting to remove it but was distracted by the conservation he seemed to be having with an unseen individual. He could feel his hands clenching and his cock throb as his eyes glazed over when the memory of today's event replayed itself in his mind.

He had purchased and caught the 1:10 train heading north into Clover Town, following his prey only to come face to face with a jam packed train and losing visual on the boy the moment he set foot into the crowded car. Upon listening into various conversations he found out that a comic or video convention was happening in the same town and he wanted nothing more then to lash out and kill these damned freaks only to eventually find the one he sought pressed against the door not really far from him, trembling. He began moving toward his prey, reaching hand out only to have it knocked slightly by one of the many freaks and he stumbled, brushing his hand on the Rogue boy's ass.

It was the most wonderful thing he had the pleasure of touching and could still feel it even now.

He panicked, freezing briefly and doing his best to blend into the convention going crowd when Rogue had halted his trembling and looked over his shoulder with those beautiful blood red eyes, looking into the large crowd trying to seek out what brushed or touched him, not even noticing him. He smirked when the boy foolishly shrugged it off as nothing, turning back around to face the closed door allowing him to seize his chance and lunge forward, until he stood right behind the ravenette and grabbed the boy's ass once more but this time he got himself a large handful. It was the most delicious feeling, massaging that clothed flesh, watching with amusement as a violent shiver ran up the boy's spine and his body went rigid as he leaned in closer, breath fanning the boy's pink face it made him rather horny.

It was really hot, knowing he had such a profound effect on his prey.

He couldn't resist the temptation, growing more bolder as he continued his ministrations, kneading at Rogue's ass before allowing his middle finger push itself into the seam of the jeans he wore while the other fingers splayed themselves across the boy's ass, flexing and gripping. He smirked in amusement as poor Rogue tried pressing himself into the door trying to escape from him but he followed his movements and rewarded the ravenette's efforts by adding his index finger with his middle finger and pressed them deeper into the seam while his remaining hand moved along the line of his hip and cupping his groin, massaging and stroking it trying to get a rise out of him.

_"Oh~ How delightfully soft you are~"_

He let out a chuckle in amusement when Rogue attempted to halt his process by trying to close his legs only for it to backfired for Rogue's legs buckled in response, making his back bend slightly to accommodate the change in position and only brought his ass up into his groin.

 _"Stop it..."_ He heard him hiss in a whisper, faltering in his attempts to sound threatening. _"Stop... It..."_

 _"Why?"_ He breathed back into his ear before tracing the shell with his tongue.

 _"This... This is harassment... Sir."_ He breathed back, venom in his tone weak before gasping he decided right then and there to grind against him. _"If you don't stop- I'll... I'll scream."_

 _"Oh?"_ The very idea amused him. Screaming for help? It was laughable given where they were. _"Go ahead then. Scream, cry, beg- Won't matter. People here will think you're just excited for that stupid 'geek' convention..."_

The poor thing gasped when he moved the hand from his ass and joined the other, massaging and kneading his groin becoming more and more desperate- Needy while the little darling was trying and failing miserably to escape him. He moved closer and closer to the boy until his chest was flushed with his back burying his face deep into those surprisingly soft dark locks before taking a deep breath before he sighed heavily. The scent of gentle lilac and soft tones of vanilla had to be the most heavenly thing he had ever smelled and it was rather fitting for such a delicate creature like this one.

It was intoxicating.

_"Soft~ Just like the softest silk... And you smell just as divine-"_

He could feel him trembling as he struggled to remain on his legs, head hung low but that didn't warrant his attention. No- What did was that his prey was finally growing aroused from his ministrations.

 _"Stop..."_ He pleaded softly. _"Please stop..."_

He would've laughed at the boy's pitiful plea, if it weren't for the current situation they were in. He moved his hands up, slowly and teasingly from his crotch where they split, one trailing up toward the hemline of his jeans, tracing the line of fabric before hooking his thumb on the fabric and pulling it down slowly, revealing a fraction of a sliver of that beautiful pale flesh each time. His other hand meanwhile busied itself into freeing his throbbing and aching cock, hissing as cool air enveloped around the sensitive flesh before he pressed it right up again the valley of his slowly revealing skin and ass. He slid his cock down along the seam of the jeans, wedging it between the boy's clenched thighs and began to discreetly hump the boy while listening to those delicious whimpers and gasps.

_"Wonder what pretty sounds you'd make~"_

_"N-N- No... Please- Please... Please..."_

Then came the boner killer-

_**NOW ARRIVING AT CLOVER TOWN TRAIN STATION** _

The minute that obnoxious female voice sounded and those doors opened, allowing not only the large groups of people to out but it also allowed his prey to escape. He'll admit that he was startled and allowed his grip to slacken allowing the boy to shoot out of his grasp after aiming a well aimed elbow into his stomach to assure that he was free and proceeded to disappear into the thick crowds. He snarled in frustration, stuffing his now limp cock back into his pants before throwing himself into a now empty nearby seat, not only was he frustrated that he didn't get very far and didn't get to finish but he now had to figure out what step he should take next, eventually settling with taking the train back to Magnolia, back to his van to plan a bit better with brought him to where he was.

Some sort of lowlife peeping tom.

He watched, drooling himself a pool, as Rogue finally removed his shirt, exposing that beautiful canvas of pale back to him for his viewing pleasure. Though, the thought didn't last long as he moved his binoculars a little higher, to gaze at that beautiful only to discover a look on that dark haired beauty's that was reminisce of frustration. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

Why?

No sooner did he ask himself that did he get his answer. Gajeel Redfox, the 'brother' he considered dangerous and not wise to cross was there and he looked just as frustrated as his prey. He quickly, though without looking, began looking for the proper switch on his center console that allowed him to hear into the house, more specifically the wire that was attached to the master bedroom eventually finding it and switching it on, allowing both sets of frustrated voices to enter his van. Low volume of course.

_"-And I'm the one with the relationship woes!"_

_"I didn't say-"_

_"Rogue... You're my baby brother, the closest thing I've ever had to a mother growing up- Hell, you are my mother- But you can't keep this quiet from Sting forever!"_

Keeping quiet?

What was his beauty keeping quiet about and from his own husband?

 _"I don't plan to keep quiet about it forever."_ Rogue had assured, pulling on a large light gray shirt that caused him to sigh in disappointment. _"I will tell him... I just... I'm..."_

_"Scared?"_

_"Yes! That..."_ Rogue sighed, bending slightly and straightening back up, holding up a pair a jeans that made him groan. Curse these stomach high windows! _"I just... I just don't know how I'm going to tell him..."_

 _"Well- You have till tomorrow night when I_ _get back from my 'make-up' dinner with Levy to tell him."_ Gajeel asserted before disappearing from view, possibly to the door. _"'Cause if you won't tell him- I will."_

 _"Fine... Fine."_ Rogue sighed bending down and returned to position again. _"I will... Just- Just let me sleep on it."_

_"Good. I'm gonna crash in my old room."_

_"Would you mind covering the alibi I made for Natsu? And put the kids to bed? I... I just wanna go to bed..."_

_"Yeah- But you owe me..."_

_"Thank you."_

And with that the conservation ended and he heard the closing of the bedroom door and his prey sighing once more before turning to opposite side of the window from where Gajeel and he disappeared, with the soft rustling and lights going out. He turned off the listening device and removed the binoculars from his eyes while leaning back in his seat, stroking his chin and mind buzzing a mile a minute.

Sabertooth and by extension, the husband, Sting was on to him and his venture, Gajeel was staying for awhile but would leave for a date tomorrow night and Natsu, from the looks from it, wasn't coming home tonight and, by extension, tomorrow night meant one thing- Rogue was going to be home alone tomorrow- With the kids yes but them he could work around but to capture him, Natsu, do away with his client and vanish perfectly by tomorrow-

He smiled.

And the perfect plan began to form.


	14. The Beautiful Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We fastly approachth shore!

Rogue sighed as he stared out toward his bedroom room, having no recollection at first as to how exactly he had gotten here.

After Sting's call, Rogue had organized all of the emails his husband had sent him and filed them away accordingly before proceeded to shut down his computer for the night. What happened then, Rogue couldn't seem to remember what he did between that and suddenly realizing that he had entered his and Sting's shared bedroom and began digging out his sleepwear as it had clearly been overshadowed by his thoughts. 'Auto-Piloting' Gajeel called it. The event that had happened on the train floated into his head followed closely by Gajeel's stern but concerned voice;

"You should at least tell Sting. He has the right to know."

It was true, Sting being his husband did deserve the right to know but Rogue found his mind glued shut about the topic, settling for instead the distraction the man had provided for him in the form of the case files. Rogue had a feeling that Sting knew that there was something he wanted to tell him and even asked but Rogue's fear took the helm from the logical portion of his brain and denied the blond about anything being wrong and everything wasn't as fine as he made it sound. Just as he placed his sleepwear out on the bed accordingly, Natsu chose then to call, short of breath and told Rogue that he was staying the night at Gray's and Rogue knew the reason why. He almost laughed out loud when Gray, during what Rogue identified as the sounds of body worship had asked Natsu- More likely him- Of a favor.

_"Is it possible that we don't tell Sting about Natsu staying the night?"_

_"Why?"_ Natsu seemed confused. _"Why can't I tell Sting where I am? Sting will get worried if I don't tell him where I am."_

_"Well- I meant Rogue but you too-"_

_"Why don't you want Rogue to tell Sting either?"_

_"Natsu- I don't know if you noticed but- Sting hates me."_

_"Hates you?"_ The very idea seemed inconceivable to the pinkette. _"Why would Sting hate you?"_

_"You can't be serious-"_

He was and Rogue had to really try to stifle his laughter at that point. He almost felt sorry for poor Gray, for not only having to deal with Sting's heated and hateful glares and words but he also had to deal with Natsu's oblivious nature toward his older brother's not so secret aggression toward his boyfriend.

_"Yeah I am- Now why do you think Sting hates you?"_

_"Babe I'd rather not talk about it,"_ Gray admitted nervously, _"Rogue can you-"_

"Not a problem." Rogue smiled, "I'll simply tell Sting that Natsu's staying with Gajeel for awhile."

_"Thanks Rogue. I owe you one."_

_"I love you Rogue."_

"I love you too, Natsu." Rogue felt at ease. "Be safe."

_"I will. Bye."_

"Bye."

After the call had ended, Rogue fell back onto his bed and ran a hand through his hair as he threw his cellphone down next to him. He threw his head back and sighed heavily, thoughts bringing him back to his husband and Gajeel, knowing well that Gajeel would soon get wind that he had chickened out and grill him about it and they all say he was the 'hounding' one.

"So did ya' tell him?"

And speaking of the devil-

Rogue turned slowly after he had pulled off his shirt and held it close to his now bare chest, biting his lower lip as he locked eyes with the taller male who stood there, leaning against his doorframe with arms folded and eyes narrowed. The silence was palpable.

"I'm gonna take it by your silence that ya' didn't..." Gajeel growled, pushing himself off the door frame and walking toward the smaller ravenette. "Somehow, I figured but I hoped to be proven wrong-"

"Well I'm sorry," Rogue snapped, finding his voice and chucking the shirt in his hands to another part of the room, "What did you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him what happened to you on the train!" Gajeel snapped back. "This ain't rocket science Rogue!"

"And how do you propose I tell him?"

"Uh- The same way you told me!" Gajeel growled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Uh- Duh! Twins above it's like the two of you suffered the world's worst break-up and are in the middle of a horrific custody battle for the kids!"

"Now that's a bit of an exaggeration-"

"Yeah? Well, that's what it looks like ta me," Gajeel cut across, "And I'm the one with the relationship woes!"

"I didn't say-"

"Rogue... You're my baby brother, the closest thing I've ever had to a mother growing up- Hell, you are my mother and I love you- But you can't keep this quiet from Sting forever!"

"I assure you that I don't plan to keep quiet about it forever, alright?" Rogue replied softly, removing the overly large light gray shirt from his bed and putting it on just as his voice began to falter. "I will tell him... I just... I'm..."

Gajeel sighed and regarded the smaller ravenette with a soft expression. "Scared?"

"Yes! That-" Rogue replied before sighing heavily, bending over slightly to remove his jeans before straightening back up and tossing the jeans to join his shirt, "I- I just... I just don't know how I'm going to tell him..."

Gajeel heaved a deep sigh.

"Well- You have until tomorrow night when I get back from my 'make-up' dinner with Levy to tell him." Gajeel left no room to argue as he moved toward the door. "'Cause if you won't tell him- I will."

"Oh? You and Levy made up?"

"She's giving me another chance," Gajeel shrugged trying to look nonchalant but failing, "I'm taking her to the world's fanciest restaurant and the most sappiest chick flick imaginable..."

"And suddenly I envision your torment-" Rogue chuckled as he picked up a pair of sweatpants.

"Hey- Wait a minute... This ain't about me," Gajeel growled, red faced as though a sudden thought had accured to him and he rounded on the small ravenette who stopped his laughing, "This is about you! You and Sting! You're gonna tell Sting got it?"

"Fine... Fine." Rogue sighed heavily in defeat, bending down slightly to pull up the sweatpants up his legs before returning to position to look at Gajeel. "I will... Just- Just let me sleep on it... Okay?"

"Fine... I'll accept it for now," Gajeel sighed, turning away from the smaller male, "I'm crashing in my old room for the night."

"Before you go-" Rogue suddenly spoke, voice soft but earning him Gajeel's attention once more, "Would you mind covering the alibi I made for Natsu? I told him that I'd tell Sting he's was with you- And could you put the kids to bed? I... I just wanna go to bed..."

"Yeah-" Gajeel sighed before shooting Rogue a devilish grin, "But you owe me..."

"Yes I know the drill," Rogue sighed before fixing Gajeel with a sincere smile, "Thank you."

"Che- Whatever." Gajeel scoffed, turning his back on Rogue, marching out of the room and trying to hide his red face. "I'm going to bed."

"Hmm," Rogue couldn't help but chuckle and smile, "Good night Gajeel- I love you."

"Yeah yeah- I love you too." Came that embarrassed but quiet response from the hallway.

Rogue just shook his head at his elder brother's actions. Sometimes it was like he was dealing with pre-teen boy who didn't want to be seen with his mother by his friends, he still smiled as he moved toward the clothes that he had thrown earlier and quickly threw them into the laundry basket near his bedroom door before moving to his side of the bed and lifted the covers. A large shiver suddenly ran up his spine and he froze, slowly looking over his shoulder toward his bedroom window.

There was that feeling again.

That feeling of being watched. He slowly and carefully crept toward his second story window and peered out into the dark night, seeing nothing that stood out of the ordinary- The cabin houses that were yards away with lights out, the deep dirt paths- or alleyways as the kids called them- looked normal, the van still sat in one in front of his house. Nothing stood out of the ordinary. He stood there, staring out the window before his eyes grew wide, wrapped his arms around himself and shivered violently when the memory from today suddenly decided to replay itself. He sucked in a shaky breath.

He could still feel him.

He still felt that heavy, sticky breath against the back of his neck and cheek, he could still feel those large, filthy hands touch and play with him and still felt that disgusting moist cock, that wasn't his husband's, rubbing against his backside as it was slowly being revealed to his molester. As he stared at the van he began to wonder if this feeling was somehow connected to his near assault on the train- He hoped not. He shuddered and quickly made his way toward his bed, turning off any and all lights, lifting the covers and burying himself underneath the covers as it fell gently on top of him. He pulled and moved at the comforter accordingly until he was in a nest of blankets wrapped around him like a protective cocoon. His mind was made up.

Tomorrow- He was definitely telling Sting.

He was about to list off to sleep when he suddenly hears a soft buzzing from the floor. Carefully poking his head out and peering over the side of his bed, he found his phone awash with a soft blue glow as he received a text message from Sting. His heart fluttered as he reached an arm out and snatched his phone up to read the message;

_Hey Babe_

_Gonna be working well into the dead of night_

_I won't be able to call or text you till likely in the evening_

_You know me_

_Cuddles and Kisses_

_Sting <3_

Rogue smiled, as he texted his reply before putting his phone on the charger on his bedside table, thankful for Sting's unwitting excuse to allow the ravenette more time to figure out how he planned to give Sting his admission. Eventually Rogue was able to fall into a deep but restless sleep, unaware that inside that van a plan that was being drawn up against him as he slept.

Tomorrow would be a rather eventful day.


	15. The Snare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter is a little confusing but bear with it and it'll be totally worth it.

The next day was on them rather fast, though Rogue went about his usual routine despite the uneasy feeling that seemed to follow him everywhere he went. He got up, showered, got dressed, checking his phone and finding a message from Sting that was sent to him at 10 in the morning;

_Hey Babe_

_That all nighter turned into an all dayer too_

_Spending the day in the Neutral Grounds_

_We're finally getting somewhere with that 20 year case_

_Call you later tonight_

_I promise_

_Love you_

_Kisses and Cuddles_

_Sting_

He smiled, sending back his reply before pocketing his phone and making his way to the kitchen and started making breakfast just as the children began to awaken and sleepily stumble into the kitchen and sitting in their chairs. No matter what the ravenette seemed to do or where he was, the feeling of being watched seemed to follow him.

"Morning Mama."

"M-Morning."

The sleepy mumbles and gentle yawning of the children had managed to snap Rogue out of his trance, allowing him to smile at those adorable sleepy faces and place plates of food in front of each of them along with a kiss to the forehead.

"Morning. I made chocolate pancakes and scrambled eggs with a side of toast," Rogue chuckled as those little faces came to life in excitement, "Did you all get a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah!"

"You made chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Actual chocolate chip?"

"Yummy!"

"Yes," Rogue smiled, "I made _'actual'_ chocolate chip pancakes. Now, where's Gajeel?"

"I'm here," grumbled a tired voice, "Did I here you say that you made pancakes?"

Gajeel had shuffled his way into the kitchen wearing only a pair of dark gray sweatpants, yawning wide and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he scratched his bare chest. He stumbled a bit further into the kitchen until he was finally able to find and grab a hold of a chair and pulled it out toward him so as to allow him to sit at the table with the kids.

"Yes." Rogue smiled, placing a rather large plate overflowing with food in front of his newcomer.

"Chocolate pancakes?"

"Mm hmm."

"Oh my god- Yes!"

"I figured since today was Sunday," Rogue explained, as he turned toward the stove to make his own plate, while Gajeel wolfed his down with the kids, "And since you were going out tonight, I figured the children and I could get our chores done, we'd can watch a movie before bed tonight..."

"Really?" Lector perked.

"A movie?" Wendy gasped.

"Any one we want?" Carla asked.

"Can we watch our favorites?" Happy asked.

"I wanna watch the Princess and the Frog." Frosch smiled.

"We always watch that one Frosch..."

"I like it..."

"We can watch that one," Rogue smiled, earning him a groan from the rest of the children and snicker from Gajeel, "And we'll watch everyone else's favorites too-"

"No way!"

"Really?!"

"Yes really," Rogue chuckled, "If we get dressed and started on our chores right now- Why, we can start as early as noon."

"Yay!"

"What movies will we be watching?"

"I wanna watch Ponyo!"

"Tangled!"

"Brave!"

"Howl's Moving Castle!"

"Alright then- Let's get started!"

The children quickly wolfed down their breakfast before making a beeline for the upstairs while Rogue gathered their plates and placed them into the sink to begin washing them. Gajeel gulped down the last of his eggs before standing up and bringing his plate to the sink to join Rogue. He dropped his voice low, low enough not be overheard but high enough for Rogue to hear.

"You gonna talk to Sting?"

"I won't be able to till later in the evening," Rogue explained, "He sent a text last night saying he was pulling an all nighter then he sent me a text this morning says he won't call till later tonight-"

"So the movies-"

"They are to act as a distraction for the children for when he does call," Rogue sighed, fist tightening, "I'm going to tell him... Tonight I'm telling him..."

"Damn straight you are," Gajeel growled, taking every dish Rogue cleaned and placed them into the dishwasher, "And if I find out you didn't by the time I get home-"

" _'You'll tell him'_ ," Rogue nodded, "Yes yes I heard."

"Good." Gajeel let out a sigh. "I don't mean to act like an ass, but I'm just worried for ya'- Ya' know?"

"I know and I appreciate it," Rogue smiled, resting his head against Gajeel's shoulder, "I really do. Thank you."

"Good. Now help me pick out an outfit for my date tonight."

* * *

He had awoken with a brief start from the most wonderful dream. He groaned and sat up a little straighter in his seat, stretching himself as best as he could with what limited space he could until he heard a satisfying pop in his back before chancing a look at the clock;

2:08 pm

He jolted upright in his seat and quickly grabbed a pair of binoculars and quickly looked to the house. He didn't mean to sleep in that long! He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted his delicious prey moving around in his living room, picking up toys, blankets and other random items and putting them away, showing off those luscious hips and tantalizing backside. His hair was even put up in a high ponytail, showing off that beautiful slender neck that had him lick his lips.

He was still in the house.

His plan was still in play.

* * *

"What do you think? Too casual?"

Rogue hummed as he slowly walked around Gajeel, studying every angle like a predator would with its prey. He paused right front of the taller ravenette, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at both the crisp white long sleeved shirt and pressed khaki pants for a long while before closing his eyes and shook his head just as the song _'I see the Light'_ played into the background.

"Maybe you should've stayed with the grey shirt and dark pants," Rogue sighed, "You were right the first time..."

"Heh- You're actually admitting you were in the wrong? You?"

"Ha ha- Shut up." Rogue grumbled with a pink face. "Go change and do something about your hair!"

"What do you think I've been trying ta do for the past hour and a half?"

"Try harder."

"Ya' know something Rogue- You are one hell of a sore loser..."

"Shut up."

"Think I can burrow your car?"

"Keep up the attitude and I'll run you over with it instead."

"Gihi."

* * *

It was 7 and he was starting to get antsy and didn't know how long he could stay still. The time was approaching, approaching at a snail's pace and he wanted nothing more then to capture that dark temptation and lure the other target out and capture him as well but first the Gajeel bastard had to leave! He buried his face into his hands and groaned out his pain and frustration, his cock was practically harden and straining, wanting to desperately claim both the Rogue and Natsu boys to the point that when and if it rubbed up against his underwear and jeans, it fucking hurt. It was so fucking hard to remain patient!

"When will I expect you home?"

"I dunno- Put me in for Midnight. Provided I don't end up _'staying'_ the night- If ya' know what I mean~"

"You are just so shameless at times..."

"Pfft- Like you're any better-"

He suddenly jerked his head up. There standing in on the front doorstep was his little incubus and- Who the hell- Was that Gajeel? He blinked, rubbing both eyes making sure that neither the light or his eyes in general were playing any tricks on him but it seemed they weren't- That was defiantly Gajeel. He had never seen the man anything remotely considered fancy or his hair groomed and pulled back into a rather neat low ponytail hold a large bouquet of red roses.

He shrugged- Guess he really wanted to impress his date...

"Will you and the kids be alright?"

"Hmm? Of course. We'll be fine- You just go enjoy yourself-"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright. You have me on speed dial. Call me immediately if there's something wrong. Even if it's just nothing more than a feeling- You call me. Got it?"

"Got it."

"And-"

"And don't forget to talk to Sting the minute he calls. I got it."

"Alright then- I'm off."

"Good luck!"

He watched as the two dark haired males wave to each other, before the taller male walked down the pathway toward the parked jeep, hopping into it before starting it and disappearing into the slowly darkening horizon while the smaller one went back into the house. He remained stationary for awhile longer till he was sure the coast was clear and neither one of them was coming back before bring his own car back to life and began moving out from his post, taking a dirt path that lead back and beyond the house, parking safely where it was well hidden but within reach. He had to ready in case there was a need for a quick getaway.

Everything was falling into place perfectly.

* * *

"Alright guys- Bedtime."

"Aww~"

"Do we have to?" Happy asked.

"Yes~ You have to," Rogue chuckled, lifting a sleepy Frosch up, "Tonight's still a school night and you need your sleep."

"But it's only 9 o'clock-" Lector whined.

"That may be, but little boys and little girls still need their sleep."

"How come Natsu isn't home yet? And isn't going to bed at 9?" Wendy huffed, crossing her arms.

"I told you," Rogue chuckled as he led the children upstairs, "Natsu's staying with a _'friend'_ and he's a big boy. And he only got that way because he went to bed when he was told."

"Really?"

"Really," Rogue smiled, placing Frosch down as he yawned and stumbled slightly to his room, "Now if you guys hurry, I'll read you a bedtime story."

"A bedtime story?!"

"Really?"

"Can I pick the story?"

"Yes you can," Rogue nodded, "It's your turn tonight Happy. "

"Yay!"

"Now I'm going to get ready for bed- I'll be back in 5 minutes so you better be ready by the time I get back."

"Okay."

"We will."

* * *

"Hey- Yeah, it's me..."

He crept into the backyard, careful and quiet, so as not to bring attention to himself. He had to be very VERY careful so the plan went off without so much as a single dent. He didn't want anything ruining his plan. He reached the sliding glass door, pressing himself against one side and carefully peering into the dark kitchen and dining rooms.

"Oh~ Trust me I'm working on it," he sneered, pulling out a pick, "Which brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about-"

He pulled away from the side of the house and began to slowly and carefully began to fiddle with the lock until he heard the distinct sound the lock unlatching with a small 'twang'. He smirked as he pushed his phone against his ear as he slowly pushed the door opened.

"The deal's off. The Rogue and the Natsu boys- They're both mine."

He slowly entering the house, sliding the door closed behind him.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" He sneered silently as he approached the hallway. "You are all the way out there and I'm right here."

He paused.

"If you tell them, you oust yourself," he smirked, "So go ahead. Betray them and tell Sting, that'll definitely devastate them. But he's an hour out in Hargeon and by the time he reaches here after spending twins above knows hours wrapping his head around this, I'm gone. With both boys in tow."

He shut his phone off as he approached the staircases, slowly crawling up the steps and savoring the moment as he approached the top step. He carefully peeked into each of the children's rooms, finding them all sound asleep and he carefully closed their doors before turning his attention to the door that held the treasure he sought. His reward was so close he was practically salivating.

He carefully pushed open the door, slipping inside, closing the door before turning back around and was greeted with the most beautiful sight. His little beautiful little tease was there, asleep on his bed, blankets wrapped around him rather loosely, watching with rapt attention as he breathed soundly. He approached the side the bed, practically looming over his unsuspecting meal when he, on a strange whim carefully pulled open the drawer on the side table near him and the Rogue boy and found a small handgun, a guild issued one from the looks of it and snatched it up, storing it in his belt and found some guild-issued flex cuffs. He snatched them up as well, smirking.

What a sweet little creature- Getting himself ready for him.

He looked over toward the dark haired beauty when he heard a soft sigh and found that to his relief, he was still asleep only to roll onto his back before settling back down. He leaned in closer, placing a hand near the boy's head to steady himself as he studied the boy before him.

He was beautiful.

He couldn't resist ant longer and leaned forward, finally capturing those soft petal pink lips that been calling out to him for years into a kiss.

* * *

Rogue entered his room and threw himself onto his side of the bed, exhausted and a bit anxious. He looked to his phone and read the time that appeared on his lighted screen as 9:25 and let out a heavy sigh.

Why hadn't Sting called him yet?

Rogue sighed again, placed his phone down onto the top of his side table and pulled the covers tightly over him, eyes never leaving his phone. He really wanted to talk to Sting, not just to tell him of what happened to him but just to merely to talk to him.

He really did miss him.

He yawned and began drifting off as he waited for his husband to call. He dreamed he was in a field of beautiful golden flowers where the atmosphere was bright with the warm sun, he could actually feel the warmth wrapping around him and he looked up to find himself staring into those deep blue eyes he had come to love.

_"Sting..."_

_"Hey babe."_ Sting smiled. _"Heard you missed me."_

_"I... I..."_ Rogue shook his head. He didn't know why he hesitated. _"Y-Yes... Yes I did. I did."_

_"Heh,"_ Sting smiled, lifting Rogue up, _"Just as much as I miss you, huh?"_

_"Yeah,"_ Rogue sighed as he felt himself being pulled into a soft hug, _"I missed you."_

_"Missed you too."_

He felt a pressure near his head but found nothing there. He shrugged it off and looked back toward his husband, who merely beamed at him before leaning down and claiming his lips into a sweet kiss, the pressure seemed to increase around his head and he actually feel the kiss on his lips and he sighed, closing his eyes. He could lie all he wanted but he really did miss Sting. He gasped as he felt the pressure on his lips grew more noticeable which was odd to the ravenette. He groaned and slowly began to open his eyes, bringing him back into reality and his eyes shot wide open.

He was indeed kissing someone-

And it wasn't his husband.


	16. Choices

Sting watched with a rather distant eye as Minerva, Orga and Jura threw each caught criminal in the back of an arrest van while everyone else helped the discovered prisoners and victims get the proper treatment and help. Sting couldn't stop the feeling of unease as he continued watching the scene before him- Like the worst had yet to happen which was odd consisting that he and his team and two other well-known guilds cracked a well over two decade old case. He didn't understand why it happened, why it took so long or why none of the clues he noticed which were the exact same first seen 20 years ago weren't looked into it was unbelievable. He was so thankful for Yukino.

He blinked and looked toward the sky.

He wondered how Rogue was doing and he let out a sigh that appeared as a cloud of air in the frozen breeze. He really missed his husband and wanted nothing more then to get home and just hold him, hold him close and never let him go and after what he saw in that warehouse-

He really wanted Rogue here- For support.

He blinked he felt a gentle tap to his shoulder and turned to look at a solemn faced Rufus. "Hey Rufus- Got me anything?"

"Indeed," Rufus nodded, holding out a couple of rather worn looking notebooks, "It seems that Yukino's theory was correct."

Sting's eyes furrowed as he leaned in closer to read the writing. "You mean-"

"There is indeed a mastermind behind this entire human trafficking operation." Rufus's face became dark. "If the notes we uncovered here are anything to go by, he probably still out there- Stalking and keeping tabs on his next target."

"Fuck." Sting cursed. "So Yukino was right. This _'Esiola Ayotnom'_ is more then an alias- It's a cover up. Does the notes saying anything about who they are or who might be the next target?"

"Afraid not." Rufus sighed, thumbing through the pages. "The book looks to be quite old and they was quite clever with the coding-"

"Then there might be more," Sting let a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "See if you can find them."

"Very well- I should have something for you in a-"

Both men paused and looked to Sting's back pocket as a soft ringtone began to play, eventually causing the blonde to fish his phone out and read the caller idea. It read as an unknown number.

"Who is it?" Rufus asked. "Rogue?"

"No- At 9 o' clock, Rogue would be putting the kids to bed, he'd be too busy then. Number doesn't look familiar-" He swiped his thumb across his phone, picking up the call and placing near both his and Rufus's ears. "This is Sting Eucliffe."

 _"Yeah hi,"_ Came a voice, a man's voice that sounded- familiar but at the same time it wasn't one Sting was familiar with, _"Listen... You need to get home. Right now."_

"Excuse me?" Sting was on guard. Was this a threat?

 _"There's no time to waste!"_ The voice continued, sounding hurried and desperate. _"You need to get home to your family. Your husband, Rogue and your brother, Natsu- They're in trouble."_

"What? What sick joke is this?!" Sting's eyes narrowed as Rufus gasped. "Who are you? How do you know that I'm married- And with a family?! How do you know their names?!"

 _"That's not important."_ The man responded. _"What is more important is the lives of your family._ "

"What-"

 _"There is an intruder in your house,_ " the voice continued, ignoring Sting, _"And it's looks like he promises to bring harm on your family- Especially Rogue and Natsu. Hurry."_

"How-"

And with that the line went dead before Sting could ask his question and he held his phone away from him like he had just heard a nasty swear word. Who was that and how did he know him let alone that he had a family, a husband and a brother? How did he know their names? He looked up only to find everyone watching him, worry and fear etched into their faces.

Yukino was the first to speak.

"Sting-"

"I need to get home! Minerva! Lend me your car!"

"The hell I'm going to trust you with my car!" Minerva snapped. "Firstly- It's mine, secondly- I'm going with you and thirdly- I'm driving."

"What's going on? Lyon asked, approaching the three of them with Orga and Hibiki in tow. "What happened?"

"Rogue's in trouble," Sting responded, gathering his things, "I'm heading home. Can you, your guild and Blue Pegasus handle everything without me and my team?"

"What- Of course we can! But keep in mind the case is still going to your archives." Lyon replied indignantly, arms folded across his chest. "What do you mean _'Rogue's in trouble'_?"

"I don't have time to explain-"

"You and your team are almost an hour and half out from where you live!" Lyon argued. "How do you possibly plan to get to Rogue in time? How do you know this is not a trap?"

"I'll figure that out once I cross that bridge," Sting answered before turning to his group, "Let's move out team!"

"Yes sir!"

As Minerva gunned the engine, bringing the car to life just as Sting and the others jumped in and buckled up, Sting couldn't help but worry for Rogue and Natsu's safety- Rogue especially. Gajeel was out patching things up with his girlfriend and Natsu was safe with Fairy Tail but Rogue- Sure, Rogue knew how to defend himself, he proven it numerous occasions- He could vouch for that- But he was also home, alone, with 5 young children who were exposed and very vulnerable. Rogue was one man and couldn't defend all 5 of them by himself with a possibly armed intruder, despite his clever capabilities. Sting's fists clenched in his lap just as Minerva started racing down the road in speeds one didn't think was possible.

He hoped Rogue could hold out long enough for him to get there.

_'Hang in there Rogue. I'm coming.'_

* * *

Adrenaline began to course through his blood, pumped there by his heart, allowing Rogue's head to clear and retaliate. As the man continued to kiss and eat at his lips, trying to get him to grant him access, Rogue carefully and quickly brought his left leg up and swung it, knocking the wind out of the man on top him and knocking him clean off of him before rolling across the spread away from him and onto the floor. Rogue landed on his hands and feet like a cat, ready to spring at an instant. There was a man he didn't know in his house, who gotten in so far, kissed him for whatever reason and was likely armed and dangerous. Rogue had to play this out carefully until he could get to his firearm and reach his phone to call Gajeel for help, a blunder could not be afforded as there was too much at stake should Rogue fumble or even lose. Lives were on the line.

5 little lives to be exact.

Rogue quickly stood upright just as the other man had done the same motion, glaring rather harshly while his intruder laughed and wiped the edge of his mouth with his sleeve.

"For a stay at home little housewife- You sure are feisty..." He licked his lips. "I like them feisty-"

"And you're quite clever for a rat." Rogue quipped, bringing himself into a defensive stance. "And I hate rats. I don't know who you are or what you're after but you will not be getting either it or any farther-"

"Oh~ I'm right where I need to be thank you..."

Rogue blinked, completely startled by the man's response before he quickly regaining his poise just as his intruder made a dash at him. He quickly sidestepped, allowing the man to fall forward before he brought his leg and swung it at his back only to gasp as the man, with grace Rogue didn't think a _'rat'_ could have, turned around and wrapped a thick, leather-clad gloved hand around his ankle, yanking on it rather harshly causing the ravenette to lose balance and fall painfully onto his ass. Rogue turned to his side before gasping when the man attempted to reach out for him once more, quickly taking his throbbing leg and swung it, this time at his legs, right at his knees and smirking as they made contact and the man fell onto the floor with a pained grunt while Rogue quickly got up and jumped a few paces back.

"What are you after?" Rogue demanded, voice low so as not to awaken the children. He didn't need them scurrying in here. "What do you want?"

"What I want and what I'm after are pretty much the same thing," he answered, smirking as he got up and slowly approached the ravenette who backed up with ever step he took, eyes roaming over the ravenette and becoming dark, "And quite the prize you two will be..."

Rogue wasn't sure if he heard right as he was too distracted by look that was being given to him. "What are you talking about?"

The man didn't answer rather he merely grinned as he suddenly dashed at Rogue once more, this time aiming a fist at him to which Rogue quickly dodged before throwing a punch of his own. It missed it's intended target, the face as it was too high due to the positioning, but it got the man squarely in the chest causing him to double over in pain, giving Rogue the opportunity to bring his knee up and smash into the underside of the man's jaw before swinging said leg around, smashing into his side and knocking him a clear few feet away from him. Rogue smirked as the man coughed harshly from his position on the ground before dashing to his bedside table to reach for his phone and weapon only for his smile to drop and panic coursing through him, frantically searching the area in and around his table before the bastard got back up.

Where-

"Looking for these?"

Rogue turned toward the staggering man who grinned and held up the ravenette's phone and pulled the hem of shirt up to reveal tucked in his waistline of his pants was his firearm. Rogue felt a mixture of fear and anger wash over him, backing up until his back hit the table causing him to stumble and nearly lose his balance as he grabbed the table to steady himself, refusing to succumb or even admit to the emotion.

He was going to have to think of something and fast!

"Sorry sweetheart but I can't have you calling for help," Rogue bristled as that word left the man's mouth, "Fighting you is one thing but fighting with your _'brother'_ Gajeel Redfox- Not that wouldn't be a fair one. I really don't need him standing in my way..."

Rogue could feel ice slipping past his throat and pooling in his stomach as Gajeel's name left his lips. How-?

"How do you-"

"'How do I know Gajeel's name'?" The man's grin seemed to become more wider, darker causing Rogue to shrink. "I know everything about you and your little family. I've been watching you- You specially- For quite a while- Rogue Cheney."

Rogue couldn't deny the fear anymore, it seeped into every nerve and bone in his body, choking him and making it harder for him to breathe.

"I know that you are married to Sting Eucliffe, the new owner of Sabertooth- I know of Gajeel Redfox, the oldest brother who once worked for Phantom Lord now working for Fairy Tail," Rogue squirmed slightly as the dark eyes remained fixed on him, "I know of the fiery one, Natsu Dragneel and his bastard boyfriend Gray Fullbuster, the rarely seen military man Panther Lily Redfox-"

Rogue gulped as that smile became dark and began to back up into the wall.

"And I know of the children... Wendy, Carla, Lector, Happy and Frosch-" He licked his lips, eyes leaving Rogue's own turning toward a darken hallway as the ravenette shivered. "How much they mean to you... You'd do anything for them wouldn't you?"

Rogue's eyes widen and gasped, as the man suddenly dashed from the room allowing Rogue to regain the use of his body to go after him while cursing at himself from under his breath for foolishly allowing this to happen by throwing him near the door in the first place in attempts to keep the intruder away from himself- Putting him right where he likely wanted to be. He dashed in to the hallway after him, attempting to halt the man anyway he knew how in order to protect the kids only he come to halt at the sight of the girls' bedroom door opened and inside was the intruder. Wendy and Carla were sound asleep in their beds unaware of an unknown man in their room who had pointed the barrel of a gun at the right side of Wendy's head and Rogue felt as though he was the one with the gun against his head. He turned to look into that smirking face, desperate but voice barely above a whisper so not as to awaken the children.

"Please..."

The man merely smiled, pulling the hammer back until it clicked, ready for the trigger to be pulled and the girls merely let out deep sighs; Thankfully still asleep.

"Don't do this," Rogue could feel hot tears stinging his eyes, "Don't hurt them."

"Then why don't we be a good little boy and get on the floor."

Rogue couldn't move. His body had froze in place, blood turning into ice and he found it difficult to speak or even breathe. His mind was going a mile a minute as he tried to make heads of the insulting demand- Well, it felt insulting to him. His hesitance or lack of moving didn't seem please the intruder as his eyes narrowed and moved the weapon closer to Wendy's head, muzzle barely grazing her hair.

"Don't make me repeat myself-"

Rogue sucked in a shaky breath and slowly, ever so slowly began to lower himself to the ground, terrified eyes never leaving those soulless pits that were these man's eyes.

"Hands out where I can see them."

Rogue sucked in another shaky breath as he complied with the man's second request and held his hands up where he could see them as he brought himself to his knees. Eyes still locked.

"Flat on your stomach... Hands remain where they are."

 _'This was it,'_ A small voice in Rogue's brain lamented as the ravenette complied with the whispered demands. _'Not only are you gonna die- But so are they. You couldn't save them... You didn't save them.'_

Rogue gasped when he felt of his arms being yanked rather harshly behind his back and tied together and from the sounds of it- It sounded like he was using- Rogue's eyes grew wide as he attempted to fight the bastard off of him and turn the tables in his favor only to bite back a whine upon the feeling of a vicious knee pressed into his back, holding him in place.

How did he get those?!

"Useful things these flex cuffs," he could practically hear the bastard laughing in that tone, "I now see why law enforcement loves them so much."

Rogue vowed then and there that if he somehow got both himself and his family out of this ordeal alive, he was going to kill Sting. He told that idiot keeping flex cuffs in the house was a bad idea but the idiot insisted it would be _'careless'_ if they weren't within in easy access.

Careless how and easy access for who again?

"Up we go."

Rogue let out a mixture of a startled and pained grunt when he felt himself being yanked up rather sharply off the floor and onto his feet by means of his now bound upper arm and pushed roughly out the door. How the girls remained asleep was beyond even ravenette. Rogue lost his footing and stumbled to the floor to his knees with a soft thump while the intruder now captor slowly and carefully closed the door behind him before returning to Rogue who was struggling to remain upright on his knees while instinctively trying to free his hands from the inescapable plastic ties and hopefully escape and get help only to have that cold vice-like grip return to to his arm and yanked him back up and towards him.

"Ah ah ah." He chided in a rather sickly sweet tone. "YOU, my little beauty, are coming with me."

All Rogue could do was hiss at him.

His captor merely chuckled as he dragged the viciously struggling Rogue back into his room, throwing the ravenette unceremoniously against his bed causing the bound male to bounce off the edge of the bed with his stomach and landed onto his ass in front of his bed with a grunt. Rogue managed to finally right himself and turned toward the bastard, watching with a heated glare as his captor moved back toward his bedroom door and locked it, the sound of the lock clicking flooded the ravenette with dread and fear to flood into the pit of his stomach as those dark eyes locked onto his as he walked toward Rogue.

"Don't want anymore interruptions, now do we?"

Rogue shrunk a little as he continued to stare into that intense gaze but managed to keep his glare as steady as possible, watching as the man sat on his bed before the ravenette, leaning forward slightly and gently tapped Rogue's gun against his knee in a rather taunting manner. His eyes roamed over Rogue's entire form that the ravenette was finally able to identify, he was looking at him like a predator would while seizing up it's prey.

A look that Rogue was quite familiar with.

"Beautiful..."

It was the tone behind that one word that followed behind the look that made Rogue feel very VERY uncomfortable but somehow Rogue was able to keep his wits about him.

"What do you want?"

His captor smirked, lifting up Rogue's chin up by the barrel of the ravenette's firearm. "I think you know very well what I want Cheney..."

"It's Eucliffe..."

"Hmm?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"It's Eucliffe," Rogue repeated, a little heat behind his words, "I am Rogue Eucliffe- Proudly married to my husband, Sting Eucliffe."

"Oh~ I know you're married sweetheart," He grinned as he reached a free hand out, clad in a leather glove to stroke his cheek, causing Rogue not only to shudder in disgust at the nickname but at the touch as well, "But to me- You'll always be Rogue Cheney~ Feisty and beautiful Rogue Cheney~"

"Get your disgusting paws off me," Rogue snarled, yanking his head away from that vile touch, "Just take what you want, kill me and go! If you promise to spare the children, the gold and silver's in the safe downstairs is yours. We keep cash in a locked cabinet in the living room and the jewelry's in the dresser there-"

"Oh~ I'm not after any money, gold or jewelry," That smile became darker, "But you are right that I'm after something~ Maybe even someone~"

He leaned in closer causing Rogue to lean away from him as best he could until he was using his bound hands to support himself causing the flex cuffs to cut into his tender wrists but it wasn't good enough as the man's breath still brushed his face.

"I want Natsu Dragneel."

Rogue could feel his world crashing down and fear threatening to take over his form once more. "W-What...?"

"I want your sweet little _'brother'_ , Natsu Dragneel." He held up Rogue's cellphone and waved it. "And you, my dear, are going to bring him to me."

Once the shock had worn off, Rogue could feel his defiance and adrenaline kick back in. There was no way he was going to do that- He'd rather die then exchanging the life of someone he loved in his place. Never!

"And why the hell would I do that?" He growled as he began struggling once more to free his hands from their imprisonment wincing at the pain it caused.

"Why would you indeed," He grinned, tapping the phone against his cheek, "Of course, I could just-"

"Kill me?" Rogue supplied darkly. "Go ahead then. I will never betray Natsu! Or anyone else in my family! Not to likes of you!"

"Oh~ I'm not going to kill you- You are worth far too much..."

Rogue shuddered.

"However," He continued, ignoring Rogue's spasm as he began to study the gun in his hands, "I could make this easier on the both of us and kill the kids..."

Rogue could feel the fear choking him as he ceased all movement and looked at his captor with wide eyes. He couldn't-

"Starting with the oldest, Carla and ending with the youngest, that retard Frosch." His smile grew wider. "For every 3 minutes you waste my time I will get up and kill each and every one of them, right in front of you, and within 15 minutes you will have nothing left. So I'd choose wisely if I were you- Better start thinking and deciding... Your time starts now."

He leaned back and watched Rogue while ravenette caved in on himself and could feel his heart beating hard and fast into overdrive, trying to break through his very rib cage and escape his body. Cold sweat enveloped his skin, drenching him and his breathing became labored as he tried desperately to comprehend the situation he was now in and to find a solution- And fast! He could feel the tears burning him in the corner in his eyes as his mind buzzed furiously and realized he actually didn't know how he was going to escape this now. He couldn't betray Natsu but he couldn't let the children die either- They're just children!

 _'So is Natsu.'_ Said a small voice in Rogue's brain. _'He's only 17. He's just a boy.'_

 _'What am I to do?'_ Rogue whimpered. _'I don't want to lose any of them.'_

'What can you do?'

_'I offered my life in exchange! He said I was worth more-'_

_'What does that even mean?'_

_'I don't know!'_

"I see what you need is a little motivation," Rogue was shook from his thoughts and looked up into those soulless eyes just as his captor made to stand up, "Very well then... First up- Carla."

"NO! Please!" Rogue cried. "Don't hurt her!"

"Oh?" He inquired raising an eyebrow. "What's your choice Cheney?"

Rogue didn't know what else he could do. He had no other choice as he hung his head, hiding his face behind his hair as the tears he had tried desperately to hold back finally spilled, his body trembled and slumped in defeat as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. There was really no other choice for him, was there? There was no way around this.

He could only hope that his family could understand and find it inside themselves forgive him for what he was about to do.

"H-He's on speed dial 3."

"Good boy."

Rogue could only sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!
> 
> After what felt like months of painstaking writer's block, we have the next chapter!
> 
> Poor Rogue... What's a boy ta do?


	17. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twins above was typing this trying!
> 
> Poor Rogue. What did you do to deserve this? D:

Rogue had never before in his entire life felt this ashamed of himself. He honestly didn't know how he was going to go on with his life knowing he had just openly betrayed someone he cared for, who trusted him without question without so much as a hint of hesitation. He could never face his family in the face ever again after this-

Provided if he survived this encounter.

He was a monster.

He let out a startled gasp when he felt himself being lifted up off the floor and was set upon the sick bastard's lap before grunting in pain when he felt the barrel of his firearm press itself rather harshly against his right temple and his ringing phone was pressed as equally harsh into his left ear. To the best of his abilities he turned his head to look into those dark eyes once more and found a dark promise hidden behind those endless pools.

"You are to tell him he is to come home," He began, pressing the gun deeper into Rogue's head causing the ravenette to wince, "Give him any lame excuse I don't care but he better come home-"

Rogue growled.

"But if you give Natsu any indication why he's really coming home- Any guild codes or secret messages and I'll gladly turn around and kill those brats-- Got it?"

Rogue hung his head slightly and whimpered. "Yes..."

"Good boy."

Rogue began praying as he listened to that dial tone that Natsu would somehow, someway have the common sense to not pick up or be just way too busy only to have that dashed the minute that familiar but winded voice answered from the other end after the 6th ring. Rogue trembled as a fresh wave of tears fell down his cheeks and he struggled to remain composed and not doing anything to anger his captor.

_"H-Hello?"_

"N-Natsu?"

* * *

 "Gray~"

Natsu moaned tipping his head back as he felt those cool lips on his throat once more, trailing up the length of it while kissing, nipping, licking and occasionally sucking at all the right places. He gripped Gray's shoulders harder while dragging his nails down, leaving red marks in their wake while his thighs squeezed the taller male's waist tight.  
Gray clicked his tongue teasingly. "Impatient- Aren't we?~"

Natsu whined in response and Gray could only chuckle before he moved forward and lowered the smaller male back until his pinkette lied flat on the mattress, he grinned when he pulled back slightly to admire the sight before him. Natsu was truly a work of art, spread out before him with a flushed face, eyes half lidded with the pupils blown wide with lust while wearing only a shirt, unbuttoned and exposing the pinkette to the ravenette's hungry gaze. Gray licked his lips lifting those delicious legs and draping them over his shoulders, pressing them into the boy's bare chest as he leaned in closer and closer, Natsu could only squirm from under the intense gaze and look away while trying his best to curl in on himself with no results.

So embarrassing!

"Gray~"

"Beautiful..."

"Stop~"

"Why?" Gray couldn't help but chuckle at that embarrassed but adorable expression. "It's what you are, isn't it? Can't I call my boyfriend 'beautiful'?"

"No~"

"No?" Gray raised an eyebrow, idly tracing patterns on the pinkette's outer thigh with one of his fingers enticing a tremble and a whine from the boy. "How come?"

"I want you..."

"Want me?" Gray smirked, leaning in closer until their faces were barely inches apart. "Want me how?"

Natsu finally looked to the taller male, face a dark red. "Don't..."

"Don't what?" Teasing Natsu was just so much fun.

"Don't make me say it," Natsu muttered, "It's embarrassing! You know what it is that I want!"

"But I don't know what it is you want~"

"Gray!"

Gray smirked, rolling hips against Natsu's relishing in the sound of that beauitful whine, "Tell me, Natsu~ What do you want?"

"Nngh-"

"Come on~" Gray slowly trailing a lone finger down and around to the pinkette's ass down the valley that separated the two mounds. He smirked as he circled that puckered entrance feeling it shudder and clench in response against his finger. Poor little thing was hungry. "What do you want?"

Natsu shook his head.

"Come on baby~ Tell me~"

"I..."

"Yes?" He plunged one finger in causing the pinkette to open his mouth in a soundless gasp and arching his back clean off the bed and into Gray's chest.

"I want..." Natsu choked, voice trailing into a mumble as he tried his hardest to speak and even think clearly. "I want..."

"Hmm?" His lips were barely an inch from Natsu's own as he inserted a second finger. "Speak up."

**_Um- Excuse me-_ **

Both males paused in their movements at the sound of a small voice. Natsu blinked eyes several times, trying to clear them and his thoughts before turning to the left side toward a glowing bedside table.

"Hold on-"

"Ignore it, babe. It's probably a wrong number... Or no one important."

**_I think you might- Um- Be getting a call or something-_ **

"It might be important-"

"Mmm..."

Natsu reached a shaky arm out and snagged his cellphone that buzzed and called out to him for his attention. Eyebrows furrowed in a mixture of confusion and surprise as he tried to make heads of wording on his screen before finally answering the call, putting it to his ear while Gray growled and pulled away, releasing his hold on the smaller male so as to allow him to sit up and speak clearly.

"Hello?"

Gray couldn't believe this, standing up in all his naked glory and stretching his back until he heard that 'pop' and relaxed with a sigh. He glanced back toward that plastic device that was glued to his boyfriend's ear, stealing his attention.

What a mood killer.

Couldn't anyone in this day and age understand the word 'busy' or 'unavailable'?

_"N-Natsu?"_

"Rogue?" Natsu seemed to become confused. "Is that you?"

_"Y-Yes... Yes i-it's me."_

Whatever anger Gray was feeling was immediately washed away and replaced with confusion, calling him back to Natsu's side. It was Rogue? But why was Rogue calling Natsu? Rogue rarely called or texted Natsu only texting the pinkette to ask for his location if he picking him up or needed to know where he was when Rogue was leaving somewhere or to pick something for him on his way home. Rogue only called Natsu in the cases of an emergency and it required the whole family to return home.

"Is something wrong?" Gray asked, voice whispering. "Why's Rogue calling you?"

"Gray- Shh." Natsu breathed before turning back to his call. "I'm on the phone... Rogue? Is everything okay?"

 _"E-Everything's fine but Natsu-"_ Rogue's breathing seemed to become shaky and sounded like he was- He was crying. _"N-Natsu- Y-You need to come home. R-Right now."_

"Huh?" Both boys were confused with the sudden request. "Why?"

Rogue let out a gasp that sounded like pain before gulping and speaking once more, trying to sound stern but failing rather miserably. _"Please Natsu... Y-You must return home... Immediately."_

"Okay okay," Natsu nodded, lifting himself off the bed taking his phone with him, "I'm coming home, okay? I'll be there in 45 minutes..."

_"P-Please hurry... Hurry."_

The line went dead and immediately Natsu began searching the room for his discarded clothes, picking them up and throwing them on the bed while he struggled to pull his boxers up his trembling legs. Never before did the ravenette think he had ever seen pinkette so scared in his life.

"Natsu-?"

"I need to get home," Natsu said, voice shaky as he grabbed his pants. It sounded like he was about ready to cry, "I need to get home."

"Natsu- Baby what's wrong?"

"Rogue needs me," Natsu answered sucking in a shaky breath, "I need to go home."

"What happened?" Gray asked, reaching out for the smaller male. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know." Natsu admitted biting his quivering lip as he struggled to button up his shirt. "But Rogue needs me... He- He's scared and... And he's never scared. I need to get home."

"Natsu..."

Tears began to shimmer at the corner of the pinkette's eyes. "Rogue's always been there for me when I needed someone... Now- Now he needs me. Please Gray..." He turned watery eyes to the ravenette. "I must go to him. Sting and Gajeel aren't there- He sounds really really scared. He- He's never scared..."

Gray smiled and pulled the pinkette into a tight embrace. "I understand. I'll go get dressed and I'll take you home."

"Really?" Natsu asked, eyes sparkling with hope. "You'll... You'd do that? For me?"

"Of course. I'd do anything for you," Gray pulled away and placed a small kiss to his nose, "I know of a shortcut that'll shave about 10 minutes off..."

Natsu smiled before sharing a sweet kiss with Gray. "I love you so much."

"I love you too babe. Now let's get you home."

* * *

 "What a good little boy we are~ I gonna have to think of a way to treat you~"

Rogue couldn't stop his body shaking or the tears from falling as the phone call ended and the phone was removed from him. Rogue sat there in this sick bastard's lap, body hunched over trying to hide the anguish he felt along with a mixture of anger and disgust he felt for himself for what he had done and only one thought ran through his head. He had exchanged Natsu's life to save the lives of the children without so much as a fight and he had the right to pride himself as a member of the Sabertooth? Jienma was right.

He was a coward.

A pathetic, weak and sniveling little coward who hid behind a computer and was more bark then bite.

"Why... Why are you doing this?" Rogue asked, he knew that exact reason but he couldn't help but ask anyway, "What do you want from us?"

Rogue let out a startled cry and grunted in pain when he was suddenly shoved off the man's lap and landed face first onto the floor. He managed to push himself back up and looked up, face stained with tears to face with his captor who stood over him, leering at the ravenette with a matching smile.

"Please... P-Please--" Rogue hated how weak and pathetic his voice sounded. But he had to-- He just had to! "Let him go... N-Natsu and the children... Do... D-Do what you will with me, I'll cooperate- I'll do whatever you want- But please... Please just let them go... Let them all go. P-Please..."

His captor raised an eyebrow.

"They're just children," Rogue choked, "They are all just children... Please."

"Sorry sweetheart." He grinned reaching a hand down and began to fondle his crotch. The sight before him was quite the turn on. "I told you before-- For the longest time- I've been watching you... Wanting you. Originally, I'll admit, I only wanted your brother, Natsu- Business mind you- But then when I laid eyes on you-"

Rogue watched his captor begin to button his pants from the angle he was in and couldn't help the fear of the exact realization of what he just agreed to washed over him. He shivered as the man licked his lips.

"You're beautiful. Your raven hair, your ruby eyes, pale skin- I had to have you... Both of you... You've taunted and teased me for so long- The way you moved, the way you talked- You enticed me. Called out to me." He sat down onto the bed until he was eye-level with Rogue. "So I decided to collect the both of you beautiful creatures- For my own."

Rogue knew then there was no way he could save Natsu and the children or even escape himself. Sting was halfway out there near the ports, completely unreachable and Gajeel must've succeeded with his make-up date with Levy seeing as he never did come home.

There was no hope.

"We have a good 45 minutes before Natsu gets home," He reached a hand out and snagged Rogue's jaw, pulling him closer and tilting his head up, "Soooo- How should we pass the time?"

Rogue could only whimper and pray that his captor wasn't really thinking of what Rogue knew he was thinking about.

"How about-" His face became more sinister as he pulled Rogue closer to him, their faces barely an inch apart. "We finish where we left off?"

Rogue blinked, lost briefly as to what this bastard was talking about and as though he head read his mind, his captor chuckled and moved Rogue's head down toward his crotch and what he said next had Rogue's eyes drifted back up at him, growing wide as dinner plates as a memory flashed past his mind's eye.

"You left me all alone on the train without letting me finish you dirty little cock tease. And that is really rude~"

"That was you?" Rogue breathed, fear welling up in his chest. "You were that man-- That man that molested me on the train?"

"Indeed," His captor smiled, releasing Rogue and pushing him down, hard, onto his knees before him in between his own, forcing Rogue to come face to face with a large throbbing penis. "I've been patient man, watching you and following you, I wanted you- So when I saw an oppurtunity-- Why I couldn't resist..."

Rogue shuddered as the man let a sigh of delight.

"You stood there before me-- I had to touch you-- Taste you and you were the most delicious thing I have ever tasted." He leaned forward, leering over Rogue who shrunk.

"And I'm going to enjoy the rest of my meal! I've waited long enough!"

He threw a gloved hand out and snagged Rogue roughly by his hair and yanked him forward causing Rogue to open his mouth into a pained cry that was quickly silenced when a thick cock was thrust in all in one go forcing Rogue's jaw to stretch wide until the head hit the very back of Rogue's throat and his face was buried deep into the man's crotch and pubic hair. Rogue gagged and choked, tears following thick torrents as he struggled frantically to pull away from the horrid taste of another man's cock and moisture that followed it. He couldn't breathe and wanted desperately wanted to pull back, spit the vile taste out of his mouth but his captor kept a good hold on him, keeping him in place. A sharp slicing pain that felt like a large paper cut followed by the small tickling sensation of something rapidly cooling trickled down the palms of his hands, down his fingers and off his fingertips alerted the ravenette that his struggling had cut his wrists and they were bleeding.

Rogue felt his tears drip down his cheeks and mingle with the saliva that dripped down his mouth, his throat and onto his sweatpants and the carpet below as he, in the end, ceased his struggling and had no choice but to comply with the sick bastard's desires and suck on the rod of flesh in his mouth, laving at it and bobbing his head as much as he was allowed to if he wished to breathe. This act of humiliating submission seemed to please his captor.

"You were defiantly worth the looooong wait." His captor's voice taunted, throwing his head back in ecstasy. "Gods-- And such a talented mouth... Eucliffe's had you all to himself? The bastard..."

The feeling was rather horrid and humiliating; It was one thing having the rod of meat moving in and out of his mouth if it belonged to his husband and Rogue never had a problem performing blowjobs for Sting. He loved Sting- Loved his taste, his touch and his scent but this- This wasn't his husband, this wasn't Sting. Rogue whimpered, an action that caused vibrations to enter the man's cock and earned him a violent and hard thrust that had Rogue choke.

"Oh gods! Do that again!"

Sting...

How was he ever going to face Sting again?

His mouth began to close, his teeth beginning to graze the appendage when he was roughly yanked back by his hair, allowing Rogue to gulp down the much needed large quantities of air before a sharp pain entered his temple, very close to his left eye when his captor brought his gun down and struck him causing the ravenette to collapse to the floor, head bouncing from the force and he let a pained cry.

"You little bitch... No. Teeth!" He ordered, yanking Rogue up by the collar of his shirt before smacking the ravenette hard across the face with the back of his hand, snapping the helpless male's head to the direction of the force before his captor forced back into position and his cock back into his mouth and down his throat. A gun was pressed hard to the top of his head. "Try and play the 'hero' again and I'll kill not just those brats but anyone else you hold dear- Maybe that best friend bitch of yours, Yukino- Got it?"

Rogue trembled and whimpered around the flesh before nodding his head in understatement, therefore fully accepting his humiliating act. His captor removed the gun from Rogue's head and grabbed both sides of Rogue's head, keeping him in place as he began to thrust harshly into the tight heat of Rogue's mouth, face fucking the helpless male. Rogue coughed and gagged around the scorching thickness, thick tears dripping down his face as he tried relaxing his gag reflex trying to keep up with his captor's pace but only made it worse, causing him to struggle frantically cutting further into his wounded wrists.

"Gods- So close- I'm so close~" He groaned. His grips on both sides of Rogue's head tighten making Rogue wince. "Cheney- Look at me."

Rogue refused and closed his eyes tightly, stray tears escaping his closed lids.

"Look at me you little whore!"

Rogue flinched but nonetheless complied with the harsh command and with watery eyes looked into those dark soulless eyes. His captor smirked and stroked the tear-stained cheek and all Rogue could do was cry.

"So beautiful... Now swallow it. All of it."

That was the only warning Rogue got before the man let out a groan, his thrusting had stopped and Rogue started to cough violently as the bastard came hard into his mouth, spilling his load down his throat. Rogue had no choice but to swallow that disgusting fluid if he wished to breathe but found it difficult as he kept gagging on the taste. Rogue gasped when he pulled out with a wet pop while still releasing, small ropes of cum landing on Rogue's face and in his hair as Rogue began coughing, trying to spit out every drop left behind as he could.

"Such a good little cocksucker," he smirked, leaning back to admire his handiwork. Rogue's face was flushed, covered in both tears from choking but his cum, "I see you didn't do what I asked--"

Rogue flinched.

"But I guess I can let it slide for tonight," he sneered, "A little cock slut like you should be thankful that I'm a rather forgiving master."

Rogue could only glare weakly before the words sunk in and the realization of what he just did followed. He closed his eyes tight and sobbed.

How could he have fallen so low?

Rogue was ripped from his anguish when he was suddenly lifted off the floor by means of the collar of his shirt, Rogue gasped in pain when he was thrown bodily onto his and Sting's shared bed landing on his back on top of his tender wrists, staining the bed sheets red. Rough hands gripped the edges of his hips along the line of his sweatpants and began yanking them down. Rogue eyes widen in horror.

_'No no no!'_

"NO!"

Rogue regained his fighting spirit, kicking and squirming trying to remove the man from on top of him only to have the bastard laugh at him and pull out a large knife. Rogue froze, which was bad mistake as the man on top of him proceeded to slice off his pants, cutting Rogue's legs as he cut through his pants to shreds and tore them off his body exposing Rogue's pale long legs and leaving the dark haired male in only his large shirt and dark boxer briefs barely peeking under the hem of the shirt to the man's hungry graze. Rogue trembled as the man leered over him, throwing the shreds of cotton onto the floor and began to remove his gloves.

"Keep fighting all you want Cheney- I love nothing more then to break a feisty spirit- No bigger turn on--" He ran his now bare hands up Rogue's bare legs, smearing one of them in with a small streak of blood from the cuts on his outer thighs, sighing obscenely as inched up those pale legs to the hips, groping and kneading causing Rogue to shudder in disgust. "Mmm~ So soft..."

"N-No! Stop! Stop!"

He reached out and grabbed the hem of his underwear and yanked them down and off his legs. He brought the undergarment up to his nose, practically burying his face into the dark fabric and took a deep inhale before letting out a moan of satisfaction earning him a shudder of disgust from Rogue who even voiced his opinion.

"D-Disgusting..."

He only chuckled at Rogue's comment and took the boxers and shoved them into his mouth. Rogue coughed and made a noise that related to disgust around the material in his mouth as it was pushed deeper into his mouth, muffling his voice. He was horrified the man was using his own underwear to silence him.

It was mortifying!

"MMHN!"

"Don't worry sweetie," he sneered, leaning in closer and pushing himself in between his legs, "You'll thank me later."

Rogue didn't need to figure out what this man was talking about, when he watched the man pull away before letting out a muffled noise when he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach and felt his hips being lifted, his shirt sliding down it snagged on the bloody plastic ties exposing the ravenette even more then he already was. Those large hands were roaming up his thighs, one broke off from the other and began to fondle his length, which, much to his horror, was beginning to rise in response to the bastard's ministrations.

"Well~ Aren't we excited~" Rogue lifted his head and hissed while the man behind him just chuckled at his accomplishment and Rogue's noise before placing a hand on Rogue's head and forcing it back into the mattress, back into place. "Now now... Be patient."

Rogue didn't want to be patient for anything whatsoever as he knew well what it was he wanted and shivered, eyes wide when he felt those filthy hands pull his rear cheeks apart a scorching heat rested itself in between the open valley. He never felt this exposed in his entire life and it was a thought that actually scared him, scared him as he felt those hands push the mounds together, squishing that horrifyingly familiar heat between them.

_'No... Anything but this! NO!'_

Rogue was indeed thankful that the bastard was 'kind' enough to have his underwear shoved into his mouth for when Rogue screamed, he screamed. Rogue's scream had been muffled against the fabric in his throat when he felt his now rapist's hot cock insert itself into his ass. It wasn't slow, it wasn't gentle nor was it tender and full of love like Sting did it, no; it was in all the way in one swift movement; no prep and no lubrication of any kind whatsoever. He felt as though he was being ripped apart from the inside out and his intestines wanted to come out along with his rapist's cock as he pulled back just as harshly as he had entered. A small trickle Rogue felt along the backside of his thigh alerted him that he was bleeding.

"Gods-- You're tight!"

Tears formed and flowed as his nameless rapist began grunting and thrusting into him, the blood making it a bit more bearable, while holding his hips in place by a vice like grip and moving his body to his own accord. He groaned as he felt that filthy hand grip his member rather tightly and pumped into time with his brutal pace. He let out a high pitched keening noise that muffled by his gag as stars momentarily blinded his vision.

"Found that 'special' spot, huh?"

Rogue half screamed and half sobbed.

He could hear the bastard laughing at him and continued on with his brutal pace, angling it just so that he kept hitting Rogue's prostate with every thrust, pounding into both him deeper and deeper into the mattress.

"Feel-- Hahh-- Feel that?" Rogue trembled and shuddered when he felt large hand place itself on his stomach as another harsh thrust wracked his body. "Feel how-- How deep I am?"

Rogue could only let out a muffled cry as his prostate was struck once more time and time again and the feeling of a familiar pressure building up in the pit of his stomach and along with a huge wave of shame and desperation and began pleading with any and all god-like being above to not allow what was about to happen happen but with no avail. With a strangled moan and horror, Rogue came staining the sheets, his shirt and his rapist's hand while the man in question shuddered before halting, pouring his seed into his unwilling partner. He groaned obscenely.

"Defiantly worth the long wait," he said gruffly, pulling out and releasing his hold on the dark haired male who merely fell foward as silent tears fell, "Nope-- Not bad at. Looks like I'm not gonna grow bored with you anytime soon."

Rogue could only lie there, unable to stop shaking, he was in so much pain not just physically but mentally. He was washed with a variety of emotions; anger, hate, humiliation, disgust, shame and they were all pointed right at him. There was no way Sting was ever going to look at him the same way ever again, not even the children would want to look at him and knowing this was the exact fate that awaited Natsu as well-

"Wonder if Natsu's just as good as you are." He took ahold of Rogue's cellphone and awakened it briefly. "Looks like we still have time before Natsu shows up-- How about another couple of rounds until then huh?"

He choked, turning to look at the man as more tears flowed, thicker and heavier and he shook his head frantically.

"I'd figure you'd like the idea~"

Rogue squealed and squirmed as he felt rough hands seized his hips once more and Rogue had no choice as for next few moments in time would be hell for Rogue. He was put into every known position that would have put the Karma Sutra novel to shame; missionary, bareback, the pretzel and many many more, ripping one orgasm after another from the ravenette. Rogue wanted it to end but it seemed this beast had the stamina of a wild animal. His throat was hoarse from all the screaming, moans and sobbing as he was raped by this beast of a man once, twice and many plus more times until Rogue's body and mind became sore and numb. He was given no room to breathe, no breaks as he was now forced to bounce helplessly on his rapist's lap.

"I'll ruin you for Eucliffe-- He'll never want you again after I'm through!" Rogue let out a sob as another vicious thrust into his body. "After I'm done-- Your body will only want me! Your body will remold itself for me and me alone!"

With one final thrust, he finally let out guttural moan and shot his load once more deep into Rogue, where the ravenette could feel his stomach bulging slightly from the amount and started dripping out. He gasped when he felt the man pulling his cock out of his abused hole, allowing more cum to slither out before he fell backward onto the bed as his numbed mind could think of only emotions; anger, hate, humiliation, disgust, shame and they had increased ten fold.

He wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and die.

So lost in his thoughts and self-loathing that Rogue didn't realize his rapist was speaking to him as he leaned over him, face barely an inch from his, brushing a strand of hair from his face before suddenly pausing, looking over toward the locked door and sighed something before fixing himself. Rogue did take notice when he felt those sick hands on him once more, yanking him up and off the bed, onto his shaky legs toward their source.

"MNH!"

Rogue struggled frantically, though weakly, trying to remove the bastard of him and reopening his wounds just as he felt the bastard press himself into Rogue's back, wrapping a thick arm around his throat to keep him from escaping. Rogue shuddered and sobbed- No more... He wanted no more. He gasped and jumped slightly when the bedroom door was blown clean of its hinges with a loud bang and the muzzle of a gun pressed itself tightly to the side of his head and a voice suddenly spoke out.

A true gift from the Twin Dragons above indeed.

"Get the hell away from my husband."


	18. Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rogue! D:
> 
> What did you really do to deserve this? My poor Shadow Dragon Bae...

They made it to Sting's house in- someway, somehow or maybe just downright Mickey Mouse black magic sorcery since it was Minerva they were talking about- in one piece and the first thing they gathered was how unusually quiet it was. The house was completely swallowed up by the darkness, not a single light was seen in or around the abode. The outside lights didn't even turn on from their presence as they carefully turned off the car and got out into the still night. Sting furrowed his brows as he carefully removed his weapon and readied it as he crept up to his own front door only to find it unlocked, which added another alarm bell. He looked back to the others who waited.

 _'Clear?'_ Orga mouthed.

 _'Clear.'_ Sting mouthed back before motioning them forward.

Sting turned back to the front door and gently pushed it open just as Orga began to lead Minerva, Rufus and Yukino, their own weapons at the ready, toward the front door behind the blonde. Sting carefully pushed open his front door and tip-toed inside with the others following close behind him. He directed Yukino and Minerva toward the kitchen ahead of them, the two woman quickly but quietly moved around him while Sting pointed Rufus to foyer and Orga to the living room while he plastered himself to the staircase and peeked up to the darkness to see nothing.

He looked back toward the others as they rejoined him.

 _'All clear?'_ He mouthed.

' _Kitchen's clear,_ ' Minerva mouthed, _'And we think we found out how this intruder got in.'_

 _'Back door's opened by a crack,'_ Yukino nodded, _'Latch's broken.'_

_'Living room's clear.'_

_'The foyer is empty as well.'_

Sting nodded before motioning toward the stair and he carefully moved up the stairs, slow and quiet, so quiet it could've put a mouse to shame. He moved onto the landing so as to allow the other four creep up the stairs and join him. He could hear the faint sounds of struggling followed by the sounds of someone crying from his and Rogue's shared room. It didn't explain why the kids weren't up swarming the master room, worried for their 'mother' but it also didn't mean it meant something else. He quickly turned to the others and by the looks on their faces they too felt anger and fear but Sting was their boss, he had to set an example to keep calm and think carefully and cautiously.

He didn't want anyone getting hurt.

_'We need to get the kids out of here. Put them in the car till the rest of Sabertooth arrives.'_

They all nodded. Sting moved past Yukino and slowly opened up one door, farthest from the master bedroom revealing a sleeping Frosch and Lector nestled deep in their blankets on their beds sound asleep. As quietly as he could, Sting began to rouse the two boys just as Yukino and Orga appeared behind him in the doorway and stashing away their weapons.

"Lector. Frosch."

The only response he got was a soft sigh and the rustle of blankets before everything went still. Sting bit his lip and tried again, shaking Lector a bit more firmly.

"Lector. Frosch. Come on. Up."

"Hmm?" Came a sleepy response.

"Sting?"

"Yes. It's me," Sting smiled, relief filling him as he watched the two boys slowly sit up, roused from their sleep the covers pooling into their laps showing the blonde that neither boy was hurt, "Come on now. Up up."

"Why?" Lector yawned, stretching.

"Not right now," Sting answered pulling Lector up and out of his bed and onto his feet, "I want you to go with Orga and Yukino here-"

"Miss Yukino's here?" Frosch smiled sleepily, holding his arms out and made a motion to be picked up which Yukino complied and the blankets with him, wrapping him securly, "And Mr Orga too? Are we having a party?"

"Yeah," Orga replied, gathering both Lector and a blanket up who merely squirmed and whined. "At Miss Minerva's car so let's go."

"I can walk by myself thank you," Lector yawned, escaping Orga's grasp and pulling his blanket with him. "See?"

"Alright then," Orga chuckled, moving past Sting as Yukino followed close behind and handed a nodding off Frosch to the man, "Let's go outside then, okay?"

"Mmn 'kay."

"Wait," Frosch whined, "What about Mama?"

"We'll get 'mama' don't worry," Sting smiled placing a gently kissed Frosch on the forehead, "He'll meet you out in the car."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Frosch smiled before falling asleep in Orga's arms as Sting followed the two of them before splitting their ways at the staircase; Orga with Lector and Frosch down the stairs while Sting, with Minerva, Yukino and Rufus moved toward Wendy and Carla's room. Like with Lector and Frosch, Sting carefully opened the door and slipped inside and began to rouse the girls.

"Wendy. Carla."

Like with Frosch and Lector, the girls too were curled in their beds, deep in their comforters and like the two boys, they too didn't seem too keen on waking up. Wendy whimpered before finally blinking her large eyes and looked toward Sting while Carla sat up and yawned trying to awaken herself. Like with the boys, neither girl showed signs of being harmed as well.

"Papa?"

"Hey Wendy," Sting smiled softly, stroking the side of her face trying waken her, "I need you and Carla to get up sweetie."

"Mmm- Why?" She yawned as Sting lifted her out of bed and she weakly wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed and buried her face in Sting's neck and began to nod off. "Why...?"

"I can't tell you sweetheart," Sting whispered, handing the sleepy girl to Yukino and Minerva lifted Carla up who merely fell back asleep in the dark haired woman's arms, "I promise to tell you when you're safe in the car..."

"Where's mama?"

"Mama's going to meet us at the car ok?" Sting smiled. "So listen to Yukino and behave."

"Mm 'kay."

And with that, Wendy fell back asleep while Yukino and Minerva carried both her and Carla out of their bedroom, down the stairway and out the front door to join Orga and the boys in Minerva's car. Sting nodded toward the last room before the master bedroom and Rufus nodded as Sting moved forward just as the faint sounds of sobbing and thumping grew louder and like the two doors before, Sting opened the bedroom door and found Happy and, like the other four kids before him, was fast asleep, curled deep inside his blankets and like the other four children, he too, was unharmed. Rufus put away his weapon and readied himself to receive the child as Sting, like with the other four kids, began to rouse the blue haired boy.

"Happy... Happy buddy..."

"Mmm...?"

"Come on buddy... Get up."

After awhile, Happy eventually complied with Sting's nagging to get up, he sat up and let out a large yawn, rubbing his eyes as he blinked and turned to look at Sting. Dazed and tired.

"Sting?" He blinked again and turned to look at Rufus, confusion evident in his features. "Mister Rufus?"

"Happy-Buddy- I need you to wake up and go with Rufus here, okay?"

"Huh?" Happy was confused but didn't fight or question when Rufus lifted him up from his warm bed and wrapped him in his comforter before the two began to leave the room, "Why?"

"I'll explain later okay?" Sting's smile seemed to become weaker, "Go with Rufus and do what he says, okay?"

"Okay but- But what about Mama?"

"I'm getting 'Mama' don't worry." Sting ruffled that blue hair in assurance. "Be good for Rufus, okay?"

"Okay."

Happy then fell asleep in Rufus's arms as he walked the both of them out of the house quickly and quietly. Sting watched them until they exited the front door before turning to face his bedroom and just as quiet and careful, he approached the closed door readying his weapon while reaching for the doorknob as he heard a voice, inaudible and not recognizable speak as he ever so carefully turned it so as to not alert the intruder, finding that his suspicions were correct. The door was locked so the bastard didn't want whatever was going on between him and Rogue to be interrupted.

He grit his teeth.

The thought of whatever was being done to his husband just behind that locked door fueled Sting with rage not at all human and he stepped back, not caring if that made a sound, briefly preparing himself and brought his foot up before smashing it hard against the door. It was ripped clean off its hinges with a loud bang, smashing into a wall on the other of the room, a room that already looked as though a war zone already happened, the exact physics and science behind that mattered very little to the blonde as he raised his gun.

"Get the hell away from my husband." He growled low in his throat.

"Well now if it isn't Eucliffe. Just the very man I never wanted to see."

There stood the intruder, a man who looked to be in his mid 40's to maybe even his early 50's with dark brown hair that parted to one side and dusted with a few silver strands that had a dark beard mustache combo, his dark brown eyes stared into Sting's with dark promise as he the gun, pointing it right at Rogue's head. He had a thick arm wrapped tight around Rogue's throat, keeping him place as the ravenette squirmed trying to get away from the man who held him but he was looking at Sting with a mixture of fear and relief. What got the blonde's anger rising was how the smaller male was presented before him. He wore nothing but that oversize shirt, the back and sides of which was stained with smears of blood, signs that he was bound and had struggled repeatedly to break free. He had been gagged by dark fabric that had been shoved into his mouth, explaining how none of the kids heard Rogue's screams or cries. Bruises and cuts littered the pale skin with blood trailing into dry streaks on his legs, large bruises decorated his legs and one forming right over his left eye in an ugly shade of purple and black covering a deep gash with blood smudged and long since dried. Rogue's eyes were red and puffy, signs he had been crying.

"Mmgh." Rogue's eyes shimmered with tears. "Mmgh..."

Rogue was beaten and tortured into giving the intruder what he wanted though judging by the looks of the room, Rogue didn't go down without a fight which sent an odd sense of pride into Sting's brain. Though this didn't explain why Rogue was half naked, though the blonde had a pretty dark guess as to why that was as his eyes flitted briefly to their disheveled bed to find several dark bloodstains littered across the rumpled bed sheet and comforter. It was a sight that had Sting's blood boil to the point it could rival molten lava. He took a deep breath and steadied his grip, he had to keep a level head and keep his temper in check.

He didn't want to put Rogue into anymore danger then he already was.

"I won't repeat myself," Sting's grip tightened, "Release him. Now!"

"Or what?" He sneered, his arm's hold around Rogue's neck tightening causing the poor boy to choke and struggle with his footing. "You'll shoot me? You sure you want to risk that? With him here in front off me?"

He jostled Rogue roughly causing the ravenette to cough and sob.

"I'm a pretty good shot- So I wouldn't tempt me, you coward." Sting growled low in his throat. "Drop the weapon and let him go."

"I'd rather not," He smiled, gun trailing slowly down Rogue's side until it halted at his hip, arm around his throat tightened, forcing Rogue to face him and he leaned in close, trailing his tongue up from his cheek to the bruise to above his eye earning him a shuddery sob from his captive, "He's quite the keepsake. I see now why you keep him all to yourself."

"Get that disgusting appendage away from him and back into your disease-ridden mouth where it belongs," Sting roared, grip on his gun becoming more tighter, "Don't make me read you your 'rights' Montoya! I promise you now that I run Sabertooth- You're not gonna like how we 'read' them."

The intruder, Montoya, chuckled. "I'm surprised that you know who I am."

"I could say the same about you- I'll admit it, it took us a while," Sting breathed, "'Your name is Aloise Montoya, wanted in 3 other countries including our own for trafficking, several kidnapping, rape and murder charges. You're the mastermind behind a 20-year old missing persons case we were given and the death of four those who turned up after 10 plus years."

"That's pretty good... Well- At least for dog," Montoya smirked, moving back until he sat on the bed, knees spread and pulled Rogue with him forcing the trapped male in between his legs, back pressed as deep into his chest as physically possible, pulling his arm back until his hand rested on the dark haired male's throat. Rogue let out a shuddery breath and closed his eyes tightly, "I'm actually curious to hear as to how you did it."

"Don't you dare change the topic!"

"I'm not changing anything- I'm really genuinely curious." He smiled, jabbing the gun into Rogue's side causing the ravenette to gasp in pain. "Come now... Relax Eucliffe and talk with me- The longer we talk, the longer he gets to live..."

"The hell you will," Sting snarled, "I'm not playing this game with you! I know all about you and your sick habits! You won't kill Rogue-"

"True. You got me there-" He nuzzled that dark hair and took a deep inhale. "It'll be a waste to kill him after all those 'tricks' he performed for me tonight- He's quite talented..."

Rogue whimpered.

"It's only going to end one way," Sting warned, "And it's with you releasing my husband and turning yourself in-"

"Oh?" His hand flexed, tightening its grip on Rogue's throat causing the bound man to choke and cough through the gag; struggling to breathe. "I'm afraid we can't make a deal like that work..."

"Hah- You're funny-" Sting sneered. "That's only deal you get... 'Buddy'."

"But I'm afraid I have something that might be a bit of a deal breaker," his smile was starting to piss Sting off. He pressed his face against Rogue's own, licking his lips and Sting wanted nothing more then bash the bastard's face in, "Your little cum tart here- Well~ Should we tell him about your little 'infidelity'- Hmm? My little cock teasing incubus?"

Rogue shook his head frantically.

He didn't want to tell Sting anything about his horrifying betrayal.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sting demanded. "And don't you dare call him that! Any of that! Or talk to him at all for that matter! Release Rogue! NOW!"

He smirked. "Don't think so Blondie- He's mine."

Montoya froze causing Sting to lower his gun in confusion. What the hell was with that face? When a smile appeared on his face and his hand left Rogue's throat and moved to his hip, pumping it, Sting felt anger boiling in his chest once more.

"Oh~ You naughty little thing~ Are you feeling ignored?"

"Don't touch hi-"

Rogue leaned forward slightly until his hair hid his eyes after the hold on his neck disappeared, worrying Sting, his grip on the man's crotch not faltering before he suddenly threw his head back, smashing it right into Monyota's face causing the man to let out a roar of pain, dropped the gun and clasped both hands to his face. Sting was stunned, for a shorter word, watching numbly as Rogue then pushed himself out from in between the bastard's thighs and fell onto the floor on his side and hips with pained grunt. He fixed Sting with a desperate gaze, eyes flitting between his husband and his captor, trying to convene his message.

"Mmn! MMN!"

"You little slut!"

"MMGH!"

Rogue let out a terrified cry as Montoya, engulfed with rage, pulled out a knife, completely forgetting both the gun and Sting's presence while Rogue trembled and struggled frantically to escape his bonds the blade was plunged into his hip. Rogue could feel its blade digging deep into his body trying to rip his intestines as Montoya began to slowly and tortuously saw down.

"NMMHH!"

"Does it hurt bitch? I hope so-" He sneered and twisted the knife. "And don't you worry- you'll live survive this. I promise you- I have way too many plans for a cheap, dirty whore like you."

Rogue's pained scream eventually snapped Sting out of his shocked daze and all the blonde could see was rivers of red and he raised his gun and chucked right into Montoya's face.

"ARGH!"

The gun bounced off the man's face, landing not far from Rogue's fallen and gasping form and causing Montoya to be thrown back from the force and pulling the knife with him causing the dark haired male to let out a pained cry. Sting quickly abandoned all reason and caution into the wind as he launched himself at Rogue's tormentor and almost killer, causing both men to tumble into and on top of the bed before rolling across the surface and land on the other side with a loud thump and began wailing on him only to have Montoya retaliate by fighting back.

"MMGH!"

Rogue flinched when he heard a fist- He wasn't sure whose- connect with someone's face and began to renew his attempts in free himself, flinching at the pain it seemed to bring, it just hurt too much to move. His breathing became harsh and his vision swam, feeling his blood soak into his shirt and into the carpet, the moisture clinging to his skin but he couldn't stop- His husband was here fighting and risking his neck to save and protect him and he needed help. Every part of him was in pain and protested at his movement but Rogue couldn't give up!

Sting was here!

"Sting!"

Rogue froze all feeble movements and slowly, ever so slowly with wide eyes and found himself looking up at Orga, who jumped and looked at the floor when Rogue called to him.

"Mrha!"

"Shit- Rogue!" Orga quickly put away his weapon and dropped to his knees next to the half-naked boy. "Oh Twins above- You're bleeding like a stuck pig!"

Rogue nodded weakly, vision swimming once more as Orga carefully pulled the ravenette's underwear from his mouth, eliciting a weak coughing fit from the bound male once it was removed. Orga quickly ripped part of his shirt off and fixed gently into a makeshift bandage on the gaping gash before beginning to fiddle with the flex cuffs causing Rogue to whimper in pain and eventually setting Rogue's hands free before letting out a hiss as Rogue attempted to push himself up only for his wrists, weakened from the wounds of his struggling and blood loss, to collapse from under the applied weight and with a whimper of pain Rogue fell back to the floor. Orga bit his lip, watching as blood saturated through the makeshift wrapping from both the wound and soaked shirt and he quickly reached toward the bed and yanked a blanket off the bed and wrapped Rogue up in the blanket. Rogue jumped, the sudden feel of a warm cloth touching his chilled and bared legs reminded the ravenette of his state of undress and what had just happened and before he knew it, he was shaking and crying once more, pulling the blanket tight around him.

"Rogue..."

It broke Orga's heart, seeing Rogue looking so small and vulnerable like this. He'd had always seen Rogue something as a strong and unbreakable man- Completely unshakable even after having gone through so much in his life. He had lost his father at a young age and witnessed a horrific tragedy before being adopted by Hayden only to experience another tragic loss before getting into a fight that almost cost him and Natsu their lives and then gone through Jienma's abuse while raising 5 small children, looking after two other grown men, a barely home military man and his husband while working for Sabertooth behind the computers from either behind the guild or his home, Orga couldn't help but admire the smaller male for his tenacity, strength and bravery to keep pushing forward. Orga quickly reached for Rogue, while trying to keep his temper in line as he carefully wrapped Rogue up in the blanket and proceeded to scoop the small male into his arms bridle style and began moving to stand up causing Rogue to jump causing a sharp pain to travel up the length of his spine and he let out a noise that was both startled and in pain.

"O-Orga-?"

"I'm getting you out of here," Orga answered, "You need medical attention. ASAP."

"But Sting-"

"Don't worry 'bout Sting," Orga smiled reassuringly, "Minerva's got his back."

"But the children-" Rogue attempted to free himself from Orga's grasp only to gasp, tears prickling as the movement caused strain on the buzzing pain he was feeling in his hips and lower back to sharpen and he fell back into Orga's arm as a moist warmth began to seep into his side once more as he accepted his fate.

"You need a doctor Rogue and don't worry 'bout the kids- They're ok," Orga assured, "They're safe with Yukino and Rufus."

"Safe..." Rogue breathed and felt himself relax. "And Natsu..?"

"Hm? Natsu?" Orga blinked. "I don't know where he is- Why-?"

"NO!"

Both men froze; Orga halted in place and turned to look over his shoulder eyes ablaze with fury his grip around Rogue tightening while Rogue shrunk deeper in the thin blanket, deeper in the large greenette's arms, body tense and trembling as fresh tears forming and flowing. Montoya had thrown Sting off of him and was making a dash at the two men, eyes blazing with his own anger only to have Sting tackle him back into the ground just as Orga tensed his body for not only the impact but to protect the weakened and helpless male in his arms.

"THAT'S MINE!" He screamed. "CHENEY BELONGS TO ME!"

"THE HELL HE DOES!" Sting roared, raising his fist and smashing it into Montoya's face. "HE'S NOT SOME TOY! YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"

Montoya growled before flinging Sting off him once more and launching himself at the stunned blonde. "Cheney's mine, Eucliffe. That little cum whore-"

Sting brought his foot up and smashed into the man's chest. He stood up, eyes wild and breathing hard. "How dare you- You bastard... That's my husband you're talking about and his name is Rogue Eucliffe!"

Rogue watched with wide eyes as both his husband and his rapist exchanged blows and wrestling each other to the ground. Clearly out for the other's blood. Rogue had never once seen in his entire life having known the blonde to look so livid before and was making Rogue feel rather scared. Rogue squeaked and Orga cradled him closer to his chest when Sting was flung to the other side of the room and those cold eyes locked onto his own and a sneer appeared on that cruel face before Sting got back up and threw himself at the man, knocking the both of them to the floor just as Minerva arrived, gun raised and ready. Sting quickly fixed the two men and the one woman with a frantic stare.

"ORGA! GET ROGUE OUGHTA HERE!"

"ON IT! MINERVA! HE'S ALL YOURS!"

"GOT IT!"

Orga held Rogue tight as he bolted for the door just as the other man, Montoya let a roar of rage Rogue snapped his eyes shut and pulled himself tighter to green haired man's chest as much as he could. He could feel Orga running down the hallway before going down the flight of stairs, jumping the last half of the stairs and then running out the front door. Rogue didn't open his eyes until he felt Orga's running become a trot and his eardrums was suddenly assaulted with various sounds of people, talking, barking orders and he heard familiar voices calling out to him.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Is Mama okay?"

"Mama!"

"I want Mama!"

"Mama!"

"Wendy?" Rogue breathed, peeking up from his blankets. "Carla, Lector, Frosch, Happy?"

"Oh my- Rogue! Are you okay?"

"What happened?!"

Rogue blinked and turned his head, eyes wide. "Y-Yukino? Rufus?"

Rufus and Yukino weren't the only ones there. It seemed that all of Sabertooth had turned up and were looking into Rogue's direction with a mixture of anger, regret, pity and sadness. Rogue reburied himself back into the blanket as he felt those stares on him and his face burned red with shame and humiliation. He didn't want their pity, he just wanted to go crawl into a hole and disappear forever for he had no idea what they were saying but he knew damn well what they could be thinking. He could hear them.

Pathetic

Weak

Garbage

Rogue bit his lip until he drew blood, tasting it as he bit back a harsh sob and attempted to curl in on himself more. The voices seemed to get louder in his mind, his ears buzzing as the chant seemed to get stronger and stronger and Jienma's face and voice cut across his mind's eye and he found himself struggling to breathe.

You are nothing- Worthless

Was he really?

"What happened?" Rufus asked as peeled part of Rogue's blanket back eliciting a whimper from the dark haired male. He gasped and dropped the fabric at the sight that awaited him. "Is he- Oh Twin gods- He's wounded."

"Yeah- Badly," Orga nodded, "And I bet that's barely the icing- He's been zoning in and out of consciousness. He needs medical attention. NOW."

"Owen just arrived. He's over there-"

"Roger. Yukino- Stay with the kids."

"Right."

"Thanks."

"No! Mama!"

"Where's Mr. Orga taking Mama?"

Orga quickly pushed past the crowds, not caring if he shoved someone into the ground and hurt someone as he wanted to reach a parked ambulance car and quickly made it around the corner of the vehicle- Almost running into and knocking down the very man he sought. He was a man who stood a bit shorter then Orga with jaw length choppy dark hair with streaks of blood red and a fringe that covered the left half of his face with his glasses worn on the top of his head, a lock of hair that reached down to his chest that was tied up with colorful string, a bead and for some odd reason, two bird feathers. His skin was a sun-kissed tan made Orga look a little paler then him and when his eyes were open, if they ever were, it was said they were to be the most beautiful shade of green imaginable.

"Owen! Thank the Twins above! I need your help!"

"Eh? Oh! Thunder Man! What-"

"It's Rogue! He needs help!" Orga jabbed his head toward the bundle in his arms, holding him tightly. "His wrists were shredded and looks like he was stabbed... Bad."

"Oh my-" Owen quickly hopped into the ambulance. "Quickly. Place him onto the stretcher. Remove the blanket."

"Right."

Rogue could feel himself being set onto a soft but flat surface, his vision fading and his mind shutting down as he felt the blanket that was wrapped around him like a protective cocoon being peeled away and removed. He wanted to protest, however weakly, but he found that he couldn't speak and the darkness, slowly closing on him was calling out to him, tempting him to join it into its eternal abyss.

"Help me clean him up."

"Yes sir!"

"Little Shadow," Rogue moved his head and gazed at the other dark haired male, eyes blank and devoid of emotion, "I'll be numbing you now... Okay?"

Rogue nodded and weakly moved his arm into position. After that, all Rogue could remember after that was the prick of a needle in his arm and his mind relaxed, the colors around him blurred into singular color and single thought ran through his head.

_'Natsu.'_


	19. Calm before the Storm

It seemed his arm wasn't really needed for much of anything as all Owen simply was take a singular IV needle with one tube attached to an saline bag and Owen simply inject a small syringe of numbing medicine and took a strange thick rusty orange paste from a cylindrical container and gently rubbing and massaging it over the areas in need of additional numbing. The world around him seemed to be moving as though someone had pressed fast forward on the remote control of life as Rogue struggled and fought to keep himself out of the grip of the paralysis drug. He watched as everything around him was moving in a flash of rapid colors and unintelligible sounds that all blurred together into a large mess that made Rogue's brain throb and pulse painfully and he gasped when a breathing mask attached to a ventilator machine was placed over his mouth and nose, circulating oxygen into his lungs and a small clip that tracked one's heart rate was placed on his finger tip.

"He needs- stabilizing."

"Okay. What- need me- do?"

"Hold-"

He watched numbly as Owen pulled out a pair of scissors, a flesh needle, stitching thread, a random assortment of bottles, a couple of fluffy white towels and a couple of large rolls of pristine bandages and immediately set to work. He cut the shirt off of Rogue's body and pulled the now shredded and bloody remains off his body and Rogue gasped as the cold night air attacked his now bare body.

"Gods- bleeding bad." Rogue shivered at the harsh truth.

"Grab- towel- gown over- Thank you."

Rogue would have protested or least fought but rather he fell silent, relaxing as he felt damp towel cleaning his body of the blood and he trembled as Owen brushed his stab wound, granted, he couldn't feel the pain as his body as become numb but was still nerve wrecking. He whined as the rest of his body was lifted into an upright position so as Owen could finish cleaning him, tears stinging his eyes as he felt the towel move closer and closer to his ass before jumping in the process and before he knew it, he was done and a hospital gown was over his bare body, pulled over his head and down his arms.

"Lay him- Hand me- needle-"

"But- it got- an organ?"

"We need- stabilize him."

"Ok.

"Little Shadow- feel pressure here."

He nodded, not truly understanding what was being said to him as he was lied back down on the stretcher carefully like he was made of glass before Owen pushed aside the gown and began stitching up his stab wound, feeling the pressure of the surgical needle piercing his flesh and tug at it slightly as it was threaded, a total of 30 times from the feeling but he felt no pain and before he knew it, Owen was done and had moved in a bit closer to him, to the small gash above his head.

"You'll- bigger pressure- here." Owen's voice seemed so distant, muffled even though the man was right in front of him. "Keep- closed, okay?"

Rogue hummed, unsure what it was being said to him but instinctively knew what he had to do as his eyes snapped shut and he felt the same pressure near his eye but different and more noticeable then with the wound of his hip behind it this time and like with the first one, it was done within 7 stitches before Rogue could even let out a breath.

"You're- good. - Good."

He felt Owen pat his shoulder gently, but he wasn't exactly sure as everything around the ravenette seemed to fade, as though filtered from an unknown source. He groaned when he felt warm fingers poke and prod along the cuts along on his thighs and legs, gritting his teeth and sucking air into his pursed lips as he felt harsh stinging of his wound as those warm fingers pressed onto the one that stretched from his knee to his hip.

"Looks- deep."

"Will- need- stitches too?"

"No. But clean it- wrap it before- infected."

Rogue let out a deep sigh as he felt the pressure from one set of hands, a large pair he assumed were Orga's, lift one of his legs up so as to allow Owen easy access to clean the leg, cleaning it and wrapping the cut that marred it. Rogue quickly, though rather sluggishly pushed his struggling weakened hands down his body to the hem of his gown down that rode up his legs, pulling it back down and covering the more 'private' part of himself from the viewing world as he didn't want exposed any longer then he felt. A second slightly smaller pair of hands, Owen's he guessed, poured something with a sterile smell into the towel handing it to Orga who took it and began cleaning his leg while Owen pulled out the roll of bandages and wrapped it tight around his thigh before Orga gently lowered Rogue's leg back down.

"Okay- grab the cleaning- hold his arm."

"Right."

Rogue sucked in a shaky breath, keeping his hold on his shirt when Owen, at least he believed was Owen, had decided that his attention was needed with both of his arms and Rogue wanted nothing more then to tell him off only for his voice to not function at all when he felt a warm hand take one hand and pry it gently off the hem of his hospital gown and bathing cool liquid, antiseptic and scrubbed gently at the wound with a small towel. Though the fuzzy haze of Rogue's vision he could see how badly torn the flesh on his wrist was.

"I know- looks bad- must've hurt."

Rogue nodded his head weakly and without warning, tears began to form and flow down his face making Owen pause.

"Did it hurt?"

Rogue shook his head while Owen stared at him for moment longer before returning back to work. Small sobs ripped themselves from his sore throat as memories, memories of what just happened tonight, what he went through ran through his mind, became stronger and stronger. Owen eventually released his hold on the first wrist, placing it by his side so the IV wouldn't be jostled too much as Owen then turned to repeat the same process he had done with the first one and began prying off, cleaning and wrap up the second one. Once that was done, Rogue summoned whatever strength he had to pull that wrist up to lie across his stomach before he let out a shiver as the adrenaline and his heart both settled down allowing the cold to finally seeping into his bones.

Paralysis maybe be good to halt any and all forms of pain but not even the strongest paralysis could stop the cold from coming through.

"He- be cold."

"He did lose- of blood... Wrap him- this."

Rogue sighed as he felt the warmth of thick cotton, a blanket, being placed on and round him accordingly, barely flinching when he was rolled to his side to allow the blanket access to be tucked under him. The warmth felt wonderful as it seeped into to his chilled but numbed flesh and cold bones.

"Owen... Look. I think- bleeding somewhere."

"Hmm?"

"- ogue!"

Rogue blinked, trying to clear not only his vision but his hazy mind as well. He was pretty sure he heard someone calling out to him, a voice of someone familiar, someone he knew but he just couldn't place who. His musing didn't last very long when his thoughts were suddenly derailed as he let out a soft grunt when he felt himself being pushed onto his side, nearly missing his IV embedded arm just as the voice that he had heard calling out to him became clear and louder and Rogue knew immediately knew who it was that was calling out to him.

"Rogue!"

"S-Sting?"

Rogue didn't honestly know if that truly was his voice that spoke, responding to the voice that called to him. It sounded weak, numbed and dry. Within a few seconds, he managed to find the strength to turn and look over his shoulder and found himself locking eyes with the one man he was conflicted on seeing. He wanted nothing more then to see the blonde, to have him hold him, assure and comfort him but at the same time he was afraid to see him, afraid of what he would see-

And say.

"Oh my- Rogue!"

Sting had finally came into Rogue's line of view and he looked like he had indeed gone though a fist fight, which was pretty accurate given to what happened. His bottom lip was split, crusted blood resting on the split with a few cuts bloody and some not bloody at all littered across his viewing skin along with an angry welt on his neck and few small bruises forming on his skin with a black eye was starting to form over his right eye. His clothes were ruffled, dirty and torn in various places and looked as though he had just ran through the fist fight he just had and then proceeded to run through a burning fire.

"S-Sting-?"

"Rogue! Oh Twin gods above- Rogue- Thank the Twins you're okay!" Rogue let out a weak gasp as he pushed himself back onto his back, holding out his arm rather weakly toward Sting. Sting quickly took a hold of that delicate hand, holding it tight resting the back of of his hand to his cheek while Owen grinned and Orga chuckled. "I-I thought I lost you. I was so scared."

Rogue felt all his worries and concerns melt away as Sting held onto his hand, kissing and nuzzling it and Rogue felt himself melting under blonde's tender actions. "I-I'm okay... I'm... Okay."

"Goodness Sunshine, you've went through quite a beating," Owen patted Sting's shoulder, gaining the blonde's attention, "I'll going to need to see you-"

"Rogue... Focus on Rogue, screw me. Rogue's more important..."

"Alright then- But I need you to move so as I can finish cleaning him up-"

"Oh! Sorry." Sting replied. He bit his lip, hand tightening around Rogue's own. "C-Can I-"

"Stay? Well of course." Owen beamed. "Little Shadow's been quite fussy just now but since you're here, maybe he'll calm down..."

"Being 'fussy' with the doctor, huh?" Sting chuckled, thumb stroking the top of Rogue's hand as he turned to look back at Rogue with a soft smile that Rogue weakly returned. "I'd thought the kids, Natsu, Gajeel and I were the only ones that were the 'fussy' ones when it came to the doctor-"

Rogue hummed tiredly, visibly relaxing as Sting reached a free hand out and placed it against his cheek, allowing Rogue to nuzzle against it as he felt a thumb stroking the side of his face while Sting's other hand gave his hand a squeeze every now and then. Sting's smile turned into a frown as he studied Rogue and then turn to both Owen and Orga. "What damage did that bastard make Rogue sustain?"

"From what I saw so far, he has bruising on the neck and upper arms here- A rather nasty one forming right over his right eye over an equally nasty gash that required stitching. About 6 stitches." Owen pointed them out. "This gash here on his hip to the abdominal here was rather deep, requiring a total of 35 temporary stitches. The injury seems to have missed all of his lower intestine and any other vital organs but I'll run him through an X-Ray just to be sure once we're at the hospital."

Rogue hummed at his original miscount and the information while Sting hissed and his grip on Rogue's hand tightened.

"What else?"

"He has a long but very shallow cut on the outer side of his leg here," Owen pointed at the next set of wounds, "With smaller ones here and there... His wrists, I'm sure you saw-"

"I didn't-"

"They were completely butchered." Owen answered. "Thankfully the cuts and lacerations all missed the arteries and major blood vessels in his wrists. Evidence that he may have been bound and was fighting against those bonds while fighting his captor, trying to break free- Escape-"

"What-"

"He was bound with a flex cuff," Orga supplied, holding out a sealed evidence bag toward Sting with the remains of the said item that was soaked with Rogue's blood, "I had to use a switch knife to cut it off of him."

"Little Shadow here fought like quite the wildcat..." Owen smiled. "He just wasn't going to take whatever that was being done to him lying down."

"That's my baby," Sting beamed with pride, leaning forward and nuzzling Rogue's dark hair before placing a gentle kiss in the butterfly stitches over his eye, "He's a fighter. Is that all?"

"No." Owen replied. "Other then needing to run him through the X-rays to check for internal damage or broken bones, he's also lost a lot of blood. Almost close to 50% of it and I wish to take him back to the hospital with me and have him stay until his blood count is at satisfactory level..."

"Sooo... There's more?" Rogue could feel the heat and anger building in behind his words.

"Hmm." Owen nodded, hand reaching out toward the hem of Rogue's shirt while pushing part of the blanket aside. "Thunder Man noticed that there is some bleeding here on the backs of his inner thighs when he was wrapping him with a blanket-"

Rogue stiffened.

Orga discovered his secret?! Tears began to fall as Rogue attempted to keep himself on his back in a weak attempt to keep Owen's hands from revealing that part of himself, not to them, not to himself and mostly certainly to his husband. He didn't want anyone to know of the dark deed he had performed, forced or not. Owen and Orga didn't seem to want any part of it as they attempted to push Rogue back onto his side but Rogue resisted, struggled, the heart monitor fluctuating as he fought.

"Rogue! Rogue baby!" Sting was sounding frantic. "What's wrong?!"

"Thunder Man grab his legs and hold him down! We need to have him on his side, backside facing me!"

"Yes sir!"

"N-No- Please!"

"Little Shadow please stop fighting!" Owen cried as Orga grabbed both of Rogue's ankles and yanked them down into position causing the ravenette to let a terrified cry. "If I have to I will sedate you and I wish not to do that!"

"No! Please! Let go!" Rogue was sobbing now, his struggling becoming more frantic. "You can't- You can't!"

"Little Shadow if we don't check you might have a wound that will become infected!" Owen tried to reason. "It'll be okay. I promise."

"No!" Rogue tried pulling his hand out of Sting's grip so as to push Owen away from him only to have Sting press his arm tighter to his chest, pulling the ravenette closer to his chest as well. Rogue buried his face into Sting's chest, his struggling becoming weaker and weaker. "P-Please... Please don't do this... I-I'm begging you..."

"Rogue?" Sting could feel his heart breaking and his eyes stinging with tears. Just what had his baby been forced to go through? "R-Rogue?"

Owen regarded the distraught dark haired male with sympathy as he reached out for the hem of Rogue's hospital gown once more, Rogue snapped his eyes shut just as he felt the cotton material being lifted up his thighs and crawled up toward his hips. Rogue sobbed into Sting's chest as Owen finally pushed the shirt up far enough to reveal to the entire party present of Rogue's shortest kept dark secret and the reason for his recent troubling behavior. Sting could feel the molten heat of anger and inhuman rage boiling deep in the pit of his stomach that surged up his spine and circulated in his blood veins. Rogue wasn't wearing anything underneath his gown and there, clinging to the back of his thighs was blood, flowing in a small weak trail from his raw and abused entrance. Sting could hear the beast that represented his rage roaring in anger as he studied the site more to discover another stain- Semen- trailing down his thighs in a thicker torrent and mixed in with the blood and pooling into a pink goo on the stretcher's surface.

"Oh my-"

Owen dropped the fabric and Rogue flinched when Orga spoke, voice full of horror, his hold on Rogue's legs faltering.

"Oh my god- That bastard... He... He was raped."

"It explains his terrified behavior." Owen nodded, sadness etched into his face. "I'll have a Vitullo kit made and send it to your guild after I run some tests-"

"That bastard." Sting's grip became bruising, voice low and dangerous. "I should've killed him... I should've KILLED HIM! THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

"I'm sorry!" Rogue cried, tears flowing in large torrents. "I'm so sorry! I-I tried- I couldn't- He threatened- I didn't know what to do! I'm sorry! I-I-I'm so-sorry!"

Whatever anger Sting had felt was washed away as he watched as Rogue- his husband, his beautiful, proud, strong and highly independent husband shattering into pieces before him, trying to explain his situation and begging for his forgiveness. Sting lessened his harsh grip and pulled Rogue close, as close as he could given to how Rogue was hooked up and silenced the anguished man to a mere muffled sobbing as he rested his chin onto those tangled dark locks, whispering sweet nothings and offering comforting words his own tears threatened to spill as he held the poor boy.

"It's okay Rogue, it's okay baby," Sting said, rocking the ravenette back and forth in his arms, kissing those dark locks, "It's not your fault. It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault... You are not to blame- I could never EVER blame you-"

The sounds of violent struggling suddenly entered the night air followed by the sounds of shouting that had Sting, Orga and Owen look up to see where the source of commotion was coming from. Rogue trembled and let out a whimper as he looked up and he buried his face back into Sting's chest and Sting found his anger boiling in his veins once more as he caught sight of the bastard that destroyed his husband, hurting him in places that could not be healed. He caught sight of Sting and Rogue, his struggling ceasing as he grinned at the both of them though his eyes were trained on Rogue, who was held tight by Sting.

"Your  _'husband'_  and his dogs may have caught me, Cheney..." Rogue found himself looking at him with wide eyes unable to look away, staring into those dark, cold and endless pools that were these man's eyes. "But now that I had a little taste of you and you've tasted me, I will escape- I will be free-"

"You'll never be free," Sting sneered while Rogue trembled and whimpered, pushed himself deeper into Sting's chest, trying to escape that dark look, "You will never see the light of day again- I'll even see to it personally!"

"You're pretty confident Eucliffe-" Montoya smiled. "You honestly think you can stop me?"

"I am confident," Sting said, "Confident because I know you'll be given the harshest sentence possible. I'll convince every juror and judge on this entire continent even the Council and the king himself that you deserve it!"

"I don't doubt that you could," Montoya laughed, "but it won't do you any good. I will escape regardless what you try and do and I will come back-"

He licked his lips, eyes falling back on Rogue, who began to hyperventilate and tears flowing thickly once more.

"And that little cock whore will be mine-" His laughing seemed to become more insane, "Him and Natsu Dragneel. Both boys- Both delicious boys will be mine!"

"Over my dead body!" Sting clutched Rogue tighter as fresh tears began anew in Rogue's eyes, the ventilator struggled to keep up with Rogue's sudden erratic breathing. "I don't know what you want with Natsu but you'll stay the hell away from him! You stay the fuck away from Rogue and my family! You hear me?!"

"Over all of our dead bodies!" Orga agreed standing up and shielding Rogue from Montoya's line of sight. "You never get anywhere near them! Don't fuck with us at Sabertooth!"

"Try all you want  _'Sabertooth'_ \- It's inevitable!" He leered at Rogue through the gap of Orga's arm. "Keep yourself and the Natsu boy in perfect shape for me Cheney- I will break out of jail, I will do away with Sting and anyone else standing in my way- Then I'll take you and break you into the perfect obedient little slave!"

An outline of a bulge was seen in Montoya's pants and Rogue's form began to tremble harder as his eyes drifted to that location briefly.

"I can imagine it now- I walk in after a long day at work- You and Natsu- The two of you will be lying on my bed. You in a school girl get-up, Natsu the maid- Ah~ The both of you will be tied down, tussled just right with your legs spread wide open, ready to accept me." Rogue trembled his hold on Sting's hand becoming bone crushing. "I'll fuck you first Cheney, for you'll be the most needy one- You'll beg and scream for me as Natsu watches waiting for his turn. And once I'm done with you- I'll turn around and fuck Natsu-"

"GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Sting roared as Rogue let out a terrified sob and buried his face back into the blonde's chest. "Take him to worst prison imaginable and leave him there to rot!"

Sting breathed hard as he watched Minerva yank Montoya away from their view before focusing his attention on his broken husband, holding him close while rocking him as he tried to recomfort the poor boy. Sting's own tears threatening to spill.

"Shh- Shh. It's okay Rogue. It's okay. You're safe now... You're safe. I won't let him come anywhere near you or Natsu- Anyone in our family ever again... I promise... I promise."

Rogue couldn't speak, he could only cry, spilling forth his emotions while clutching the front of Sting's clothes like they were his own line to life as Minerva yanked Montoya toward an awaiting police vehicle, shoving him inside with such rage and force that it was amazing that she just didn't overturn the whole car. Right then, a familiar Toyota truck pulled in just as Minerva gave the driver the clearance to take the criminal away and a familiar, but horrified pinkette jumped out of the truck just as an equally horrified ravenette following close behind, looking around at the scene in a frantic nature, calling out.

"Rogue!" The pinkette looked positively alarmed now, searching and not finding what he sought. "Rogue! Where are you? Please answer me! Rogue!"

Rogue peeked up from Sting's shoulder and through the blanket, eyes wide. Did he hear- "N-Natsu?"

"Rogue? What-"

Sting was cut off before he could even finish asking as Rogue suddenly pushed himself up and away from the blonde. Sting's eyes widen in alarm as Rogue began to sluggishly yanking the IV needle out his arm, causing blood to spurt from such a harsh treatment as he pulled the heart clip off of his finger and shakily ripped the oxygen mask off his face. Owen and Orga looked positively alarmed as Rogue managed to get himself onto his still numb but unsteady and wobbly feet, pulling the blanket with him and wrapping the blanket tight around his body before he took off limping toward the source of the call.

"Rogue! No! Come back!"

"Little Shadow you must come back! I haven't finished cleaning you up!"

"You heard what the doctor said! You shouldn't be walking around much less running yet! Rogue!"

"Rogue!"

"Get back here!"

"Rogue!"

"Rogue!"

Rogue ignored them as he pushed his exhausted body to find Natsu. He knew it had to be Natsu that was calling to him- As he knew that everyone, even the children, knew where he was. His body protested violently, the wounds freshly stitched started awakening from their numbing sleep, stinging and stabbing him with sword-like pain, gritting his teeth, Rogue kept moving as Sting began chasing after him. He eventually found Natsu standing out on the front lawn, looking around the house frantically while Gray stood by his side, holding onto him as Rufus and Yukino stood in his path trying to calm the frantic pinkette who was trying to escape Gray's hold, get past them and into the house.

"Natsu- Please let's be reasonable-"

"Babe- Listen to Rufus-"

"No! Let me go!" Natsu cried, struggling harder against Gray. "I need to get inside! Rogue's scared and he needs me!"

"But Rogue's-"

"Na- Natsu..."

Rogue found himself rooted in place, falling to his knees as the pain became too unbearable to continue moving further. He blinked, bringing a hand up and pressing it to his lips shocked at how small and weak his own voice sounded and wondered vaguely if they could even hear him. They heard him as Natsu turned to face his direction, eyes wide and shimmering with unshed tears before finding the strength he needed to push Gray off of him and run toward him with Gray, Rufus and Yukino following behind him at his heels.

"Mama!"

"N-Natsu!"

Rogue gasped as he felt Natsu pull him into a large bear hug, yanking him off of the ground as Natsu fell back onto his butt in the grass burying his face into the crook of his neck just as the rest of the children seemingly appeared out of nowhere and joined in on the hug. All them crying and pale.

"Mama are you okay?"

"Mama! You're hurt!"

"What happened?"

"Did it hurt?"

Rogue didn't answer, rather he held onto Natsu tighter as tears began to flow once more. He bit his lip, trying to stop a sob that was building in the back of his throat from escaping.

"I'm so sorry..."

"What?"

Rogue opened his blanket and pulled all the children into a tight hug, holding them all close as those he's afraid that should he let go, they would disappear as Natsu held him tighter. Sting finally caught up with him, Owen carrying a first aid and Viteullo kit in tow. He finally pulled away, peering into Natsu's tear-stained face, he peered into all of their faces.

"I'm so sorry. I-I..."

"W-What do you have to be sorry for?" Natsu breathed. "I wasn't there... You were so s-scared and- and you were hurt because of me..."

"No. It should be me that should be sorry," Sting shook his head, pulling them all into a hug, "I left all of you alone- To defend yourselves without a second thought- I'm so sorry Rogue."

"You- You don't understand," Rogue's whole body was shaking as he held onto his family as best as he could, "I did something horrible... H-Horrible to all of you... I'm a terrible m-mother. A terrible h-human being."

"Whatever happened doesn't make you a terrible human being-" Sting replied, pulling Rogue close.

"We still love you." Natsu nodded, leaning in.

"You're our mama."

"We love our mama."

"We love you Mama."

Rogue could only cry as he was held tightly by his family feeling safe and secure.


	20. Shattered Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the wise words of Mario;
> 
> 'I'mma tired.'

The healing process for Rogue wasn't going to be an easy road to travel and Sting knew this well.

Sting guessed he had Natsu to thank for preparing him for such a trial since Natsu himself went through a somewhat similar ordeal a couple years previously though, unfortunately, it was wasn't anywhere close to what it was Rogue was forced to go through. After all that heartbreaking crying, Owen was able patch up Sting and take Rogue back with him to the hospital to finish the rest of the diagnostics and had indeed confirmed that the ravenette didn't suffer any serious internal injuries or broken bones other then a twisted ankle, likely suffered when he fought back. Additional test screens confirmed that Rogue was given a clean bill of health and didn't contract anything from Montoya.

Gajeel came home around the next morning after Rogue's attack, in a complete state of distress, self loathing and almost in tears, a strange sight to see for anyone who really knew Gajeel Redfox, upon hearing from his girlfriend Levy, who heard from her best friend Lucy Heartfilia who in turn heard it from Natsu. He was horrified to have learned that Rogue ended up in the hospital that same night he had went out due to some break-in gone wrong and blamed himself for being the cause by leaving Rogue and 5 small children all on their own to begin with even though Sting assured continuously that it was neither his nor Natsu's faults. Thankfully, Gajeel didn't know the exact extent of Rogue's injuries and Sting hated to think what Gajeel would do if he ever knew and he wasn't about to tell him.

Yet.

Sting's mind was in a whirl as he entered Saber Tooth's building the following day after checking in at the hospital to see if Rogue was still doing okay only to be told by Owen, who even looked a bit unsure himself, that Rogue asked him to tell others that he didn't want to see anyone right at the moment.

"But I'm his husband! I have every right to see him!"

"I know I know." Owen reasoned gently, placing gentle warm hands over Sting's fists. "But he requested that he didn't want to see anyone right now."

"What?! Why?"

He remember peeking over Owen's shoulder toward the room he knew held Rogue, seeing him curled into a little ball in his bed, his face buried deep in his pillow and body cocooned in the blankets, shaking. Sting felt hurt as he watched Rogue's body shudder as he held tighter to his pillow.

Why didn't Rogue not want to see him?

"I don't know." Owen sighed. "But Little Shadow's my patient Sunshine and as a doctor it's my duty to follow and respect my patients' wishes."

So Sting admitted defeat and decided to make his way to his guild to interrogate Montoya and end this case once and for all but it was mostly to relieve his anger. He massaged his temple trying to ease the throbbing in his head while being mindful of the bruising on his eye, blinking when he found Yukino standing timidly before him along with Rufus and Orga.

"H-Hi Sting."

"Yukino." He smiled, watching as Yukino visibly relaxed before turning toward Orga and Rufus, walking toward them face dark. "Has he spilled his guts yet?"

"Afraid not." Rufus replied.

"He's keeping quiet." Orga grunted. "Not even the Princess can get him to spill and she's tried everything she knows- But like Rod- He just sits there smiling-"

"He's even requested to see you." Rufus's eyes flashed. "One could only assume why-"

"Oh~ Did he now? I wonder what for-"

"And Rogue- How's Rogue holding up?"

"I don't know." Sting sighed sadly as he walked further down the hall. "He didn't want to see me this morning-"

"What?" Orga, Rufus and Yukino were taken aback by this news. "Why?"

"I don't know." Sting sighed once more. "I think he's mad at me... I mean- I did screw Rogue over by leaving the flex cuffs right the bastard could find and get them... I left him alone with no way to get help! And after what happened to him last night- I wouldn't blame him for being mad at me..."

"But that doesn't mean you're responsible for the assault," Yukino assured, "You beat up the guy and arrested him right? That must count for something."

"Yeah- But it was a little too late."

"I don't think that's it."

"Huh?" Sting looked at Rufus in bewilderment. "What?"

"I think what Rogue is feeling is probably guilt." Rufus elaborated. "I don't think it has anything to do with you..."

"Nothing-? What are you talking about?"

"Well- I want you to look at this from Rogue's point of view," Rufus held a hand up, silencing whatever protest Sting was about to say, "Put yourself into his shoes. You were cornered in your own house by Montoya, a man with ill intent, with the lives 5 children all under the age of 10 exposed to any and all possible threats of injury and death a dangerous man like Montoya could offer-"

"Okay..."

"You don't know Montoya by name or appearance, so you are ignorant to what he's capable of but you're clever enough to know what the man could be capable of if you don't play your cards carefully," Rufus hummed, "You have no way to contact us, your husband, Gajeel or even Fairy Tail. You could point out that we sent Rogue the information, mostly so he could dig up dirt for us- But it was likely when sent it, Rogue was probably already in bed by then."

"OK..."

"Now you firmly stand your ground, fighting him off and trying to keep harm from both the children and yourself, trying to buy some time until you can somehow summon help." Rufus continued. "Then during your scuffle, somewhere and somehow, you blundered and Montoya turned the tables on you and gained the upper hand, he now has your phone and your weapon- Your only means of contact to the outside world and a way to defend yourself. He ends up in or near one of the bedrooms and threatens the children's lives. You have no choice but to comply."

"Alright."

"He forces you to surrender, in which you do, he binds you and forces you onto your bed and tells you or you SEE the reason why he came and given an ultimatum. You're horrified to discover the reason and you know that if you don't comply to his demands, he'd kill you or the children."

"But-"

"I'm getting there," Rufus interrupted, "Now Rogue's never slept with anyone other then you Sting, from what I'm understanding having known the two of you for a long time, even before getting married while you had no problem with bedding someone at least once every couple of days."

"Okay look I'm not exactly proud of my prowess but-"

"So you- Rogue, a married man and the mother figure to 5 impressionable young children- were forced into performing one, perhaps even more, acts of sex in order to spare the children's lives and once it was done, you come to realize the exact extent of what you just did." Rufus continued, ignoring Sting. "You are overcome with a wide range of feelings; Anger at your weakness, disgust at yourself, shame at what you had just done and fear on how your husband- Sting Eucliffe, a man you gave your everything to- will take this and then you are overridden by guilt... But you had to- You did it for the children, you did it for Natsu..."

"Natsu?" Sting blinked. "How does Natsu fit into all this?"

"He told Yukino and myself that Rogue called him- Something Rogue rarely did from what I'm understanding," Rufus explained, "Natsu tells me that when Rogue called, he sounded scared and was likely in tears- Montoya probably had him cornered already by then, bound and likely either threatened Rogue that if he didn't summon Natsu, he'd kill the children or Rogue begged to speak to Natsu one last time in hopes he could get help."

"That's right," Sting breathed, eyes flashing in anger as memories of last night resurfaced, "The bastard mentioned something about Natsu didn't he?"

"He did..." Yukino trembled but face dark. "And he was quite clear as to why..."

"I'm more curious as to why he wanted Natsu and Rogue in the first place," Sting growled, his pace quickening, "And perhaps find out why he wants to see me so badly."

They all nodded as they followed the blonde down to the interrogation rooms where the man they sought waited. Inside one room, through the one-way window they could see him sitting there, in a dark grey jumpsuit with chained hands folded neatly across the table's surface, a large smile on his face as though he heard the greatest news in the world while Minerva greeted them from against the wall, a sour look on her face.

"I want to mutilate this prick," Minerva ground out, teeth gnashed and body trembled, "All he does is sit there and mock me!"

"What has he said so far?"

"Nothing that has me wanting to punch his face in," Minerva replied, "How's Rogue?"

"He's doing okay... I guess."

"You guess?"

"I dunno," Sting admitted with another sigh, "Rogue didn't want to see me this morning. Rufus thinks it 'cause Rogue's ashamed and too guilt ridden to want to look at me."

"I don't think," Rufus tsked, "I know he is."

"Whatever." Sting replied with an eye roll before jabbing his thumb over toward Montoya. "What does asshole want with me?"

"Your guess's as good as mine," Minerva replied, "Bet he's hoping to wrangle out some sort of deal to get himself a lighter sentence if he exchanges valuable information."

"Like what?"

"Like why he he really went after Rogue and what he wanted with Natsu and who hired him."

"Hired him?" Orga blinked. "Hired him for what?"

"Likely to prepare the both of them for a life of slavery," Minvera said darkly, "A few of the men we arrested from the warehouse, spilled their guts and told us that they were slave traffickers and traders that were hired by people to capture and prepare them for their new lives."

"So we have to get the list of their clients."

"Only Montoya knows it." Minerva sighed. "Perhaps he hopes if he exchanges the client list he gets a lighter sentence."

"The hell he will," Sting snarled, "Not after what he did to Rogue!"

"Yeah... Lucky Yukino was able to crack the case," Orga sighed, "I'd hate to think what would have happened if we didn't look at the name in a different angle-"

**_*FLASHBACK*_ **

_They weren't getting anywhere and they knew it._

_They had been up since yesterday morning going through and scouring over all the notes they had gathered together for hours upon hours as they placed piece by piece in proper place or order before reviewing once more and rearranging as accorded. Sting made sure to text Rogue that night that he wouldn't be able to call him that night and Rogue was understanding as he told him he loved him and told him not to overdue it. It was day break and Sting had threw himself back in his chair, hands covering his face as he let out an irritable sigh while Minerva and Hibiki threw their papers on the table and mimicked the blonde._

_"Dead ends... All there is are dead ends!" Sting groaned. "Everything is showing that the candy shop is the starting point- But then what?"_

_"We know that the shop hid a secret," Hibiki nodded, "There was a docking station that not even the building management knew about. We also know that they own a warehouse on the outskirts of Haregeon."_

_"It explains how they disappear without anyone noticing," Lyon agreed, "Rod gave us quite the demostation at the mall."_

_"They drug the victims with drinks or confections they buy from the store," Minerva hummed, "The minute they fell under, Rod and a number of accomplices would help escort them out to this warehouse."_

_"Accomplices?"_

_"I think there's more then just Rod and this mysterious 'Esiola Ayotnom'," Minerva growled, "Sure- It's possible one of these two is the mastermind but with an operation like this that has been spanning for 20 years- And while I'm leaning toward the latter they still can't possibly be doing this themselves."_

_"Well, it not like we can do anything about it," Eve sighed, "We need to be approved for an arrest and a search and seizure warrant."_

_"No... We can't." Jura agreed. "We really need to find this 'Esiola Ayotnom' immediately."_

_"But how?" Rufus sighed. "According to Rogue this man doesn't even exist. No phone number, no medical record- Nothing."_

_"Not under this name perhaps," Hibiki argued, "But if we can somehow figure out who and what 'Esiola Ayotnom' is short for or what it means we might be able to get somewhere."_

_"And how do we do that?"_

_"Send them to Rogue," Hibiki answered, "Compress them into one large file and send them to Rogue. Maybe he'll see something we couldn't."_

_"Sure." Sting nodded pulling out his laptop. "But don't expect him to respond till closer to 7 in the morning."_

_"Why?"_

_"That's as early as Rogue is willing to wake." Sting shivered. "And trust me, you don't want to wake him any earlier then that- You want him to wake up on his own."_

_"Very well. I'll trust you on it." Hibiki shivered._

_Sting hummed as a large shiver ran up the length of his spine before focusing back to his task, pulling various papers and files forward and typed them onto his computer. The room fell silent save for the sounds of keyboard and mouse clicking as Sting worked on the request as everyone began to rearrange the papers and clues back into place as Sting finished with them, Yukino sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest in her chair, resting her chin on her knees. The 20 year old cold case was sounding like it was going to remain a cold case as they weren't going any farther then the investigators were back then._

_But what could she do?_

_"There. Sent it."_

_"Good."_

_On an impulse she lifted her head to look toward the ceiling, eyes drifting over the textured the wall until they landed on a large cylindrical mirror that hung in one corner of the room just behind Sting. She stared at it numbly not really thinking when something caught her eye and her eyes widen. Without saying a word she uncurled herself and quickly reached for her own laptop and began typing furiously upon its surface the minute it lite up, an action that didn't unnoticed by the remaining of the team in the room._

_"Yukino?"_

_"What's up?"_

_Yukino didn't answer as she shot another look toward the mirror briefly before going back and typing on the keyboard, pausing every now and then to check the mirror. She finally stopped eyes wide and perspiration dripping down her face, alarming the group around her. Minerva reached a hand out toward her._

_"Yukino?"_

_"I think I know who 'Esiola Ayotnom' is." She breathed._

_"Who?"_

_Yukino turned the computer around to the group revealing the mugshot of a smiling man in his early to maybe late 40's with dark brown hair with a matching beard-mustache combo and matching dark brown eyes staring back at them. Sting furrowed his brows as he read the report that accompanied the picture, he had quite the rap sheet in a few countries outside of Fiore ranging from murder to kidnap and rape charges._

_"Aloise Montoya?" Sting replied. "How did you get his name from 'Esiola Ayotnom'?"_

_"It was what 'Esiola Ayotnom' was spelled backwards... I saw it from a mirror hanging over Sting's head," Yukino replied, "It must be the oldest trick in the book."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"And it seemed he used to his advantage," Rufus muttered, "That merits a warrant indefiantly!"_

_"We need to get to that warehouse immediately!" Sting said closing his laptop. "Let's roll!"_

_"What about Rogue?" Minerva asked. "You just sent him the stuff."_

_"I'll text him once we get there."_

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_ **

A violent shiver ran up all their spines simultaneously.

"Lucky for us we had a guardian angel on our side..."

"If we didn't receive that call," Yukino shuddered, "I'd hate to think what would happen then... I hope we can meet him one day and thank him."

"And perhaps even question him-"

"What about you?" Minerva asked, eyebrow raised as she gave the blonde a look over. "You received quite the beating I hear-"

"The hell with me!" Sting snapped. "I don't give two shits what happens to me but my family- Rogue- That's not excusable."

He didn't wait for any response from the others before he threw open the door and stepped inside, door shutting behind him. He glared where as Montoya merely smiled and leaned back once Sting took his seat across from him.

"Didn't think you'd show up."

"Didn't think you'd want to see me," Sting sneered, "But I guess we're both dumbasses, huh?"

"I suppose so." Montoya chuckled. "Funny how Life works?"

"What do you want?"

"How's Cheney?"

"None of your damn business," Sting growled, eyes flashing, "What. Do. You. Want?"

Montoya only smiled as he leaned back in his chair, "Nothing. What? Can't I simply want to talk?"

"About what?" Sting growled. "You're not getting a lighter sentence."

"Oh?"

"You kidnapped people and murdered those that stood in your way. You are wanted for prior convictions of trafficking and domestic violence in 3 countries outside Fiore," Sting could feel his stomach knot and rage boiling in his chest, "You also assaulted a member of law enforcement and raped my husband, another member of law enforcement."

"And a good fuck he was too," Montoya sighed in delight as reached a hand down to palm his crotch while Sting bristled at the scene, fists itching to be buried in Montoya's gut once more, "A talented little cock slut- Can't wait to get together with him again and soon."

"You not getting together with anyone anytime soon!" Sting growled and before he knew it he had Montoya pressed against the wall and banged his fist on the wall's surface, near his head. "You bastard!"

"Yeah?" Montoya smirked. "What are you going to do to stop me?"

"Gut you," Sting breathed, "I'll gut you like the spineless fish you are and feed you to the birds..."

"Such a violent temper. How did the poor Cheney boy stand you?"

"I'll castrate you."

"Again with the anger." Montoya chided. "Poor little thing didn't deserve such a fate of being your husband- Now if Rogue went with me, gave himself up willingly and became mine- Like I originally intended- Why, he could've had a good life."

"By being a your slave boy?" Sting growled, grip on Montoya's collar tightening. "Of your perverse world? Stripped of free will, independence and his clothes every other minute- I don't think so."

"It's not as bad as you pigs think," Montoya smirked, "As long as Rogue behaves and does what he is told- Like the good little boy he is- He will be rewarded handsomely."

Sting grit his teeth. "Why were you after him?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you after Rogue?" Sting repeated, grip becoming tighter. "Better yet, why were you after both Rogue AND Natsu?"

"You're the boss of Saber Tooth ain'tcha?" Montoya sneered causing Sting to snarl. "You figured me out as the mastermind and dug up everything about me in general and yet- Yet you can't put two and two together as to why I went after sweet, sweet Cheney? Sad."

"Shut up!" Sting roared. "Why are you after them?! Were you hired? Who hired you?!"

"Can't say," came the reply, "Perhaps I was hired, perhaps I wasn't- Rogue and Natsu were all I wanted... And the Rogue boy was well worth it."

Sting let out another frustrated snarl and threw the man away from him, he fell to the floor with a large 'thump' cackling as Sting breathed hard. Sting glared at him once Montoya regained eye contact with him.

"You stay away from them, you hear me? Only warning."

"It's inevitable, Eucliffe." His smile became darker. "I'll break out and when I do, I'll regain Rogue and Natsu and I'll kill you, a definite and anyone else that stands in my way."

"Go to hell."

And with that Sting took his leave, leaving the man laughing on the floor as the door slammed behind Sting.

"He doesn't leave and no one goes in... Unless he's getting thrown into a maxium security prison to rot."

"Y-Yes sir."

He wanted to see Rogue and now.


	21. Paths of Recovery

"I want to see Rogue."

"Huh?"

Owen looked up from his position on top of his desk, strumming his guitar to regard the blond before him curiously. Sting walked right up to the still red-ravenette, fists clenched, lips quivering and eyes filled with a mixture of both worry and concern.

"I want to see Rogue."

"Ah-"

"Please." Sting whispered. "Please let me see him."

Owen blinked before he smiled, unfolding legs and pushing himself up off from the table. "Alright but keep your voice low, okay?"

Sting could feel the warmth of both happiness and relief fill his chest while the same time the constricting pain of nerves and anxiety wrap themselves around his heart. All he wanted was to see Rogue, to hold him and just be comforted by holding the smaller male, he knew that he should give him space like Rufus recommended, but he couldn't he just couldn't. He could still hear Montoya's taunting voice, mocking him and making promises- Promises Sting's sure was never going to happen but it didn't stop him from fearing for Rogue's safety.

He just wanted Rogue.

They reached the hospital room that held Rogue and Sting couldn't resist but to peek through the small window into the room to allow him a glimpse of his husband. There he was, sleeping soundly on his side with his hands fisted by his face that was buried in his pillow, curled deep in his nest of blankets and his white bandages shining brightly under the sterile fluorescent light. Sting's eyes soften gently as a small smile tugged on his lips at the scene before him.

"Now I must ask you to keep your voice low," Owen suddenly said, gaining the blonde's attention, "He finally just fell asleep a little while go and I'm really hoping he remains so. Little Shadow must get as much rest as he can."

"Wait- He... He didn't sleep at all last night?" Sting blinked, eyes wide.

"No," Owen replied, "I think he was too scared to- Afraid that if he did fall asleep, his attacker might come back after him again... And after what happened- What he went through- I really don't blame him for his sudden fears."

Sting looked back toward Rogue's sleeping form. "Rogue... Oh my poor Rogue."

He slowly approached the slumbering form, watching his body rise and deflat from the deep breathing and Sting could feel the itching in his fingers that wanted to simply reach out and stroke the beautiful face and comb through the soft hair. The urge became too strong and eventually Sting gave in and reached in and brushed his fingers carefully over Rogue's forehead and trailed gently down his cheek earning him a soft hum from the sleeping raven who curled in on himself with a bit of a whimper. Sting sighed sadly.

"Did... Did Rogue say anything... About last night? Anything at all?"

"He didn't say much. Nothing of last night." Owen blinked, confused. "What are you looking for in paticular?"

"Nothing." Sting sighed again, stroking Rogue face once more. "I just... I wanna... I'm just worried about him."

"If- If it's any comfort," Owen said as he approached the blonde carefully, "He wanted you."

"What?"

"He wanted you." Owen repeated. "He really wanted you Sunshine."

"He... He wanted me?"

"That he did." Owen smiled, placing a warm hand on Sting's shoulder. "I could tell that he did. But when I told him I'd gladly call you for him, he seemed- dare I say it- scared of the very idea and he would began begging that I didn't."

Owen let a sigh.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you... At all."

A small voice that sounded very similar to Rufus echoed in the back of Sting's head, even repeating the same words the blonde man had even said to him earlier.

"I think what Rogue is feeling is probably guilt."

Sting quickly but quietly pulled a chair up right next to Rogue's bed and sat down as he leaned in a little closer toward Rogue's sleeping face, his breath making the hairs on Rogue's face flutter gently. He smiled as he reached over with a free hand and gently took one of the ravenette's hands into his own, squeezing it gently while his other hand stroked the peaceful face before him.

"It's alright." Sting replied softly, kissing the top of Rogue's stitches. "I'm not mad. You did what you had to do..."

"I'll leave you two alone, okay?"

"Okay."

And with that, Owen was gone, the door closing with a soft click, trapping Sting alone in the room with his unconscious husband. Sting sighed as he continued to stroke that beautiful face, eyes never leaving it as he began to speak to Rogue, voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey babe," Sting breathed, "Heard you didn't sleep so good last night."

Rogue let out a deep but heavy breath, a sign that he was deep in sleep, completely unaware of his guest and what was being said to him but Sting took it as a sign to continue.

"We got the guy responsible those people's deaths and the mastermind the 20 year old mystery case," Sting stoked his cheek earning him a soft but contented hum from the ravenette, "The same guy who put you here. I'm going to make him pay big time... I promise."

Rogue sighed once more.

"I love you Rogue- I really do." Sting brought the back of Rogue's hand to his cheek, kissing it briefly. "I'm so sorry that this happened- I'm sorry to have let this happen. I wasn't there to protect you, you needed help and I- I just left you to fend for yourself... You didn't deserve this... Any of this this."

Rogue let a sleepy hum, hand twitching slightly in Sting's grasp.

"You must've been so scared- Trapped the way you were," Sting's eyes stung from unshed tears as he leaned forward placed his head next to Rogue's, "I can't even begin to imagine what must've ran through your mind while forced to do his bidding."

He combed his fingers through the soft locks.

"I love you Rogue Cheney. I will always love you no matter what happens... I love you."

* * *

A week had passed and a lot had happened within the small window frame. One came in the form of Sting getting his wish with Montoya being given the harshest sentence that he vowed and was sent to live his the remainder of his life in the maximum secure prison until his death papers were signed. Panther Lily was on his way home having been given a military clearance, having heard from Gajeel about what had happened around the same time thing that Rogue was finally released from the hospital much to the cheers of their small family but it wasn't until almost a week later after Rogue the real damage to Rogue began to reveal its ugly face.

It seemed innocent enough when Sting first brought Rogue home, the raven haired male seemed distant, skittish, refusing to meet anyone's eyes or even speak becoming more closed off- At least, more then he usually was- Rogue went as far as locking himself up in the guest bedroom since theirs was still roped off as a crime scene and didn't want to be anywhere near anyone, even refusing to come out. Concerned, Sting contacted Owen and it was revealed that before he came home, while still in hospital, he would rarely speak to anyone and avoided eye contact with anyone when they tried talking to him. Natsu and the children looked like they were about ready to cry when he even refused to see Natsu or the children stating that he just wanted to be left alone and the children couldn't understand why and felt hurt.

"We have to respect Mama's wishes... He- He was hurt... Bad and he just needs- needs a little time to heal. That's all."

Sting thought he understood what it was Rogue was trying to do after he said that, that he was just simply trying to come to grips with what happened to him that night on his own accord, so he respected his husband's requests and asked the rest of the family follow suit so as to allow Rogue to recover on his terms with Rufus even supporting this reasoning when Sting called him, asking for advice;

_"Something terrible has been done and the poor thing has no idea how to deal with the stress of it. The best you can do is be there for him, talk with him, listen to him, do not interupt and help him through this trying time by reminding him about his good qualities."_

Then, about four days since Rogue's sudden change in behavior was what sounded off the first couple of alarm bells in Sting's mind.

The first one had been when Sting had been woken up from his makeshift bed on the family couch when Frosch had taken a flying leap and landed right smack dab in the heart of his stomach causing him to jolt up with a pained grunt, all the air ripped from his lungs. After he had managed to muscle his way pass the pain and coughing fit while getting his brain to join in on the waking world he was greeted with not only a tear-stained faced Frosch but matching faces of the rest of the family.

"What the- Frosch? Guys? What's-"

"It's Mama!" Wendy whimpered.

That got Sting's attention. "What happened? Is Rogue hurt?"

"We don't know," Sting was shocked to see even Gajeel close to tears, "He's not coming out. He hasn't even eaten the meals we've been leaving out for him."

"We don't know what to do- We're scared." Natsu trembled. "This- This is all my fault... I-I did this!"

"Wha-" Sting finally sat up properly, holding tight to Frosch as he tremble and latched onto the blonde. "No no Natsu- It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Natsu sniffled, "H-He was hurt because of me. He called me and I-I wasn't there-"

"That doesn't mean its your fault." Sting tried to reason. "We still don't know the reason why this man truly attacked Rogue- And since neither party's willing to talk-"

"But it is! It's my fault!" Natsu wailed and that immediately set off the chain reaction. "It's all my fault!"

"I want Mama."

"Mama!"

"Mommy!"

The children started crying for Rogue as Gajeel tried keeping it together for them, pulling them into his arms trying to assure each of them to no avail as he himself was overcome with tears. Sting got up, handing Frosch over to Gajeel and throwing the blankets off of him and made tracks for the upstairs, trying sooth his rather alarmed mind. When he reached the top of the landing and walked down the other end of the hallway away from the master bedroom and stood in front of the door, staring at it before taking a deep breath, raised his arm up and with his fist, knocked lightly on the door.

"Rogue?"

There was no answer.

"Rogue- Baby? Can you hear me?"

No answer.

"Can I come in?"

Still no answer.

Sting took a deep breath, ready to risk his husband's wrath while trying to still his overanxious mind as he reached forward and grasped the door handle and twisted it to the right and gently pushing up the door to reveal a darken room. Sting stepped inside the room, halting in place near the bed that was centered in the room where a small lump rested in the center of the bed underneath the thick comforter. Sting gulped and took another deep breath and slowly reached a hand out and fisted the thick fabric and gently pulled it off the bed revealing Rogue in the rather abnormally large pjs the hospital blessed him with, curled up in a tight ball, arms and head tucked in as deep into his legs as he could. Upon the feeling of the comforter being pulled off and revealing him, Rogue curled even into a tighter ball, shivering and whimpering.

"Rogue-"

"No..."

"Rogue," Sting breathed, worry evident as he reached out for his trembling husband, "Baby, you're scaring me."

"NO!"

Sting jumped slightly at the terrified shout as Rogue's hand shot out and slapped his own away from him breathing harshly and looking positively wild eyed. Rogue gasped and began moving backwards until his back hit the wall and began to shrink on himself, looked a lot smaller curling in on himself, pressing himself as deep into the wall as he could looking deathly pale, his eyes were puffy and bloodshot, like he had been crying and clearly looked as though he hadn't eaten or slept in days. Sting reached out for the cowering raven once more, heart breaking as Rogue flinched, tears flowing down his cheeks as he tried to get away from him.

"Rogue-" Sting breathed trying desperately to keep his tears in check. "Rogue- Love, it's me... It's only me."

"No... No..." Rogue shook his head and trembled. "No... NO! STAY AWAY!"

Rogue let out a startled cry when Sting suddenly grabbed his arms, yanking him forward into a tight hug, holding him close as Rogue struggled. Rogue's struggles died down, eyes clearing before he leaned into Sting's chest and let out a shuddery sob and clung to Sting. Sting could only rock the terrified ravenette in his arms, whispering words of comfort as realization of what was wrong struck the blonde like a ton of bricks. It was an aftermath, an aftermath of Rogue's pain and ordeal. After awhile, things eventually fell quiet and Sting pulled away just enough to look into those red eyes.

"Rogue... Rogue- Baby, look at me."

After awhile Rogue complied.

"Rogue, Baby- What's wrong?" Sting whispered. He knew what was wrong but he wanted to hear it for himself. "You've haven't eaten, you look like you haven't slept, haven't even bathed- Hell, you haven't even left this room- What's wrong?"

Rogue didn't answer rather instead he looked away and Sting could vaguely hear Rufus's voice speak to him as though from the shadows.

_Talk to him._

"Babe- I want to respect your wishes, I really do," Sting sighed, "But I'm really starting to get worried- The children are worried about you- Even Gajeel's worried about you-"

Rogue bit his lip, still saying nothing.

"Please Rogue... What happened to you wasn't your fault," Sting sighed, "We could never blame you for what was done to you- It's not your fault..."

"N-No!" Rogue looked horrified. "I-It's not. It's all my fault!"

Sting sighed, "Rogue-"

"I'm a monster, Sting." Rogue whispered, fresh tears appeared on his face trying to push Sting off of him. "What I-I did- How can you be worried for a monster?"

"You're not a monster Rogue."

"Yes I am!"

Sting was about to open his mouth on intent to argue with Rogue, to tell him he was no such thing when Rufus's voice floated through the air once more, making Sting halt and his grip on Rogue loosen.

_Listen to him. Do not interrupt._

"I am a monster Sting," Rogue whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself, "And after what I did... I'm t-the worst there is."

"Do you- Do you wanna talk about it?" Rogue sniffled and looked toward Sting and Sting vaguely wondered if he said the right thing. Sting quickly put up his hands. "Only if you want to... It's your choice."

"My choice?" Rogue breathed eyes wide as though he never heard of such a thing before. "M-My choice?"

"Yes... Your choice." Sting nodded. "You don't have to if you're not ready yet. I just only want to help you."

Rogue fell quiet and after awhile, leaned forward until he fell into Sting's chest. Silence had settled in and Sting sighed, rested his head on the top of Rogue's dark locks, smiling and breathing in the dark scent just enjoying being able to hold Rogue once more, blinking when Rogue spoke once more.

"He- He wanted Natsu..."

"Huh?"

"He wanted Natsu," Rogue repeated, "He was after Natsu and myself."

"You and Natsu?" Sting knew this already but he had to hear it from Rogue himself. "Why was he after you and Natsu?"

"I-I don't know," Rogue admitted softly as more tears flowed, "He admitted to me before- before he..."

Rogue bite his lip until it bled, sucking in a shaky breath and looked at Sting with watery eyes.

"You don't have to me any parts of the story that makes you uncomfortable." Sting stroked Rogue's face. "Your choice."

"He had been watching us Sting, watching us closely." Rogue trembled, voice barely above a whisper. "He knew everything about us. Our likes our dislikes, where we went and what we did on granted days, what we did for a living, he knew all the people we hung out with and where we would hang out, he knew where I stored my firearm and where you stored the flex cuffs- He spied on our lives and he waited- He followed me on the t-train when I went to get G-Gajeel- Touched me- I should've talked to you but I didn't- I didn't..."

"Oh Rogue-" Sting reached out for the raven haired man only to have him pull away from his grasp. "Rogue?"

"He- He threatened to harm- even kill the children if I- if I didn't do what he wanted," Rogue buried his face into his hands, as sobs wracked his weak form, "I was so scared for them Sting, I had no choice! I-I-I actually begged him, I was on my knees begging him to let them all go!"

"Rogue-"

"I know we aren't supposed to negotiate with criminals!" Rogue cried. "I know that! B-But I saw no other option- No o-other way out! I offered myself in their place, I even offered money, gold and other valuables in their place but he said that I was part of the d-deal but he wanted one other thing-"

"Natsu."

Rogue nodded. "I-I refused. I told him I-I would suffice- I'd do w-whatever he wanted but he then told me that- that I had a choice- Either I-I summoned Natsu for h-him and we both went with him willingly or he'd kill the c-children... I-I didn't know what else to do, so I- I b-betrayed Natsu! I betrayed our family! I-I'm a horrible human being! A monster!"

With that, Rogue burst into another show of anguish, burying his face into his hands and moved away from Sting as sobs ran though his body, rattling it.

"I'm the mother... A-A mother is s-supposed to protect her young... Not offer t-them up as s-sacrifices..."

Sting watched this heartbreaking scene before him before his mind was made and he reached out for the wounded ravenette, who was pressed against the wall before he pulled Rogue into another tight hug earning him a startled squeak as his his chin was rested upon Sting's shoulder and he looked toward at the blond as best as he could. Confusion evident in his eyes while Sting buried his face into those soft but slightly oily locks.

"Wha-"

"That doesn't make you a monster Rogue."

"Y-Yes it does," Rogue cried, burying his face in Sting's chest, "I betrayed Natsu! W-Without a second thought! He was going to suffer the same fate I did!"

"That doesn't make you a monster," Sting replied, "If anything, it shows me that I'm the monster..."

"You?" Rogue found it hard to believe. "B-But you weren't there-"

"Exactly." Sting agreed. "I wasn't there. I'm the man of this house- A man who always protects his family. I should've protected my family better. I should've seen the signs, you've told me- I should have listened and instead I just shrugged them off- Thinking it was nothing-"

"I told you-?"

"The van..." Sting sighed, "You told me about it a couple of days ago. We impounded the van after arresting the bastard and found that it belonged to him and from the looks of it- He's been living it for awhile while he spied on you. He won't say as to why he wanted you or Natsu-"

Rogue hiccuped. "H-He wanted us... S-Simple as that..."

"I'm so sorry Rogue... This shouldn't have happened to you." Sting whispered, running a hand through dark hair, his grip tightening. "You didn't deserve this. You never deserved this."

Rogue just sniffled.

"We'll always love you, no matter what happens... You're part of our little family."

"But Natsu-"

"He'll forgive you... You'll see... Just talk to him and I'll guarantee he'll understand. He works for Fairy Tail and their job is similar to our own- Just as dangerous- but you need to talk to him. Please talk to him. He's convinced you're mad at him and that this whole thing's his fault." Sting whispered. "He really needs his 'mother' right now."

"He... He wants t-to see me?"

"Of course he does," Sting smiled, pulling back, "We all do, the kids, me and hell, even Gajeel wants to see you, Lily says he was going to try and fly in as soon as possible. You're a very important part of this family."

Rogue bit his lip. "I... I want to see them."

"There you go- That's the spirit! They'll be so glad hear," Sting smiled, "We'll even get something for you to eat."

"But I'm- I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something Rogue or you'll get sick." Sting sighed, pulling Rogue into another tight hug. "You haven't eaten in days from what the kids tell me. At least eat a small bite... For me."

Rogue opened his mouth in an attempt to argue but it was halted when the door flew open and allowed the children in, startling the two men. The kids were quick to crawl in between the two men, crowding around Rogue, clinging and crying.

"Mommy! You're okay!"

"Mama! Mama!"

"We missed you!"

"We're sorry for whatever we did to make you mad or- or sad!"

"Please don't be mad anymore!"

"Don't be sad no more!"

"We're really really sorry! We really are!"

"We won't do it anymore! Whatever it is! We promise!"

"Guys guys chill." Sting smiled softly as Rogue held onto Frosch tightly. "You're overwhelming your poor 'mama'."

"Sorry Mama."

"Sorry."

"R-Rogue?"

Rogue blinked, grip on Frosch loosening when he turned- wide eyed- toward the nervous, pigeon-toed and red eyed Natsu Dragneel who fumbled with the hem of his shirt. The room fell quiet as they watched the silent exchange as Natsu trembled and he bit his lip as he finally meet with Rogue's eyes, finally finding his voice.

"R-Rogue... I- I-"

"Natsu-!"

Without another word, Rogue suddenly went forward and pulled Natsu into tight, almost bone crushing hug, sobbing much to the surprise of everyone present Natsu included. Natsu stood there, frozen as Rogue buried his face into his neck as a sob ripped itself from Rogue's throat as he clutched onto Natsu like he was a lifeline.

"R-Rogue?"

"I'm so sorry Natsu." Rogue whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"No- Rogue-" Natsu cried alarmed, grabbing onto Rogue, "I should be the one who's sorry! You called- I didn't-"

"No! You don't understand!" Rogue cried, clutching onto Natsu even tighter. "I almost betrayed you! I did betray you!"

"What?" Gajeel roared only to be silenced by a simple hand motion from Sting. "Huh?"

_'I'll explan later.'_

"You- What?" Natsu blinked his hold faltering. He was lost. "What are you-"

"I betrayed you." Rogue repeated. "I betrayed you to him. He wanted you."

Natsu continued to stare at Rogue incredulously before his face gradually softened when a sudden realization struck the pinkette. He pulled Rogue tighter and buried his face into the dark hair.

"It was either me or them huh?"

It was Rogue's turn to pull back and look at the other incredulously.

"What?"

"The man who hurt you gave you a choice," Natsu said, "You were to choose between me and the kiddlings- So you chose me."

"H- How..?"

"I know you," Natsu smiled, "I know for a fact you would offered yourself in our place but this- this MONSTER- wouldn't have it, would he?"

"N-No-"

"I forgive you."

"What-?"

"I. Forgive. You." Natsu repeated slowly with a bright smile. "It's okay Rogue- I love you and I always will..."

"How- No!" Rogue cried trying to pull away from Natsu with poor results as the pinkette held firm. "You couldn't forgive me that easily! You can't! You don't understand!"

"But I do!" Natsu replied, hold on Rogue tighted. "Because... Because I- I'm pretty sure that would've done the same thing... If I was in your shoes..."

Rogue opened his mouth in an attempt to argue only for a sob to escape his throat as he clung tight to Natsu tightly. Sting watched as the rest of the family joined in on the slowly growing group hug before he too joined in one the hug, tears falling silently as he held them all close. Things were going to be okay.

He just knew it.


	22. Healing Pt 1

A few weeks had passed by and things began to simmer down and return to normal as Sting knew and believed that they would.

Well- As normal as Sting knew it was going to be at least.

Panther Lily finally came home two days after Rogue's assault and in the end, after hearing the exact details of what happened and getting into a private discussion with his superiors was given a special clearance, decided to stay for the rest of the Spring Quarter much to both the kids and Sting's relief. Panther Lily was a tall 19 year old with a no nonsense attitude with darken skin and a built body that could rival either Gajeel or Laxus, with a well trimmed dark beard and dark hair that was shaved at one point was slowly growing back with narrowed red eyes that often gave passing people, even when he was relaxed, the impression that he was angry. Panther Lily or Lily, as many of his friends and family called him was like Sting and Gajeel, was enraged at first and was quick to demand the death penalty for Montoya and for anyone who really knew Lily, they were shocked at such anger from the laid-back, calm and reasonable man.

Sting wasn't complaining for he knew now that Lily was going to be home awhile, Rogue was already feeling safe and secure now that he not only had Sting but he also had Lily home with them but it didn't stop the ravenette from feeling guilty for hampering Lily's military career even though Caribbean native assured that it wasn't the case and that he was meaning to take a well earned vacation and touch up with the family. Sting and Rogue's bedroom was also released from the evidence tape and the Saber Tooth crime archives, allowing the couple to move back into their room and Sting couldn't wait to finally have a decent night's sleep and to no longer wake up with back pain. The last few weeks sleeping on the couch was beginning to put a real strain on his neck, shoulders, spine and hips as well as his mental health, though Rogue didn't seem to share the same feelings as he was a bit hesitant upon idea of returning to the room.

An action that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

It was quite clear to anyone that Rogue was still struggling to fall back into the rhythm of his old life and sleeping in the king sized bed with his husband seemed to be one of them. Even the very idea of sharing a bed again with his husband seemed to make the ravenette uncomfortable. Sting watched as he followed the smaller male climbing up the stairs as the two them headed off to bed as Gajeel and Lily agreed to have the children put to bed for them for the night, he paused, watching as Rogue walked down the hallway and way from their bedroom.

Toward the guest room.

"Rogue?"

Rogue blinked and turned to face Sting, eyes wide. "Yes, Sting?"

"Our bedroom's this way babe," Sting pointed in the direction of their bedroom, "Where are you going?"

"H-Huh? Is it?" Rogue fidgeted as though he had been caught lying, looking briefly down the hallway before locking eyes with Sting once more. "I-I must've forgotten..."

"Is something wrong Rogue?" Sting asked, approaching the nervous ravenette.

Rogue shook his head as he played his fingers. "N-Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

Sting wasn't convinced but allowed it to slide anyhow... For now. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Then let's head off to bed together, ok?" Sting held a hand out toward the still man. "It's okay Rogue. I promise."

Rogue shook his head, tears starting to form as he took a step back. "N-No."

"No?"

"No," Rogue repeated shaking his head as he took another few feet back, bringing both his hands up to his chest, "I can't. I just can't."

"Rogue, what's wrong?" Sting asked, though while alarmed he remained calm and took a step toward his husband. "Baby?"

He took another step and another carefully approaching his husband and he finally reached the trembling ravenette who shook his head and gently cupped his face, halting the shaking and tipping that beautiful face up to face his own. Rogue's eyes were shut tight allowing Sting to gently brushed his thumbs over the trapped tears, wiping them away from the gorgeous ruby gems that were hidden underneath. Rogue eventually relented and opened his eyes to stare into twin sapphire pools that regarded him with worry and concern.

"Rogue- What's the matter?"

Rogue opened his mouth in an attempt to speak only for more tears to shimmer and he closed his mouth, shaking his head.

"Rogue..." Sting sighed, bringing his hands down to rest at Rogue's neck and rubbing the pads of his thumbs over those soft cheeks. "Please talk to me... What's wrong?"

"I can't go back there, Sting," Rogue whispered, voice close to cracking, "I can't go back."

"Why?"

Rogue bit his quivering lip as one lone tear escaped as his eyes briefly flitted to the bedroom behind Sting before looking back to Sting.

"Why Rogue? Please tell me... I only want to help you."

"I- He..." Rogue whimpered, eyes snapping shut. "He's- He's there Sting... He's in there. The bedroom."

"Who's in there?" Sting whispered. "Who's in there Rogue?"

Rogue's eyes opened once more, ruby irises clouded with unshed tears. "Him. M-Montoya."

It took Sting a moment to register what Rogue had told him and right away, he didn't know what he exactly meant but when Rogue closed his eyes once more in a futile attempt to prevent his tears from falling and a small sob escaped his lips, Sting knew. He pulled his little raven into a tight hug, holding him close and allowing the smaller male to bury his face into the blonde's chest, clutching at it just as the tears flowed and the sobbing followed right behind. Sting gently rocked his trembling husband back and forth, whispering soft words of comfort as he nuzzled the soft raven locks pressing a gentle kiss to the top as his hand came up to card his fingers through the dark strands.

"Sh sh shh~ It's okay Rogue," Sting cooed, "It's okay- I'm right here... I'm right here."

After a while the sobbing ceased as Rogue began to quiet down only making soft sighing sounds and deep shuddering breaths as he just rested his weight against Sting's chest while Sting continued to rocked him gently. Once he was sure Rogue was truly calm, he reached a hand down and gently tilted Rogue's face up to look up into his own, waiting until those ruby irises were locked with his own before he spoke.

"You're safe Rogue- It's safe, I promise you."

Rogue shook his head.

"Rogue-"

"I can't go in there," Rogue whimpered, "Please don't make me go in there... Please."

"I'll be right there Rogue," Sting soothed as he began walking backwards toward the bedroom, pulling Rogue back with him, "I'm gonna be right there with you."

"N- No NO!" Rogue cried, planting his feet into the ground wriggling and twisting his arms and body in order to escape Sting's hold. "No no no no! Don't Sting don't! Please! Please!"

"It's okay it's okay," Sting cooed as he continued to pull Rogue into the room with him until they were by the bed, "See babe? It's okay."

Rogue shook his head, tears leaking and his legs trembling violently as his struggles started to become weaker and weaker. He eventually stopped, gentle sobs the only thing that could be heard and that while it broke Sting's heart he had to remain strong, he had to help his husband conquer this, he had to convince the smaller male that he was safe. After a while, at Sting's gentle coaxing, Rogue opened his eyes and took a look around and immediately memories flashed through his mind at everything he saw but his eyes lingered on the bed the longest. The cruelest of his memories reliving themselves.

Rogue'e eyes widen.

_He could see himself, bound and helpless before that- that **MONSTER** \- as he was then roughly grabbed then dragged by his hair and yanked forward, his mouth opened wide in a pained cry that was quickly silenced by a thick cock that was thrust in, forcing Rogue's jaw to stretch wide until its head hit the very back of his throat and his face was buried deep into the man's crotch. Rogue remembered pain of him gagging, choking and the frantic feeling of desperation to breathe as he forced down and he sucked on HIS cock. He could feel the tears he cried and the horrid taste of semen that was spilled into his mouth and forced down his throat. He shuddered._

_"You were defiantly worth the looooong wait." He could hear that cold and cruel voice taunting him. "And such a talented mouth too."_

**"Rogue?"**

_Tears started to shimmer in his eyes once more, the pain receptors in his wrists twitched and throbbed. He could feel the flesh being shredded, the sharp almost razor like slicing and sawing, his vision just swam from the very thought and he felt light headed and bit dizzy, his grip on Sting tighting as he continued to stare at the bed. His left cheek and temple throbbed as he remembered the brutal bash from a weapon followed by the cruel slap when he attempted to fight back before the scene changed with him on the bed- With the Monster hovering over him._

**"R-Rogue?"**

_"I'm going to enjoy the rest of my meal."_

_Rogue gasped when he was thrown onto the large bed landing on his back with Montoya crawling on top him and rough, cruel hands gripped his hips, with thumbs burying themselves under the waistline of his sweatpants and yanked them down. Rogue trembled, eyes still locked on that bed as he continued to watch the scene._

_'No no no!'_

_Rogue attempted to fight back, kicking and squirming trying desperately to remove the man from not only letting go of his clothes but from him in general only to hear that bastard laugh cruelly at his fear and plight before pulling out a large knife. Rogue had frozen, cold fear coursing through his cold blood as he briefly waved the blade teasingly at the ravenette before he brought it down and proceeded to cut the cotton fabric off his legs, slicing and dicing the flesh on Rogue's legs as he slashed the sweatpants to shreds and ripped them off his legs and leaving him in his shirt and underwear. Rogue could feel his heart pumping erratically in his chest and fear choking his brain as Montoya's eyes roaming over him, his hungry gaze making Rogue feel smaller and smaller as the shreds of cotton fabric that used to be his pants were thrown to the floor along with the leather gloves that he wore._

_"Keep fighting all you want Cheney- No bigger turn on-"_

_He shuddered in disgust as those callous, harsh hands ran up his now bare legs, that disgusting sigh of lust as they inched up higher and higher on his legs toward his hips, groping and kneading them harshly causing Rogue to shudder in disgust and in fear._

_"Stop! Stop!"_

**"Rogue!"**

_His cry fell onto deaf ears as Montoya just chuckled and grabbed the hem of his underwear and yanked it down and off his legs. He watched as he brought his undergarment up to his nose, buried his face into the dark fabric and took a deep inhale before letting out a moan of satisfaction causing Rogue to shudder in disgust. Montoya merely chuckled and took those same boxers and shoved them into his mouth making Rogue cough around the material as it was pushed deeper into his mouth, muffling his voice._

_"Don't worry sweetie," he heard him sneer, "You'll thank me later."_

_Rogue let out a muffled cry when he was flipped onto his stomach and his hips were lifted up, his shirt sliding down his back making the ravenette feel more exposed then he already was. He could still feel those horrid hands roaming up his thighs, his hips, his back with one fondling him before those filthy hands pulled his rear cheeks apart and a scorching heat rested itself in between the open valley. The heat of an engorged and throbbing erection. He never felt that exposed in his entire life and when he felt those hands push the mounds together, squishing that pulsing member between them._

_'No- Anything but that! Anything!'_

_Rogue screamed into his gag as Montoya plunged his cock insert into his body in one swift movement; no prep and no lubrication and it felt as though he was being ripped apart from the inside out, bottom to top. He could still feel the pain now as his intestines wanted to come out along with the man's cock when he pulled back harshly and thrust back into him while keeping a vice like grip on his hips forcing Rogue's body to move at his will before he let out a high pitched keening noise when stars momentarily blinded his vision._

_"Found that 'special' spot, huh?"_

_He could hear the bastard laughing at him and continued on with his brutal pace, angling it just so that he kept hitting Rogue's prostate with every thrust, pounding into both him deeper and deeper into the mattress. Rogue let out a muffled cry as his prostate was struck time and time again and the feeling of a familiar pressure building up in the pit of his stomach and with a strangled moan, Rogue came while Montoya shuddered halting and pouring his seed into his unwilling partner._

_"I'll ruin you for Eucliffe- He'll never want you again after I'm through! After I'm done- Your body will only want me! Your body will remold itself for me and me alone!"_

_Rogue wanted to die._

**"Rogue! Rogue! Answer me please!"**

Rogue gasped, vision clearing upon the sound of his husband's voice cutting through the haze and he found himself back in present, no danger, no threat and no Montoya. He looked toward Sting and trembled when he meet those sapphire eyes staring at him with a mixture of fear, worry and concern and before Rogue could stop himself, tears began to flow and he let out a soft sob followed by a soft whimper.

"Rogue-?"

"He's here," he whimpered, "He's still here, Sting."

"Rogue-"

"I can't live here anymore," Rogue wailed, "I can't- I can't live in this house anymore! Not with him here! He took everything from me! I've tried- I just- I can't-"

"Then we'll move."

"What?" Rogue blinked, turning his tear stained eyes to the blonde. "W-What?"

"We'll move." Sting repeated a little more slowly. "If you can't stand being here, then we'll move. It's going to be okay Rogue."

"But the kids-"

"We live in the middle of buttfuck nowhere Rogue," Sting smiled, gently cupping that face and placing a gentle kiss to his forehead, somehow able to read his mind, "The kids have been complaining that they don't see their friends often enough, they won't mind I promise. Your safety is just as important as theirs babe and I'll do anything to make them and you feel safe and secure."

Rogue bit his lip, mulling over Sting's words. "Can we move closer to a city?"

"Yes."

"Magonlia? Crocus?"

"Any one you want."

"Can- Can we move closer to Saber Tooth or Fairy Tail?"

"Yes we can."

"Am I- Am I allowed to choose?"

"Yes. Your choice."

"Then- Then I want that."

"Anything. Anything for you Love," Sting smiled and placed another kiss to Rogue's temple, "How about we get a good night's sleep and we'll begin house hunting tomorrow?"

"But..."

"What's wrong?"

Rogue bit his lip and looked toward the bed before he looked toward Sting. "He's there..."

"Babe, I don't-"

Rogue's face became a soft pink, his mind flashing. He could feel his entrance throb and tingle, making his anal passage make a gulping motion at the mere thought of it and Rogue quickly placed a hand over his ass. "I... I still feel him... He's here."

"Huh?" It took Sting a moment to understand what Rogue meant and when he finally processed the information he could feel his anger bubble in the pit of his stomach and guilt eat away at his heart. "Oh!"

Rogue nodded. Silence fell over the two men as Sting's mind whirled a mile a minute, trying to think of a way to rid his husband of that horrid feeling. But how?

"Rogue?"

"Hmm?"

"You love me right?"

Rogue blinked, confused. "Of course I do. I loved you always!"

Sting nodded. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Trust. Me?"

"Wha- Of course I do!" Rogue cried, hurt that Sting would even think such a thing! "Why would you-"

"I think I have an idea to be rid of him once and for all," Sting cut across causing Rogue to fall silent, "It's kind of a long stretch but I want your consent first."

"My consent?" Rogue was confused. "My consent for what?"

"For this."

Sting pulled Rogue close to him, their chests pressed together before he leaned in and captured Rogue's lips in a tender but passionate kiss. Rogue let out a soft squeak, eyes wide before eventually they soften and he relaxed into his husband's grip and with a soft hum, he kissed back with equal tenderness. Rogue let out a small mewl as he felt Sting capture his bottom lip into his mouth, playing with it and eventually allowing the blonde access. The kiss started becoming more dirty as Rogue made soft sounds as that familiar tongue probed and explored his warm cavern, tracing and mapping every corner before he snagged Rogue's tongue with his own and pulled it into his own mouth, sucking on it slowly and profusely in a rather languid matter that had the ravenette tremble.

"Sting~"

After awhile the need for oxygen became a bit uncomfortable for both men as Sting reluctantly pulled away from the ravenette earning him a soft whine, allowing the blonde a look at his work and he couldn't help but chuckle. Rogue's face was flushed with a soft pink hue, hair slightly disheveled, his lips were swollen from the kissing as he rested his entire weight against Sting and his ruby eyes were blown wide but half lidded with lust. Sting leaned forward, mouth brushing Rogue's ear causing the smaller male to shiver.

"Will you let me?"

"Yes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya' know something-- 
> 
> College sucks ass.
> 
> We are almost there. Just two more chapters and then we'll shall draw closer to the conclusion of Puzzle Pieces. Have anyone made guesses with the number of chapters of who might be the main but still cloaked antagonist is yet? :3


	23. Healing Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. D:
> 
> It seemed like it was only yesterday that I just started this fic. How the time sure flies.

"Will you let me?"

"Yes..."

Sting smiled, capturing those swollen plush lips into another kiss as he walked backwards toward the bed, allowing himself to fall back onto the plush surface, bringing the ravenette down with him, causing the ravenette to gasp and moan as he fell with Sting and landed on top of him. Rogue gasped, detaching his lips in shock as he clung to Sting tightly at sudden movement of falling though he was quick to get comfortable once more and return his lips to Sting's own, causing the blonde to grin and chuckle before doing something that confused the dark haired male.

"Sting?"

Sting only smiled at Rogue's question as he scooted backwards up the bed, keeping Rogue glued to his chest until the back of his head hit the plump pillows, elevating him slightly and had Rogue sit upright, his ass resting on top of his crotch while his legs supported Rogue's back. Rogue blushed a dark shade of pink upon the feeling of a large bulge trying to push itself through his sweatpants and in between the valley that separated the two mounds. He blinked, blush fading when he felt Sting's hands disappear from his hips and watched as Sting placed a hand on each side of his head, almost like he was surrendering.

"Do what you will with me, Babe."

"S-Sting? Wha-"

"I want you to do whatever you want," Sting smiled bringing one hand up to cup Rogue's cheek, "I'm all yours."

"I- I..." Rogue was trying to process what his husband was telling him. "What do you-?"

"Rogue, I know there was a lot of things that was ripped from you that- that night." Sting sighed, thumb stroking his cheek. "I see it in you. You struggle with the simplest of your tasks, you're even afraid of telling the kids to do their chores out of fear of their reactions. You think you or your thoughts don't matter."

"I- I don't-"

"I want to give you that feeling back. I want you to control how things go tonight." Sting explained. "I want you to decide how we should proceed."

"I get- I get to decide?" Rogue whispered. "I'm... I'm in control?"

"Yes."

Rogue fell quiet as he bit his lip, eyes scanning the scene of his husband laid out before him like an exotic dish. His fingers twitched while his eyes flitted from Sting's handsome face to his well sculpted chest before they returned back up to Sting's beautiful eyes. His mind made up.

"Remove your shirt."

"Yes sir."

Sting smirked as he sat up while somehow keeping Rogue in his lap and grasped the edge of his shirt, ready to pull it off when he felt warm hands clasp over his own stopping him. Sting blinked and looked to his raven haired husband.

"What's wrong-?"

"Slowly." Rogue muttered softly, eyes wide as they flitted from Sting's chest and stomach to lock eyes with before looking back and blushing softly. "Please?"

Sting blinked before he smirked. "Sure baby. Anything you want."

Rogue smiled before he jumped a little when Sting sat up and lifted him up off his lap and gently placed him on the edge of the bed while Sting moved off the bed and stood before the wide eyed ravenette, attention become rapt as Sting slowly began moving his body to song only he could hear as he began removing his shirt. His eyes never left Rogue's face as he watched the poor boy squirm and whine as he exposed his deliciously tanned body, his well toned abs and that delicious 6 pack, inch by torturous inch. Once the shirt came off Rogue was quick to reach his hands out, earning him a chuckle from the blonde as those hands plastered themselves to his stomach and then began roaming over his chest and stomach, careful and slow. Mapping areas that Rogue was intimately comfortable with and Rogue couldn't help but smile, blushing while leaning in forward and placed a gentle kiss to his stomach before he started trailing kisses up his stomach to his chest and Sting couldn't help but smile.

His Rogue was still in there.

"Can- Can you-" Rogue breathed between the kisses, hands pawing on and at Sting's pants, "Remove your pants- Underwear. Everything."

"Just as slow?"

"Yes..."

"You got it~"

Sting grinned, pushing Rogue gently back onto the bed and biting his lip teasingly as he moved his hips in a rather suggestive manner to an invisible tempo as he brought his hands down to his hips, to the waistline of his jeans and proceeded to move to the front of his jeans and began to slowly- ever so slowly- unbutton them and pull the zipper down. Rogue gulped, his face burning as he continued to watch the erotic scene of his husband stripping before him. It wasn't an unfamiliar concept to the raven of Sting stripping and making a show of it before him as he had done so countless times but they were all under the blonde's terms never the raven's, heck even Rogue's down it himself but it was just unfamiliar to Rogue that Sting would do so under HIS command and he found he could not tear his eyes away from the scene before him and had to keep watching and watching as the faded blue denim slid down his legs and pooled onto the floor as Sting stepped out of them- Standing before the ravenette in just his dark boxers.

"Oh m-m-my~" Rogue stuttered, face red and a smile forming on his lips that he was quick to cover with his hands. "O-Oh...~"

"Like what you see~?"

"Yes..."

"Good~" Sting smirked as he reached down for the waistline of his boxers only to have those warm hands halt his once again. Sting looked to the blushing male. "Hmm?"

Rogue blushed bright red before he muttered something so soft, Sting could not hear it.

"What was that?"

"I wanna do that!" Rogue said, face a deeper shade of red and voice rising a couple of octaves. "T-That's mine... Mine."

Sting blinked before smiling. "Yes... Yours."

Sting suddenly let out a startled noise when he felt Rogue grab a hold of the front of his boxers and with strength the blonde didn't think the small ravenette had, threw the blonde on top of their shared mattress onto his back. Sting barely had time to get onto his elbows when Rogue suddenly crawled up his body, giving the taller male a look that shot straight to his groin and began to pull his boxers down, exposing his erect cock into the night air and allowing a hiss to escape Sting's throat. Rogue stared at the prize before him before, a dark vision appearing before him and slowly, slowly and carefully, he reached out and tapped the head, jumping a little when it twitched before regaining his courage and leaned in slightly, giving it a small lick causing Sting to gasp. Convinced, Rogue became bolder, gripping the base of Sting's cock and gave the shaft a couple of pumps before Rogue leaned back in began, going to work on the head, placing it between his lips and swiping his tongue across it.

"Mm~" Sting moaned, bit his lip tasting the blood. "Rogue~"

Rogue smiled feeling his confidence spike a bit, licking up the underside of the shaft, making his way back to the tip placing another kiss before he shoved the remainder of Sting's cock into his mouth and down his throat while Sting threw his head back his mouth open in a silent cry. Rogue could feel his husband's arousal throb and pulse inside his mouth and throat as he began to bob his head up and down repeatedly the length earning a slight moan from his husband. Sting grunted, lifting his head up to gaze at the beautiful sight of his beautiful, his perfect and his sweet husband taking his cock over and over. A sight that never failed to aroused Sting.

"F-Fuck, Rogue!" Sting cursed, body falling to the bed as one hand came to rest on his face, his eyes falling shut due to the pleasure he felt while his other hand up to the back Rogue's head, weaving itself into those soft locks while pushing the ravenette's head further down, wanting him to continue. "A-ah~ Don't stop. Don't stop Baby."

Encouraged by Sting's pleads and feeling more confident, Rogue continued on, making his way back up to the head, swirling his tongue around the tip and back down to the base. Sting struggled to lift his head through the intense feeling but when he did, he watched admiringly and delightedly at his husband before him with his eyes half lidded with lust, cursing before stroking those soft strands.

"Mmm~ You're doing good baby- Aah~ You're good. R-Real real good."

Rogue whined at the praise, the vibrations shooting straight up Sting's cock while Rogue continued on shifting when his own arousal appeared, throbbing and causing a slight discomfort.

"O-Oh god! Rogue- I- I- Oh shit! I'm- I'm gonna cum."

That was the only warning Rogue got before Sting let out a cry as he hit his limit, throwing himself back onto the mattress releasing and filling his husband's mouth with thick white semen. After swallowing what was in his mouth, Rogue sat back up between the blonde's knees, licking the cum that dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and letting out a soft sigh. Any memories he had a of that night was starting to fade as he locked eyes with blonde before him and he gave a small smile. Sting grunted, lifting himself up to sit upright sharing the smile before his eyes wondered down, smirking at what he saw before locking eyes up with the ravenette.

"I see you're little 'hard' there, babe."

Rogue blushed and looked away.

"Is... Is it bad?"

"Does it feel bad?" Sting raised a brow.

Rogue shook his head. "No- It's- I- I seem to have f-forgotten... I- I'm sorry."

"Hey hey that's okay," Sting smiled, pulling Rogue into his lap, "If you're still not ready- "

"No." Rogue shook his head.

"Babe- Don't force yourself-"

"No." Rogue repeated, fixing the blonde with a heated stare that had Sting gulp. He climbed his way up to Sting's stomach, straddling him- while his fingers circled around Sting's nipples teasingly. "No."

"No?"

"No."

Rogue leaned forward and captured Sting's lips into another heated kiss, while his fingers rolled and pinched Sting's nipples earning him a moan that was swallowed by his greedy mouth. Sting eventually found Rogue's hips, gripping them through the thick fabric of the sweatpants before Rogue pulled back from the kiss, staring directly into those hazy sapphire eyes.

"Remove my pants and underwear Sting."

"Yes."

Sting's fingers crawled up to the waistline of Rogue's sweats and began pulling the constricting garment off the ravenette's slim body, down his thighs, past his calves and up and over his ankles, throwing them somewhere in the room to be forgotten all while keeping the ravenette rooted in spot on his stomach. He bit his lip as he reached up for his husband's boxers and had them suffer the same fate as his pants before they moved to the baggy shirt the smaller male was wearing when warm hands, yet again, stopped his process and hazy red met with lusty blue.

"Rogue-?"

"Leave the shirt. The shirt stays." He breathed, pushing himself back until his ass was resting against Sting's cock as another dark memory started pulsing. "I need you. Now."

"Will- Will you-" Sting gasped as he felt Rogue grind his ass against his cock. "Am I- Can I prep you?"

"Yes." Rogue breathed. "Yes please."

Sting grinned, hand reaching out for the side table, though he had to twist and move his body a bit to reach for the drawer to retrieve what he sought; the lube. He eventually got it and put himself back into place, popping the cap open and allowing a general amount onto his fingers, lathering it in between his fingertips while Rogue watched with a heated gaze. Sting allowed his fingers to dance across Rogue's skin before he slide a lone finger down between the valley and into Rogue's tight entrance. Rogue sucked in a harsh breath as he tried to relax- This was Sting, his husband, this wasn't that monster. After a while he sighed in bliss, his hips moving faster and faster, practically riding Sting's finger.

Sting moans softly at the sight before him as he slide in a second finger, scissoring the two digits inside of his husband, listening to Rogue's cries grow unintelligible as he thrusts his fingers up as violently as possible, trying to find that special bundle of nerves deep inside him while Sting's other hand began wander up Rogue's body, under his shirt feeling the soft flesh underneath. Even with only two fingers inside him, Rogue wanted something bigger in him, wanted something to rid him of the feeling of another 'Man' from deep inside of him, his hands splayed across Sting's chest to steady himself.

"S-Sting..."

"Rogue- Look at you- So beautiful. My beautiful, beautiful Rogue."

Rogue couldn't take anymore of this, what with Sting's praises, those fingers that were now shoved up as far as they could reach inside and those dark memories flashing before him, they were for a politer term, were driving him over the edge. Panting and with a shaky hand, Rogue yanks Sting's fingers out of him, before fidgeting slightly as he positions himself at the tip of Sting's cock, gripping the base to align it with his hole.

Sting's eyes glaze over as he watched the scene before him. "R-Rogue- Babe- Are you sure... Sure you're ready?"

Rogue bit his lip and nodded in response. He just really wanted his husband, to be filled by his husband and rid the dark feeling clawing inside of him as he slowly moved and pressed the head of Sting's cock to his entrance. He bites back a gasp of pain, as he forced the head in, feeling it stretching the tight ring of muscle, not bothering to give himself anytime to adjust to the intrusion. He took a deep breath before he suddenly slams the cock all the way down, both men letting out cries, for Sting, in pleasure, the other, pain and pleasure as the appendage hit his prostate dead on.

Rogue leaned forward, body shaking with mild pain and intense desire. "Oh God! St-Sting~! S-So big, s-so good-"

He was in complete ecstasy, so relieved to not only be finally be rid of the painful memories and feelings that had tormented him for so long but to be bonded once again with his husband at long last. They were united at long last in his eyes.

"S-Shit- I forgot- Aah- I forgot how tight you were-" Sting gasped, his grip on Rogue's hip tightening and head thrown back. Slowly he thrust up into Rogue's tight, wet heat, earning him a cry from the ravenette above him. "Shit!"

"Oh God! Sting!"

Tears slide down Rogue's cheeks, both out of joy that his pain has finally ended and in complete and total pleasure as his husband slammed into him repeatedly, stretching him and filling him at a faster pace. Rogue thrust right back, letting out a choked gasp upon the feeling of Sting's hand that was once playing with one of his nipples now made its way back down his chest and stomach before wrapping itself around his cock, pumping it along with their thrusting as it became faster and faster. Rogue felt like he was falling apart right at the seams, his body burning with bliss and wanting nothing more than to let this moment last forever- He didn't want it to end but alas- Rogue halted his movement, hand reaching around and gripping the base of Sting's cock, halting the blonde

"R-Rogue?" Sting groaned quietly. "Wha-"

"D-Don't worry Love." Rogue panted out, placing a quick kiss to Sting's lips before he slowly pulled himself off of Sting earning him a low whine from the man below. Still whimpering and gasping, he unsteadily crawls and moves around the bed until he was on his hands and knees, chest to the mattress, ass high in the air before his husband, who sat up and watched wide eyed. "S-Sting- Please..."

Sting remained motionless, staring at the scene before him with a hungry gaze but as Rogue reached an unsteady hand around him to spread his hole that quivered and discharged juices while fixing him with a hot and needy gaze, he was quick to respond the silent plea. He quickly made his way to Rogue, gripping his hips and swatting that hand away before he entered him harshly. Rogue let out a cry in pure bliss as Sting fucks him in his new position, tearing gasps, moans, cries and mewls from the ravenette. Words tumbled from Rogue's lips along with, but he doesn't remember what they are as he falls into complete and total ecstasy, the bed creaking and shaking from Sting's relentless assault.

"Naa- Aah!"

Rogue dug his nails deep into sheets as his moans and screams began to harmonize with his husband's as he bounced helplessly against the mattress's surface, stars invading his vision as he felt something within him pulse with pleasure. His prostate. Sting's skin felt hot against his own skin exposed by his shirt riding up his back while tears of pleasure slide hot down Rogue's burning cheeks. This feeling Rogue was feeling was nothing like that horrid night that happened so many nights go. This was something he shared with Sting...

The man he loved.

His husband.

Rogue needed more, more of this feeling that connected him to his husband as he reached down and began to stroke himself as he thrust his hips back meeting Sting's thrusts, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt his sweet spot being abused. Sting can feel himself getting closer and closer, his desperation growing with the pressure. He rammed Rogue's sweet spot, harder then the others, causing Rogue to let out a scream of pleasure, ripping the sheets below him almost into shreds and rocked his hips backwards against Sting's cock.

"OH GOD! STING!"

"SHIT! ROGUE!"

Sting let out a harsh gasp. He desperately wanted to warn Rogue about what's to happen as he pounds him mercilessly into the mattress below him, but his voice disappeared when Rogue, with strength that Sting didn't think was possible, pushed Sting back onto the mattress, twisting his body, while keeping the blonde's dick in place, until he was once again in Sting's lap, riding him once more. Sting let out groans and moans, hands still attached to his hips and still rammed upward into that sweet spot over and over and over again. Sweet ecstasy washes over them both at last as Sting suddenly sat up, pulling Rogue into a sloppy but heated kiss, their bodies press together as they climax in unison. Rogue had almost forgotten what it felt being filled by Sting, the familiar hot liquid filling him to the brim, his stomach bulging slightly before white fluid began to leak out and sliding down his thighs and onto the mattress and Sting's lap.

The two men collapsed together onto the bed, Sting on his back Rogue onto his chest both breathing heavily. Neither wanted to separate, Sting still inside of Rogue, though soft and pleased, while Rogue wanted to continue feeling Sting's strong arms wrapped around him, his skin on Rogue's own was comforting and eased all feelings of darkness that had kept creeping into his mind. Sting speaks up, voice tired and worn as he gazed down at the man cuddled up in his warm arms.

"How do you feel?"

"Better." Rogue smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course, beautiful." Rogue blushes pink as Sting plants a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Is  _HE_  gone?"

Rogue smiles softly and nuzzled deeper into Sting's arms. "Yes... All I feel now is my husband- The man I love-"

Sting reached for the covers underneath them, wrapping them tightly as his eyes began to close, breathing evening out as he begins to fall asleep. "That's good- Glad I could help."

Warm, happy, and content, the couple curled up close against each other, their and bodies still intertwined, the couple falls into a peaceful sleep and that night, no nightmares plagued the ravenette's sleep.


	24. The End..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray!
> 
> Complusion is now complete. Has anyone made guesses yet? :3

"KIDS! BREAKFAST!"

Small eyes slowly blinked open as small whines and groans filled their rooms as they groggily threw them covers off their small bodies and got out of their beds, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Groaning, when Sting knocked at their doors before opening each door with a bright smile and cheery voice.

"Come on guys! Breakfast!"

They groaned. Not really looking forward to eating another of whatever experiment their 'papa' made for breakfast. They unsteadily made their ways to their closed bedroom doors and reached a sluggish hand out, turned the knob and opened the door, into the filtered morning light, the smell of actual food waking them up a bit more. With now rumbly tummies, they eventually made their ways into the kitchen downstairs and were greeted with a scene they didn't think they would ever see again.

"MAMA!"

"Morning kids."

They ran into the kitchen, right into their 'mother's' arms. Tears rolled down their faces as they clung tightly to their 'mother', refusing to let go.

"Mama! Mama!"

"You're back!"

"You're all better!"

"We missed you!"

"Are you back?"

"Are you still sad?"

"Guys! Guys!" Sting suddenly called over the din. "Chill. Give Mama some space."

The kids eventually let go of Rogue, who smiled at all of them, gave them each a hug and a kiss to the forehead and pointed them toward the dining table where several plates of breakfast that awaited them. The children's faces lite up with delight at the site of actual food, not Sting's 'food', waiting for them and they rushed to the table, picking their spots as Sting helped them into their seats with only Natsu hanging back just as Gajeel and Lily made their way into the kitchen.

"Hey! Rogue!" Gajeel grinned. "You're better!"

"You look better." Lily nodded in agreement.

"Are you feeling better?" Natsu suddenly spoke, looking toward the dark haired male.

Rogue smiled, sharing a glace with Sting. "I am now."

Rogue jumped a little, letting out a startled noise when Natsu suddenly pulled him into a warm and tight hug, burying his face into the ravenette's collarbone. Once the shock wore off and he got his bearings straight, Rogue smiled and hugged the pinkette back, resting his head on top of the soft pink locks.

"I missed you." Natsu whispered.

"I missed you too." Rogue's grip tightened as hot tears began to burn his eyes. He pulled away and looked to everyone seated. "I've missed all of you."

"And we've got a surprise for ya'." Sting smiled, pulling Rogue into his arms.

"A surprise?" Carla blinked.

"Really?" Frosch beamed.

"Yep." Sting nodded, pulling Rogue close to his side.

"Is it a puppy?" Happy asked.

"No."

"Are we getting a kitty?" Wendy asked.

"No."

"We don't have to go to school anymore?" Lector looked hopeful.

"Hah- You're funny," Sting gave him a funny smile, "No. Instead- We're moving."

"'Moving'?" All the kids blinked, even Natsu, Gajeel and Lily blinked. Confusion evident in their faces. "Moving where?"

"Closer to the city." Sting explained. "Closer to our work, your guys's school, closer to your all your friends-"

"Really?"

"What about all our toys?" Frosch asked. "And our blankies and beds-?"

"They're coming with us." Sting assured, patting Frosch's head. "Don't worry."

"Why are we moving?" Natsu asked.

Rogue bit his lip, fidgeting slightly. Sting reached forward and snagged the ravenette's hand into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze, helping the raven regain his composer. He looked to Natsu once more, nervous smile on his face.

"I- I just think it's better for everyone that we move to the near by city. I'd... I'd feel safer. Please understand."

At the last part, Gajeel, Lily and Natsu's eyes widen as realization as to what Rogue meant began to set in. Understanding, they smiled and nodded, pulling the ravenette into a hug each, earning them a shy smile and a hug in return. The kids, not knowing the situation, seemed excited at the very idea of moving and started chatting about it.

"I get to see all my friends!"

"Maybe there'll be a park!"

"A video game arcade!"

Sting smiled, pulling Rogue back into his own arms and snatching up those soft lips into a gentle kiss before he pulled away and rested his forehead against Rogue's own. He gave of that toothy smile that Rogue loved about the blonde and he shared a small smile with him before he shared another kiss.

"See? Everything's gonna work out."

Rogue nodded burying his face into Sting's neck just as hot tears made themselves known. He sighed into the warm flesh, feeling safe and secure- Feelings the raven didn't think he'd ever feel again. Sting was right.

Everything would work out.

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

 

He had been locked up barely 3 months and already he was going mad.

He wanted Rogue.

He groaned in frustration as he leaned forward and placed his head into his hands, trying to calm down. He had one taste- Just a taste!- And already he was caving into what could be described as a 'withdrawal'. He pulled his hands away from his eyes before a soft but irritable sigh left his mouth, brain running a mile a minute. He had already been concocting a plan as to how to break out of here so he could reclaim Rogue for himself and disappear into thin air once he got his dark haired beauty.

Him and Natsu.

"You look like shit."

He jumped at the sound of another man's voice and turn to glare at the man in question, his cellmate Jeremy Valmen, the man who not only attempted to kill Natsu Dragneel but inadvertently caused security around the pinkette to triple after his failed attempt. even though he knew he should resent him, he found that actually got along fairly well with the man as both men shared an interest in the pinkette and hated Gray Fullbuster with the power to rival the sun itself. Jeremy ignored the action and proceeded to move toward his bed, throwing a small notebook on top it's flat surface before joining it by flopping back. He turn to look at him.

"What are you thinking, Montoya?"

"A way out."

"How?" Jeremy growled, waving a hand around their cramped space. "Nobody's ever escaped here."

"Then I guess I'll be the first." He chuckled. "I have one way."

"Then spill." Jeremy replied, sitting up. "I want to join you."

"Join me?"

"Yeah." Dark look appeared across his face. "I want revenge on that Fullbuster dick. For ruining my art!"

Montoya smiled and was about to open his mouth to agree with the claim when a guard suddenly appeared and banged his nightstick against the metal door harshly.

"MONTOYA!" He roared. "YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"

Montoya blinked a look mirrored by Jeremy.

Who wanted to see him?

"NOW MONTOYA!"

"Alright alright, I'm coming," Montoya growled, making to stand up, "You don't need to have a hissy fit."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MAGGOT?!"

"I said, 'Stop shouting'." Montoya snapped. "I'm sure all of Fiore heard you."

The guard snarled at as Montoya brushed past him, digging a finger into his ear to prove his point. He walked down the long corridor with the guard right behind him until they reached their destination and the guard opened the door, allowing Montoya to step into the room before slamming the door behind him.

"Thirty minutes!"

Montoya snorted and turned back to face his 'visitor' only to blink and a smile broke across his face. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Funny seeing you here- Didn't think you'd want anything to do with me after that little stunt I did."

"If I could, I wouldn't have," the 'Visitor' replied, "But aren't I forgiving."

"What do you want?"

"The same thing as last time- Natsu Dragneel."

"Kinda hard since I'm locked up here-"

"Don't worry," the 'Visitor' smiled, "I'll take care of that."

Montoya smiled. "Alright. But I get to bring my cellmate with me."

"Deal."

 

**END**


End file.
